I live with devils
by MusicPoynt
Summary: Base secrète de l’Akatsuki. Ici se déroule une réunion entre les membres qui va changer le destin d’une kunoichi. Son nom ? Sakura Haruno. Vivre avec une plante,un sadomasochiste,un marionnettiste ou encore une sucette géante n'est pas de tout repos.
1. Prologue

**Salut ! Ma toute première fics. **

**Un petit Akatsuki - Sakura.**

**Je n'ai pas encore définie les couples... bah on verra !:p**

**Bon début de lecture à tous !  
**

**_Disclamer_ : les personnages ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas.**

* * *

**Prologue :**

Base secrète de l**'Akatsuki**. Ici se déroule une réunion entre les membres qui va changer le destin d'une kunoichi. Son nom ?

_« Sakura Haruno. Dit Pein sèchement »_

A ce moment précis les pensées des différentes personnes présentes été partagées. Elles allaient de « _Oh non pas cette traînée_ » pour Sasori, « _J'espère qu'elle est bonne_ » pour Hidan, « _Bien._ » pour Itachi ou encore « _Youpiiii _» pour Tobi et « _Pourvu qu'elle ai bon goût… _» pour Zetsu.

Et nous avons le droit à la question tant attendue :

_« Pourquoi elle ? s'écria Deidara._

__ C'est simple : elle est la meilleure amie de Uzumaki Naruto. Qui comme vous le savez tous, porte le démon en lui. Répliqua Pein_

__ C'est tout ? »_

Le chef soupira longuement avant de reprendre.

_«_ Elle est forte et extrêmement douée en tant que medicin. Et là encore comme vous le savez tous : nous n'en n'avons pas dans nos équipes. Et vu que certains d'entre vous *regarde Hidan* perdent leurs membres assez facilement durant un combat, j'ai pensé qu'elle nous serait utile. Au pire des cas, nous ferons chanter Konoha en la désignant comme otage. Etant l'apprentie de Tsunade, ils ne pourront pas la laisser mourir ici._

__ Mais …! Essaya Sasori_

__ Ma décision est prise. Je ne reviendrais pas dessus. D'après nos sources elle n'a pas de missions ces temps ci. Deidara, Itachi : allez la chercher. Et surtout pas violence ! Sur ce la réunion est terminée ! »_

Bien que la mission confiée par leur chef ne les intéressait pas vraiment (chercher une jeune fille et la ramener sans violence ni torture) ils furent obligés. C'est donc un Samedi soir, sous les rayons de la pleine lune, qu'ils se mirent en route… Direction Konoha.

•••

* * *

**Prologue fait ! **

**J'espère que vous aimez, si vous trouvez des fautes mettez moi au courant ! **

**Bsx à vous, à la prochaine **


	2. Chapitre 1 : Arrivée,

**Le chapitre 1 Enfin Fini ! ****  
**

**Laissez moi vous dire que nous écrivons cette histoire à deux, deux filles laissant libre court à leurs fantasmes XD Rien de pervers mais bon... Je vous préviens :D**

**Bonne lecture et merci pour les favs et les reviews.  
**

**Disclamer : Voir Prologue**

* * *

**Chap 1 : Arrivée, mal de crâne et réveil difficile **

« _Ma _têteeee ! »

La jeune Haruno se réveilla difficilement, avec en prime un sacré mal de crâne. Elle regarda à gauche puis à droite… Les murs étaient recouverts de pierre, et l'atmosphère morbide qui régnait était assez pesante. Ce qui était sûr c'est qu'elle n'était pas chez elle !

« _Pas_ le temps de réfléchir ! Il faut que je sorte d'ici au plus vite ! »

Elle tenta de se relever mais elle abandonna assez vite cette idée quand elle entendit des voix dans le couloir.

_« ? : C'est elle vous êtes sûrs ?_

_? : Certains. _

_? : Il ne doit y avoir qu'une fille dans Konoha avec les cheveux roses ! Um_

_? : Bien. Les autres doivent être avertis. J'enverrai quelqu'un la réveiller. »_

Les voix s'éloignèrent, et Sakura se sentit rassurée.

« _Bon_. Ils sont plusieurs. Je ne peux pas sortir maintenant, l'autre a dit « les autres » il y en a sûrement qui rôdent dans le couloir. M*rde ! Je suis dans la M*RDE ! Allez Sakura, calme toi. Je suis trop faible pour me battre, ils sont plus de trois et je ne sais pas du tout où je suis. Ok. Comment suis-je arrivée là d'ailleurs ? »

Sakura se concentra sur les souvenirs qu'elle avait de la veille. Elle avait mangé avec Ino et Hinata, puis était rentrée chez elle. Elle avait pris une douche comme à son habitude. Ensuite elle est allé se coucher après avoir regardé une dernière fois la photo de l'équipe n°7 et… Elle ne se souvenait plus.

« _Ah non_ ! Je dois me souvenir ! Je dois me souvenir ! Je dois me… »

Des yeux rouges. Elle avait aperçu des yeux rouges.

« _Sasuke ?_ Non ! Impossible. Il ne reviendrait pas pour moi… _Alors qui_ ? »

Avant quelle ne puisse réfléchir d'avantage, des bruits de pas résonnèrent dans le couloir. Sakura s'allongea et feignit être endormie. Elle entendit les cliquetis d'une clé et la porte s'ouvrit.

_? : Mademoiselle Haruno ? _

Pas de réponse. L'individu tenta une nouvelle fois.

_? : Vous dormez encore Mademoiselle ? Tobi est venu vous chercher._

_Sakura : Très bien Tobi. Et si je ne veux pas venir ?_

_Tobi : Alors Tobi sera obligé d'aller chercher un de ses camarades_.

La jeune fille soupira longuement. Il avait l'air naïf et stupide, mais c'est cela qui la gênait : il l'était trop. Déjà pour parler de lui à la troisième personne il avait soit un grain soit un ego surdimensionné. Sakura se retourna vers lui et ne put s'empêcher de penser à une sucette quand elle vit son masque. Elle se retint de rire, se disant que la situation n'était pas appropriée.

_Sakura : Tu veux bien me dire où nous sommes ?_

_Tobi : Chez l'Akatsuki ! Bienvenue Mademoiselle ! _

"D'accord" fut le seul mot qui traversa l'esprit de la jeune fille à cet instant.

_« Je ne savais_ pas que les criminels embauchaient ce genre de type… Ne pas se fier aux apparences ! Si il a intégrait l'Akatsuki je ne doit pas le sous estimé. Je suis affaiblie. Mais je peux toujours essayer ! Au point où j'en suis… »

Elle se leva et, le poing entouré de chakra, s'élança vers son interlocuteur. Celui-ci plus rapide, disparut avant de réapparaître derrière elle, lui tenant le poing et lui plaçant un kunaï sous la gorge. Un filet de sang apparut mais Tobi retira son arme.

_Tobi : Désolé Mademoiselle ! Tobi a de vilains réflexes !_

Sakura était resté pétrifiée. Comment avait il pu être aussi rapide devant une attaque surprise ?

_Tobi : Vous voulez bien suivre Tobi à présent ?_

_Sakura : Je… Oui. Se résigna t elle. Où va-t-on ?_

_Tobi : Voir les autres membres. Ne vous inquiétez pas Mademoiselle ! Ça va être amusant !_

_Sakura : Amusant pour toi oui. Et est ce que tu peux arrêter de m'appeler Mademoiselle ? Sakura est suffisant. _

_Tobi : Tobi est désolé Mademoiselle Sakura._

Pour la kunoichi, Tobi ressemblait à un enfant. Mot simple, idiot sur les bords et trop poli pour être honnête. Mais après leur petite altercation tout à l'heure, elle se disait également qu'il devait avoir plus d'un tour dans sa manche. Le trajet jusqu'à la salle se fit en silence. Quand ils arrivèrent, Tobi passa devant la jeune fille et ouvrit la porte, laissant apparaître les autres membres de l'Akatsuki.

_Tobi : Tobi est désoléééé du retard ! Il y a eu un petit problème ! _

_Pein : Je t'avais dit de ne pas la blesser._

_Tobi : Mais c'est elle qui a commencé ! Tobi boude._

_« Où suis-je_ tombée ? Tous les yeux sont braqués sur moi. »

_Pein : Je vous présente, pour ceux qui ne la connaissent pas encore, Haruno Sakura. _

Parmi les différents visages présents, elle pur reconnaître Kisame, Deidara qu'elle avait déjà aperçu et lui… Itachi. Ces yeux ! C'était ceux de la nuit dernière. Mister piercing, sûrement le chef, était accompagné d'une jolie fille aux cheveux bleus. La sucette géante s'était installée à côté d'un homme plante et d'un autre avec des « étrangetés » noirs sortant de sa bouche. Sakura, sentant un regard sur elle, regarda en fin de table. C'était un homme aux cheveux argent, l'air arrogant et qui la scrutait de haut en bas avec un air pervers.

« _Celui-_ci je vais m'en méfiais. »

Quand au dernier…

_Sakura : Sasori ?_

_Sasori : Lui-même._

_Sakura : C'est impossible ! Tu devrais être mort et enterré depuis longtemps !_

_Sasori : Tu sous estime nos pouvoirs… C'est assez insultant venant d'une chose insignifiante telle que toi. _

_Sakura : Sale… dit elle en serrant le poing_

_Pein : Stop ! Tu as déjà agressé l'un des nôtres. C'est suffisant. _

_Sakura : Qu'est ce que je fais là ? _

_Pein : Tu dois t'en douter, non ?_

« _Je ne_ suis pas d'humeur à jouer aux devinettes espèce de taré ! Non si je lui dis ça je suis sûre d'être morte dans la seconde qui suit. »

_Sakura : Je ne vois pas. …Attendez, ce n'est pas pour… Naruto ?_

_Pein : Esprit vif ! Tu comprends vite, c'est très bien._

_Sakura : Si vous pouviez arrêter l'ironie s'il vous plait. Répliqua t elle en appuyant sur ses mots_

_Pein : Bref. Je te laisse le choix. Intègre l'Akatsuki…_

_Sakura : Jamais !_

_Pein : Et tes amis seront sains et saufs. Refuse, et nous prendrons un certains plaisir à les tuer un par un devant tes yeux._

_Sakura : Ce n'est plus vraiment un choix… J'appelle ça du chantage._

_Pein : Alors ?_

_Sakura : Et bien j'accepte. _

A ce moment, Sakura se demanda si elle n'avait pas fait la plus grande erreur de sa vie. Mais elle ne pouvait pas refuser non plus. Maintenant qu'elle faisait partie de l'Akatsuki, elle pourrait trouver les faiblesses de ces criminelles, et peut être même provoquer un « incident » qui pourrait les blesser mortellement. Les chances étaient minimes mais la kunoichi espérait vivement s'en sortir.

_Pein : Sasori, accompagne la à sa chambre. _

_Sasori : Bien._

_Sakura : Pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi pas Tobi ?_

« _Je ne_ vais pas rester avec ce type alors que je suis censée l'avoir tué ! »

_Pein : Vous devez avoir plein de choses à vous dire. Non ? dit il avec un sourire sadique_

«_ Je _hais ce type !»

Dans le couloir…

_Sasori : J'espère que tu te plairas ici. Enfin je dis ça pour être gentil._

Elle ne pu s'empêcher de l'insulter mentalement. Si elle disait ce qu'elle pense tout haut, elle ne ferait pas long feu ici.

_Sasori : C'est celle-ci. Entre celle de Hidan et de Itachi. _

_Sakura : Hidan ?_

_Sasori : Tu feras sa connaissance plus tard. _

_Sakura : Et la chambre d'en face à qui est elle ?_

_Sasori : C'est celle de Deidara. _

_Sakura : D'accord. Je vais me laver maintenant alors tu peux te casser._

Sasori attrapa la jeune fille par le cou et la claqua contre le mur. Il s'approcha d'elle et murmura a son oreille d'un ton menaçant.

_Sasori : Ne me parle plus jamais comme ça. Compris ?_

_Sakura : …_

_Sasori : Je prends ça pour un oui. _

Il la relâcha et Sakura s'effondra à terre. Il la regarda et partit, avec un air désinvolte.

_Sasori : Au fait ! s'exclama t il, Méfie toi de certains d'entre nous. C'est un conseil de nouveau camarade._

_Sakura : Dois je te comprendre dans le lot ?_

Il se contenta de sourire.

« _Je dois_.»

La jeune fille entra dans sa nouvelle chambre, en se tenant le cou. Elle avait oublié de soigner sa blessure due au kunaï et Sasori avait appuyé dessus, exprès selon elle. Elle fit alors cicatriser la plaie et en deux secondes elle disparut. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à la pièce. Les murs étaient les mêmes dans toutes les pièces, en pierre. La normalité des meubles l'étonna. Elle s'attendait à quelque chose de sombre et d'effrayant avec du sang par terre, mais rien de tout ça. Elle poussa la porte de la salle de bain. Une baignoire, des toilettes et un lavabo. Tout était banal. Sakura referma la porte derrière elle et verrouilla à double tour.

« _On est_ jamais trop prudent… »

Elle se fit couler un bain, et se regarda dans le miroir. Elle n'avait pas vraiment changée, à part les formes et les cheveux. Ils avaient eu le temps de repousser depuis qu'elle les avait coupés ! Ils étaient à présent mi longs et dégradés. Elle les attacha en une queue de cheval et laissa tomber quelques mèches. Elle enleva ses habits et rentra dans l'eau chaude.

_Pendant ce temps…_

Depuis la sortie de Sasori et de Sakura, la conversation était animée. L'arrivée d'une fille inconnue parmi eux en réjouissait certains. Tandis que d'autres étaient contre.

_Konan : Je trouve ça bien personnellement. Une nouvelle présence féminine ne vous fera pas de mal !_

_Kakusu : C'est juste un boulet ! Une perte d'argent supplémentaire !_

_Deidara : Je suis neutre ! _

_Tobi : Tobi est heureuuuux ! Tobi aime bien Mademoiselle Sakura ! Même si elle a été un peu méchante avec Tobi._

_Itachi : Je ne commenterai pas. Elle m'écoeure plus qu'autre chose._

_Zetsu : Est-ce que j'aurais le droit de la goûter ?_

_Pein : Non._

_Hidan : P*tain de m*rde elle est bonne ! _

_Deidara : Par contre je ne suis pas sûr que Sasori soit pour. _

La porte s'ouvrit alors.

_Sasori : Détrompe toi. Ça va être plus amusant que je ne le pensais… _

_Pein : Bien. Accueillez la comme il se doit. _

Tous hochèrent la tête.

_Pein : Tu la amenée à sa chambre Sasori ?_

_Sasori : Oui. Elle a dit qu'elle allait se laver. _

_Konan : Je vais lui apporter des affaires de rechange ! Je dois en avoir dans ma chambre._

_Pein : Très bien ! La réunion est finie. Retournez dans vos chambres, demain nous verrons ce qu'elle vaut en combat. _

Les membres se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers le corridor. Pein rattrapa Konan :

_Pein : Tiens, remets lui ça avec ses affaires. _

_Konan : Je vois, ça sera fait._

Konan rentra dans sa chambre, fouilla dans son armoire à la recherche de vêtements mettables. Elle sortit une robe noire, un short et un maillot grise et bien entendu la cape de l'Akatsuki. Elle avança dans le couloir et s'arrêta devant la chambre de la nouvelle recrue. Elle toqua. Elle put entendre Sakura crier :

_Sakura : Qui que tu sois : Dégage espèce de sale pervers !_

_Konan : Ce serait plutôt perverse dans mon cas._

Sakura ouvrit la porte, avec une simple serviette autour de la taille.

_Konan : Je comprends maintenant pourquoi tu as fermé ! _

_Sakura : Euh oui… En fait je n'ai pas de…_

_Konan la coupant : D'habits ? Tiens, ceux sont quelques uns des miens._

_Sakura : …Merci, murmura t elle_

_Konan : Je t'en prie ! Pein m'a aussi chargé de te remettre ceci._

Elle lui tendit son bandeau frontal. Sakura sourit, mais sa joie s'évanouit quand elle vit la fissure sur l'emblème de Konoha. Elle faisait partie de l'Akatsuki et il fallait qu'elle s'y fasse. Konan partit, gênée, laissant la jeune fille seule.

Sakura déposa les affaires sur le lit. Au moins Konan ne lui avait pas amené des minis jupes et des collants résilles ! Elle prit la robe et l'enfila, ne se voyant pas la mettre pour autre chose que dormir.

« _Un peu_ trop courte peut être… Bon c'est toujours mieux que de se balader à poil ! Si je ne dors pas je vais m'effondrer ! Allez hop dodo ! »

La jeune fille s'approcha du lit mais un tapement à la porte la fit faire demi tour. Elle ouvrit la porte avec précaution.

**? : _Bien installée ?_**

* * *

**Voilà ! Vos impressions ?**

**Qui est le mystérieux inconnu... ? Suspens !  
**

**La suite risque d'être un peu violente pour les âmes sensibles (si vous me suivez...;))**

**Merci d'avoir lu ! A bientôt **


	3. Chapter 2 : Sadomasochisme

**Bonjour ! Merci de me lire tout d'abord, mais sachez que j'ai honte d'avoir écrit quelques scènes... Mmhmhh... XD**

**Voila voila, j'espère que vous vous êtes trompés sur la personne qui frappe à la porte ! Ahaha !**

**Bonne lecture :D**

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Repas, soirée agitée et sadomasochisme.**

_La jeune fille s'approcha du lit mais un tapement à la porte la fit faire demi tour. Elle ouvrit la porte avec précaution._

_? : Bien installée ?_

_Sakura : Ça peut aller. C'est pourquoi ?_

_? : En tant que nouveau voisin je pensais venir te dire bonjour ! C'est la moindre des politesses. _

_Sakura : Bonjour alors._

_? : Moi c'est Deidara !_

_Sakura : Oui je sais. Je ne pense pas que tu sois venu juste par courtoisie, n'est ce pas ?_

Les yeux de Deidara la scrutaient de haut en bas.

*_Deidara : Pas mal_, on s'en rend pas compte la première fois mais…*

_Sakura : Mes yeux sont plus hauts si tu vois ce que je veux dire !_

_Deidara : Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher ! Tu es ravissante !_

La jeune fille rougit à cette remarque. Même venant d'un criminel de rang S, un petit compliment faisait toujours plaisir !

_Sakura : Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question !_

_Deidara : Le chef m'envoie te chercher._

_Sakura : Pourquoi faire ? _

_Deidara : Et bien pour le dîner. Dit il naturellement_

_Sakura : Le dîner ? Je n'ai pas très faim._

« _Il sont_ capables de mettre du poison dans ma nourriture ! »

_Deidara : Ne t'inquiètes pas ! Les plats ne sont pas empoisonnés._

_Sakura : Comment… ?_

_Deidara : On y va ?_

_Sakura : Il faut que je me change, je ne vais pas y aller comme ça !_

_Deidara : On a déjà perdu assez de temps._

C'est donc en robe noire que Sakura fut traînée dans les couloirs, obligée de manger avec l'Akatsuki. Ce n'est pas qu'elle n'avait **AUCUNE** confiance en eux ; mais le fait de dîner avec des obsédés l'écoeurait totalement. Sasori l'avait prévenu sur le sujet, Deidara avait l'air net mais ses yeux avaient tendance à loucher. Concernant le « _mateur_ » à son arrivée, elle espérait s'être trompé à son sujet.

•••

Deidara entra dans la pièce en sifflotant tandis que la kunoichi tirait sur le bas de sa robe, espérant ainsi la rendre plus longue. En vain !

_Sasori : Je vois que t'es faite belle ! N'oublie pas mon conseil…_

_Sakura : Si j'avais été au courant j'aurais amené un col roulé !_

_Pein : Pas de disputes ! Installe toi Sakura_.

« _Bon j'ai_ le choix entre être à côté de Sasori et du mateur, plutôt mourir. Ça c'est fait ! Ou bien en bout de table près de Tobi qui me tapera la discute ! Le choix n'est pas très dur…»

Elle passa à côté de Sasori, et l'ignora complètement. Ce qu'elle n'avait pas prévu c'est qu'il la retienne par la main et la « _balance _» sur la chaise libre. Elle lui lança un regard meurtrier avant de lui mettre un coup de coude dans le ventre. Il recula de deux mètres avant de tomber.

Pein regarda Sakura avec insistance, elle lui sourit, feignant l'innocence.

_Sakura : Que se passe t il Sasori ? _

_Sasori : Espèce de petite… Tu vas le regretter_.

Le sourire qui s'étendait sur son visage ne présageait rien de bon. Sakura regretta son geste pendant un court moment, cependant une partie d'elle se félicitait. Envoyer Sasori voler lui avait fait le plus grand bien et l'avait calmée.

Pendant le repas, Sakura pu observer les infinités que les membres avaient entre eux. Deidara et Sasori discutait ensemble, Itachi ne parlait pas alors que Kisame lui récitait un monologue, l'homme plante (nommé Zetsu) parlait affaire avec un certain Kakuzu. Pein et Konan semblait assez proche, et notre héroïne se demanda si il n'y avait pas anguille sous roche. Tobi quand à lui boudait dans son coin. Sakura, elle, se questionna…

« _Est que_ j'engage la discution avec mon voisin ou pas ? »

Elle opta pour Oui, il fallait qu'elle s'intègre.

_Sakura : Euh, comment tu t'appelles ?_

Hidan la regarda, surpris. Il ne s'attendait pas à une question de la sorte.

_Hidan : Hidan. _

_Sakura : Ah… Tu es mon voisin alors !_

_Hidan : Ouais. Si tu veux tu pourras me rendre visite._

« _Comment_ je dois le prendre ? »

_Sakura : On verra ça…_

*_Hidan : Nom_ de… J'ai envie de la violer sur place !*

Au cours du repas, l'homme posa discrètement sa main sur une des cuisses de Sakura. Celle-ci sursauta et se tourna vers Sasori qui la regardait avec un sourire sadique.

_« L'en_flure ! »

La main de Hidan monta doucement le long de sa jambe. La seule raison pour laquelle elle ne le frappait pas (**pour l'instant**) était qu'elle n'avait aucune envie de se retrouver un couteau sous la gorge ou autre chose de tranchant. Ce n'est pas un pervers qui la fera tuer ! Elle se leva brusquement, en frappant ses mains sur la table.

_Sakura : Je suis fatiguée, je vais me coucher si vous voulez bien._

_Pein : Accordé._

Sakura ne le remercia pas. Et puis quoi encore ? Elle courra dans les couloirs jusqu'à sa chambre. Avait elle peur de tomber sur l'un deux ? Il y avait un peu de ça même si elle savait qu'ils mangeaient encore. Elle se méfiait de chacun d'entre eux. Elle s'allongea sur son lit, elle pensa à Konoha. Depuis qu'elle était arrivée elle n'avait pas eu le temps d'y réfléchir : Qu'allaient dire ses amis ? Allaient ils comprendre et lui pardonner ? Ino, Hinata, Tenten, Naruto… Naruto. Il allait lui manquer, il était idiot mais c'était celui à qui elle penserait le plus. Elle ferma les yeux, se remémorant des souvenirs et des moments de bonheur partagés, puis elle finit par s'endormir quelques minutes plus tard.

•••

**Toc toc ! **

Les bruits de porte la réveillèrent. Tel un zombie elle se leva et ouvrit la porte, se croyant encore à Konoha.

_? : Salut chérie !_

_Sakura : Hein ?_

Elle ouvrit les yeux et devant elle se dressait Hidan. Elle tenta de refermer la porte mais il mit son pied pour la bloquer.

« _Me_rde ! »

_Hidan : C'est comme ça que tu me reçois ? _

_Sakura : Dégage espèce de malade !_

Au grand étonnement de la jeune fille il sourie à ces insultes. Il poussa la porte violemment ce qui fit reculer de quelques pas Sakura.

_Hidan : Jolie chambre !_

_Sakura : Si tu ne sors pas de suite tu vas le regretter._

_Hidan : Je n'attends que ça !_

Elle concentra son chakra dans sa main droite et s'élança sur lui. Il n'évita pas le coup et se le prit dans le ventre. Il alla se claquer sur le mur d'en face, le bruit de ses os brisés résonna dans la pièce.

_« C'est bon_ ! Avec ça il doit être calmé ! »

Au grand damne de la kunoichi, il se releva, ses blessures guérirent instantanément et il se mit à rire. La seule pensée de Sakura à cet instant fut « _C'est un fou_. »

_Hidan : P*tain j'adore ça !_

_Sakura : Quoi ?_

Il disparut dans un nuage de fumée pour réapparaître derrière Sakura. Il l'empoigna par le cou et se serra contre elle.

_Hidan : Ressentir la douleur… et l'infliger. Dit il d'une voix suave_

Il lécha le cou de la jeune fille avant de la pousser sur le lit.

_« Il est cinglé !_ Ce type est un malade ! »

Il s'avança et se mit au dessus d'elle. Il souleva la robe de sa « _victime_ » à la hauteur des hanches, puis laissa glisser ses mains vers le haut.

_Hidan : Où est passé ta p*tain de force ? _

_Sakura : Lâche moi ! cria t elle en se débattant_

_Hidan : Enfin de la résistance… Tu m'excites encore plus petite tra*née!_

_Sakura : Non !_

« _De l'aide_ je vous en supplie ! »

_? : Sakura ? Ca va ?_

Hidan lui couvrit la bouche avec sa main.

_Hidan : Dégage Deidara elle est occupée ! …__**Aïe**__ !_

Sakura lui mordit la main, enfin libre de sa voix elle cria. Deidara enfonça la porte d'un coup de pied pour se trouver devant une Sakura à moitié nue et un Hidan sans maillot en train de remonter encore plus les habits de la jeune fille.

_Deidara : Hidan, tu te casses de là._

_Hidan : C'est plutôt à toi qu'on devrait dire ça ! Tu nous déranges !_

_Deidara : Je n'ai pas l'air de la déranger elle. Et le chef nous a prévenu : il faut qu'il y est une bonne entente. Ou du moins qu'elle ne se fasse pas violer dès le premier soir._

_Hidan : Ch*er !_

Hidan se leva, ramassa son maillot et sortit, sans oublier de lancer un regard rempli de sous entendus à Sakura. Celle-ci remit sa robe correctement et des larmes commencèrent à couler le long de ses joues. Pourquoi pleurait elle ? Elle avait déjà tuer et faillie être tuée plusieurs fois. Pourtant à cet instant elle aurait préféré mourir plutôt que de vivre la suite ; qui se serait certainement produite si Deidara ne les avait pas interrompus.

_Deidara : Ne te méprends pas, je n'ai pas fait ça pour t'aider. Ce sont les ordres du chef._

Sakura ne répondit pas. Elle qui avait cru voir en le blond de la sympathie, maintenant elle apprenait qu'il n'obéissait qu'aux ordres. Celui-ci d'apprêta à partir, il s'avança vers la porte ; néanmoins il se stoppa. Il fit demi tour et tendit un mouchoir à la jeune fille avec un air gêné.

_Deidara : Un ninja ne pleure pas ! C'est assez gênant de voir une fille pleurer devant soi…_

Peut être qu'elle ne s'était pas trompée sur lui après tout !

_Sakura : __**Merci**__. Dit elle en souriant_

_Deidara : Hein ? Euh oui. J'y vais, si tu te refais agresser crie un coup ! Je suis en face !_

Sakura ria en essuyant ses larmes, au moins elle savait qu'elle n'était pas seule.

•••

_Le lendemain…_

_? : Debout ! _

_Sakura : Non maman encore un peu s'il te plait…_

_? : J'espère que ce n'est pas à moi que tu parles._

_Sakura : Heiiiin ?_

Elle se leva brusquement pour voir Kakuzu qu'elle avait accidentellement pris pour sa mère.

_Kakuzu : Pourquoi m'a-t-on remis cette tâche ingrate ? Il faut que tu te prépares, c'est l'heure de déjeuner._

_Sakura : Alors les criminels aussi déjeunent…_

_Kakuzu : Oui, même si je veille à nos dépenses quotidiennes je ne vais pas nous laisser mourir de faim ! Lève toi vite ! Tu connais le chemin. Moi je me barre_.

« _Plus désagréable_ que lui je ne trouverai pas… »

Elle prit le temps de se laver et s'habilla en vitesse, mettant cette fois ci le short et le haut. Si elle avait eu un col roulé sous la main elle l'aurait sûrement mis. Hier elle avait repéré les pervers et cette fois ci ça n'allait pas se passer comme ça ! Après s'être préparée elle longea le couloir pour se rendre dans la salle à manger (_si on pouvait appeler ça ainsi)._ Sakura poussa la porte et repéra de suite les places à éviter. A côté de Hidan : plus **jamais** ! A côté de Sasori : mieux vaut ne pas tester. Ah ! Il y a une place près de Deidara.

Elle passa devant Hidan :

_Hidan : Deidara ne sera pas toujours là pour te sauver..._

_Sakura : Je ne me rappelle pas t'avoir adresser la parole._

Elle continua, et s'assit près du blond, malheureusement en face de Sasori.

_« Ça_ pourrait être pire ! »

_Sasori : Tiens, tu t'es fait un ami ?_

_Sakura : Je m'intègre._

_Sasori : Oui, on m'a dit que tu t'étais intégrée hier soir aussi…_

_Sakura : Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles._

_Sasori : Est-ce que les rapports sexuels sont considérés comme « intégration » ?_

_Sakura : Mais tu vas la fermer ta grande gue…_

_Deidara : Elle n'a pas eu de rapports hier soir désolé. Dit il en coupant sa voisine_

_Sasori : Je vois, il y eu l'arrivée d'un sauveur !_

_Deidara : Jaloux ? demanda t il ironiquement_

Le marionnettiste soupira, et Sakura de son côté remercia Deidara, qui l'avait secouru une deuxième fois. A la fin du déjeuner, où Sakura et Deidara avez fait connaissance, Pein retint la kunoichi. Celle-ci se demanda ce qu'on lui voulait **ENCORE**. Allait elle passait une journée normale en étant ici ?

_**Ça reste à voir…**_

* * *

**En espérant que cela vous ai plu... **

**(N'ai pas osé mettre du lemon, certaines personnes n'aiment pas ça ;)) **

**Si vous en voulez dites le moi, je vous enverrai peut être ce qui aurai pu se produire !**

**A la prochaine **


	4. Chapter 3 : Combat,

**Salut ! Tout d'abord merci pour vos reviews :D J'étais très étonnée personnellement d'en avoir !**

**Bref, la cohabitation va être dure pour Sakura. **

**Avez vous lu le dernier chapitre paru de Naruto ? Avec, attention Spoiler, la déclaration de Sakura ?**

**Mon estime pour elle en a pris un coup... C'était pitoyable --;**

**En résumé, Bonne lecture, merci de me lire **

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Combat, Konoha et balade dans les bois.**

_Pein retint la kunoichi. Celle-ci se demanda ce qu'on lui voulait __**ENCORE**__. Allait elle passait une journée normale en étant ici ?_ Depuis son arrivée elle avait failli se faire tuer et violer. Au moins les pires choses sont passées ! Qu'allait il lui dire maintenant ? « _On a détruit Konoha, c'était un accident_ » ? Ou allait il la plaquer contre le mur et l'embrasser ? Ou bien encore lui annoncer qu'elle devait partager une chambre avec Sasori ? Sakura s'attendait au pire.

_Sakura : C'est pourquoi ?_

_Pein : Il faut que j'évalue ton niveau pour former des équipes._

_Sakura : Ah ce n'est que ça…_

_Pein : Tu t'attendais à quoi ?_

_Sakura : Rien. Quand est ce que le combat est programmé ?_

_Pein : Maintenant._

_Sakura : Quoi ?_

Pein sortit un kunaï de sa poche et l'enfonça dans la poitrine de la jeune fille. Celle-ci disparut dans un nuage de fumée.

*_Pein :_ Un clone…*

Sakura apparut alors dans les airs, descendant en piquet sur le chef de l'akatsuki, la main entourée de chakra. Pein eu juste le temps de lever les yeux et d'éviter le coup. Le poing de Sakura vint s'écraser au sol, et dans un fracas, un énorme trou se creusa autour d'elle. Deux clones l'attaquèrent alors, néanmoins elle s'en débarrassa facilement.

…

Le combat dura ainsi deux heures devant les yeux des autres membres venus assister au spectacle. Jusqu'à temps que Sakura n'ait plus qu'une infime partie de chakra.

_Pein : Ça sera tout pour aujourd'hui. Tu te débrouilles assez bien pour une fille de ton âge._

_Sakura : Merci…_

Elle tituba, elle avait quelques os cassés et son bras gauche avait pris un sale coup. Elle s'avança dans le couloir, passant près des membres de l'organisation. Tobi et Deidara vinrent l'aider à avancer.

_Tobi : Mademoiselle Sakura est très forte ! Tobi était étonné !_

_Sakura : Merci Tobi… Je vais pouvoir marcher jusqu'à ma chambre, vous pouvez y aller._

Tobi repartit en chantant et sautant.

_Sakura : Pourquoi restes tu ?_

_Deidara : Je t'accompagne. Tu es faible maintenant, on ne sait jamais ce que certains pourraient te faire. _

_Sakura : je vois de qui tu parles._

Ils arrivèrent devant la chambre, et au moment où Deidara allait partir, les jambes de Sakura flanchèrent. Le blond soupira et la prit dans ses bras. Il la déposa sur le lit délicatement.

_Deidara : Voilà jolie demoiselle !_

_Sakura : Reste s'il te plait. Le temps que je me soigne. Si tu me parles je ressentirai moins la douleur._

_Deidara : D'accord._

Deidara s'assit auprès d'elle. Elle n'avait pas l'air bien depuis hier soir, il faut dire que l'expérience avait été traumatisante. Ce n'était pas la première fille que Hidan essayait d'abuser. Sakura le regarda et lança la discussion.

_Sakura : Sont ils comme ça tout le temps ? Je veux dire, les autres. Désagréables et cassants._

_Deidara : Oui ! dit il en riant, Mais ton arrivée ne fait qu'empirer les choses !_

_Sakura : C'est-à-dire ?_

_Deidara : Et bien, pour Kakuzu tu représentes une dépense en plus. Tu as déjà « tué » Sasori, alors il est normal qu'il t'en veuille. Concernant Hidan… Tu l'excites je pense._

_Sakura : Je l'excite ?_

_Deidara : Tu ne lui parles pas, tu l'insultes. Et c'est toi qui lui as parlé en premier, il a du prendre ça comme une avance. Sinon tu es belle et habillée sexy ! N'importe quel homme serait attiré._

La kunoichi rougit à ce compliment. Il été direct certes, mais il ne lui disait pas « _T'es bonne_ ! » et ça, venant d'un criminel ça fait plaisir, de plus que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il la complimentait. Deidara sentit une gêne s'installait, il continua donc de parler.

_Deidara : Sinon pour Zetsu, je pense qu'il veut te manger, Itachi s'en fout, Tobi est comme ça avec tout le monde, Konan t'aime bien : elle espère que tu la rejoindras dans sa lutte féminine ! Pein… Sans commentaires, c'est mon chef ! Voilà, j'ai fait le tour._

_Sakura : Et toi ?_

_Deidara : Je trouve que tu es une fille sympa, qui fait un peu peur par moment, mais je t'apprécie. Bon il est temps pour moi d'y aller beauté divine !_

_Sakura : N'en rajoute pas ! _

Le blond sortit de la pièce en faisant un signe de main à Sakura. Enfin quelqu'un de normal dans cette organisation de tarés !

_Pendant ce temps à Konoha…_

_Naruto : __**OÙ EST ELLE ? OÙ EST SAKURA**__ ?_

_Tsunade : Calme toi Naruto ! Crier ne fera pas avancer les choses !_

_Naruto : …_

Depuis ce matin, les personnes défilaient dans le bureau de l'Hokage. Elle avait eu le droit aux pleurs de Hinata, à la crise de Ino, aux aboiements de Akamaru, à l'infime inquiétude de Shikamaru et maintenant aux cris de Naruto. Bien que Tsunade soit aussi inquiète que son élève ai disparue, elle essayait de ne pas le montrer. Si elle commençait à paniquer, où serait on ?

_Naruto : Que s'est il passé ?_

_Tsunade : On ne sait pas encore._

_Naruto : QUOIII ??_

_Tsunade : Elle a sûrement disparue hier… C'était son jour de repos. Il n'y a aucune trace de violence chez elle, juste une fenêtre ouverte. Personne n'a rien entendu._

_Naruto : Je vais la chercher._

_Tsunade : Tu ne sais même pas par où aller ! _

_Naruto : Ce n'est pas en restant dans ce satané bureau qu'on la retrouvera plus vite !_

Tsunade soupira, supporter Naruto en temps normal était difficile, mais alors là !

**Toc toc !**

_? : Hokage sama ?_

_Tsunade : Oui ? Vous avez des nouvelles ?_

_? : Il y a un témoin._

_Tsunade : Et bien faites le vite entrer !!_

Une vague d'espoir remplit le cœur des personnes présentes. Ils allaient enfin avoir une piste. L'homme entra et s'installa sur une des chaises.

_Tsunade : Alors, qu'avez-vous vu ?_

_X : Je n'ai pas juste vu, ils m'ont parlé. Dit il stressé_

_Tsunade : Calmez vous et racontez moi._

_X : C'était dans la nuit…_

_**Flash Back…**_

_*X : Il faut que je rentre vite sinon l'autre va encore s'inquiéter ! Saleté de bonne femme !*_

_Je n'aurais pas du boire autant… Il faut que je prenne un raccourci, je vais traverser par le jardin des Haruno ça sera plus court. Hop ! Un petit saut au dessus de la barrière ! Et …_

_X : Vous êtes qui vous ?_

_Qu'est ce qu'ils font à la fenêtre de Sakura à cette heure ? Et ces capes… Noires avec des nuages rouges, c'est d'un goût ! Pourquoi ils ne me répondent pas ? Ils ont l'air de parler ensemble…_

_Deidara : Si vous pouviez continuer votre chemin Monsieur, ça nous éviterait de vous tuer._

_X : Quoi ?_

_Ils sont fous ! L'autre avec les yeux bizarres soulève quelque chose… Sakura !_

_X : Et lâchez là ! _

_Itachi : Deidara, occupe toi de lui. N'oublie pas ce qu'a dit le chef : pas de violence._

_Deidara : Ça marche !_

_Le grand blond s'approche de moi pendant que je cherche une issue. Pourquoi ai-je ouvert ma bouche ? Je ne boirai plus c'est promis !_

_Deidara : Ecoute moi le vioc, je n'ai qu'une chose à te dire…_

_**Fin du flash back.**_

_Naruto : Et qu'est ce qu'il a dit ??_

_Tsunade : Naruto !_

_X : Il m'a dit « _Va dire à ton Hokage qu'elle a le bonjour de l'Akatsuki ! Et que sa petite Sakura est maintenant des nôtres. _»_

Un silence s'installa dans la salle.

_Tsunade : … Pourquoi ne nous avez-vous pas prévenu avant ?_

_X : Je croyais que c'était du à l'alcool. Mais après toute l'agitation d'aujourd'hui, je me suis dit que je ferais mieux de vous voir._

_Tsunade : Bien._

_Naruto : Je ne peux pas croire que Sakura ai accepté de les rejoindre !_

_Tsunade : Ils lui ont sûrement fait du chantage. _

_Naruto : Comment ?_

_Tsunade : Tuer sa famille si elle n'accepte pas, ou encore balayer Konoha de la carte._

_Naruto : Je vais les tuer !_

_Tsunade : Prépare toi Naruto et forme une équipe, je vous envoie sur les pistes de ces enf*irés !_

La journée risque d'être longue.

_Retour à la base secrète de l'Akatsuki…_

Sakura se baladait dans les couloirs, un kunaï préparé dans sa main. Depuis son agression elle était prête à se battre à tous moments. Dans les couloirs elle n'aperçut aucun tableau, aucune affiche ou poster ; juste des pierres grises et ternes. Elle comprenait mieux pourquoi ils étaient tous comme ça. Bref, elle s'ennuyait. Deidara était parti en mission avec Tobi et ne rentrait que ce soir, de plus elle n'avait aucune envie de rendre visite à un autre membre. Soudain, quelque chose la fit sortir de ses pensées, elle aperçut un faisceau de lumière et s'avança vers lui. Il la dirigea tout droit vers…**une porte**.

_« Si_ c'est un piège c'est vraiment insultant. »

Elle prit son kunaï et le pointa devant elle. Elle donna un coup de pied violent dans la porte, qui s'effondra. Aucun ennemi en vue, juste de l'herbe et des arbres. Sakura remit son kunaï dans sa poche, ne sentant aucune présence de chakra dans les environs.

_« Je pourrai_ m'échapper facilement… Mais si ils le remarquent ils me rattraperont vite. »

La kunoichi se tortura l'esprit de « _J'y v_ais » et de « _J'y_ vais pas ». D'un côté elle trouvait trop simple la façon dont elle avait pu sortir, mais d'un autre côté c'était peut être sa première et dernière chance de s'en sortir. Elle décida de marcher un peu dans cette espace vert pour se remettre les idées en place. Si elle décidait de s'enfuir elle pourrait le faire pendant sa promenade !

_« Au mo_ins ici, pas de violeur ! »

Elle chassa de son esprit les souvenirs de la veille. Si il retentait l'expérience elle jura de le découper en petits morceaux et de le donner à manger à Zetsu ! Si il aimait la souffrance, elle allait lui faire plaisir. La jeune fille marcha quelques minutes puis s'assit sous un arbre. Tout allait bien quand elle sentit deux formes de chakra. Le premier elle le connaissait : Sasori. Mais l'autre... Il lui donnait envie de vomir, sûrement celui de Hidan. Elle entendit leur voix, mais ne distinguant pas ce qu'ils disaient, elle s'approcha et se concentra sur ce seul bruit.

_Sasori : Alors comme ça tu ne lui as rien fait ? Ça m'étonne de toi…_

_Hidan : Facile à dire ! Cet en*ulé de Deidara est arrivé en plein milieu !_

« _Band_e de sales… Ça les éclate de parler de ça ? »

_Sasori : Tu pourras en profiter cette après midi, Deidara n'est pas là._

_Hidan : Peut être pas tout de suite, déjà que le boss m'a fait la morale !_

_Sasori : Je vois._

_Hidan : Sinon concernant Konoha, quoi de neuf ? Ils se bougent le c*l un peu ?_

« _Je v_ais enfin pouvoir savoir ! »

_Sasori : On devrait parler de ça plus tard, nous ne sommes pas seuls. _

_Hidan : Hein ?_

_Sasori : Tu peux te montrer Sakura, je t'ai repérée !_

« _Me_eerrde !! »

Sakura tenta de cacher son chakra mais elle avait utilisé trop d'énergie pour le combat. Elle s'arma de son kunaï et courut aussi vite qu'elle pu dans le sens opposé. Elle pu entendre des bruits de course derrière elle. Elle ne voyait plus la fin de ce bois. Elle avait l'impression de passer devant le même endroit à chaque fois. Jusqu'à ce que…

« _Cet_te pierre… Je passe devant à chaque coup ! Ne me dîtes que… Une illusion ! Je me suis faite avoir. »

Décrétant que courir ne servait plus à rien, elle s'arrêta près d'un arbre et se cacha derrière. La course avait certainement cessé, il n'y avait plus aucun bruit. « Sauvée ! » se dit Sakura. Elle ferma les yeux et soupira une seconde ; ce qu'elle regretta amèrement quand une main vint se poser sur sa bouche.

_Sasori : Salut ! _

Sakura ouvrit les yeux, elle ne savait pas si elle aurait préféré lui ou Hidan. Elle pouvait battre le sadomaso mais pas Sasori.

_Sasori : Alors maintenant je vais enlever ma main, si tu cries Hidan viendra par là et je ne donne pas plus de détails sur ce qu'il pourrait te faire. Si tu restes calme, je ne serais pas trop méchant avec toi. Ne t'inquiètes pas, je n'ai aucune envie d'abuser d'une fille comme toi. Donc vas-tu te taire si je te lâche ?_

Sakura hocha la tête de haut en bas. De toute manière elle été obligée. Il enleva sa main, laissant une marque rouge sur les joues de la jeune fille. Celle ci tendit le poing le poing vers le haut et s'apprêta à frapper le marionnettiste.

_Sakura : Tu y as cru ? Sale con ! cria t elle_

Sasori retint le poing de Sakura sans grande peine. Il la plaqua contre l'arbre.

_Hidan : Sasori ? Tu l'as trouvée ? C'était quoi ce cri ?_

Le concerné regarda Sakura, terrifiée à l'idée de ce qu'elle venait de faire. Il réfléchit quelques instants puis…

_Sasori : Non elle n'est pas là, pour le cri j'en sais rien ! Elle a du se faire chopper par un autre ! _

_Hidan : Ouais… Je retourne à l'intérieur on se les caille ici. _

_Sasori : Je vais marcher un peu, si je la trouve je te la ramène._

Sasori attendit quelques instants que le chakra de Hidan disparaisse. Sakura n'avait rien dit, elle restait muette, l'air surpris.

_Sasori : Si tu te demandes pourquoi j'ai fait ça c'est simple : si il te viole maintenant le chef le mettra en mission pour un mois ou deux. Je n'ai pas envie que tu te balades sans crainte dans la base. Ça te ferait trop plaisir !  
Sakura : Si j'avais pu apercevoir une lueur de sympathie, elle a disparut. Je ne sais pas ce qui me retient de te tuer !_

_Sasori : Tu es faible, dit il en se rapprochant ; terrifiée et fatiguée d'avoir couru, rajouta t il en rapprochant son visage de celui de Sakura._

Celle-ci aurait bien sorti son kunaï si Sasori ne lui tenait pas les mains. Il sourit, comme si il avait deviné son intention et brusquement posa ses lèvres sur celles de la jeune fille.

**« **_**C***_**NNARD ! »**

* * *

**Voilà !**

**Quel salaud Sasori ! Tout a fait mon genre *w* xD**

**A la prochaine j'espère. N'oubliez pas l'auteur !  
**

**MP. ;)**


	5. Chapter 4 : Baiser,

**Bonjour à toutes et à tous ! **

**La suite rien que pour vous =D**

**Je l'ai écrit en vitesse comparée aux autres chapitres, vous m'en voyez navrée . --; **

**Je n'ai plus beaucoup le temps d'écrire, les cours reprenant demain. MAIS ! Ne vous inquiétez pas, la suite sera écrite dans les délais ;)**

**Bonne lecture et merci beaucoup pour vos reviews ! **

**Merci aux reviewers anonymes :) Je répondrai dans le prochain chapitre.**

**Bref, je ne vous retiens pas plus longtemps !**

**_MP_.**

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : Baiser, coups et visite.**

_Il sourit, comme si il avait deviné son intention et brusquement posa ses lèvres sur celles de la jeune fille._

_**« C*NNARD ! »**_

Sakura cria mentalement. Lui, cet être immonde lui volait un baiser. Sasori quand à lui, se disait qu'il incarné le sadisme à la perfection. L'embrasser faisait parti de ses plans. Il la détestait et voulait lui faire sentir. Elle le haïssait et celui ci en profitait un maximum. Il tenta d'aller plus loin dans les baiser non partagé, il franchit la bouche de Sakura avec sa langue.

_Sasori : Aïeee !! _

Sakura qui lui mordit la langue au sang.

_Sasori : T'es malade ! Sale…_

_Sakura : C'est plutôt moi qui devrais me plaindre espèce de taré !_

_Sasori : Tu sais que tu es mignonne quand tu t'énerves ? _

Le ton ironique qu'il utilisa irrita particulièrement Sakura. Il n'était pas le genre de garçon à dire ça pour faire plaisir mais plutôt pour se « _foutre_ » de son interlocutrice, ou interlocuteur. Cependant il s'approcha de la kunoichi une seconde fois. Elle eut une soudaine envie de meurtre.

_Sasori : Tu as aimé non ?_

A cet instant Sakura se demanda comment elle aurait pu aimer ce baiser. Il était forcé, non partagé et ils se détestaient mutuellement. Elle se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas tout lui envoyer à la figure. Elle lui dit seulement :

_Sakura : Dans tes rêves._

_Sasori : Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point ça me vexe !_

_Sakura : Tu as fini ? J'aimerai rentrer._

_Sasori : On reprendra ça une autre fois. Fais attention en rentrant. _

Il fit demi tour et continua son chemin à travers le bois. Sakura fouilla sa poche à la recherche de son arme, pour pouvoir la lui lancer dessus.

« _Il me_ la prit ! »

Elle décida qu'il était temps qu'elle rentre, le froid se faisait sentir et elle devait à tout prix se laver la bouche au savon. Elle traversa à travers les buissons pour arriver devant la porte. Personne dans le couloir, c'était déjà ça. Elle n'avait aucune envie de croiser un autre pervers. Elle se dépêcha d'entrer, un frisson l'ayant parcouru.

_« Il faut que j'aille_ au toilettes… »

Il parait que le froid donne envie d'uriner. Dans le cas de Sakura, cela se confirmait. Le seul problème qu'elle avait est qu'elle ne savait absolument pas où étaient ces fichus toilettes. Elle marcha et arriva à une intersection.

_« A droite_ ou à gauche ? Il faut toujours prendre à droite il parait… »

Elle tourna donc à droite pour se perdre une dizaine de minutes plus tard. Elle regrettait de s'être réjouie qu'il n'y ait personne. Une aide lui serait bien utile maintenant. Ou alors que Pein lui donne un plan de la base ! C'était immense ! Si seulement ils avaient installé des panneaux lumineux écrits "Toilettes"... Ce n'était pas le cas ici. Il lui fallait demander à quelqu'un et vite.

_« N'importe_ qui ! »

_? : Perdue kunoichi ?_

_Sakura : Itachi…_

_Itachi : Tu cherches quelque chose ?_

_Sakura : Euh oui._

**Pourquoi** fallait il qu'elle tombe sur lui ? Entre toutes les personnes présentes dans la base, c'était celui à qui elle aurait le plus honte de demander la localisation des WC. Il la regarda avec un air interrogatif, quand à elle, elle évita de le regarder dans les yeux. Il le remarqua.

_Itachi : Tu peux me regarder maintenant, je ne vais pas attaquer un « camarade »._

Sakura releva les yeux et croisa ses sharingans. _« Wahou_ ! ». Ils étaient différents de ceux de Sasuke, d'un rouge beaucoup plus pourpre. Ils étaient assez envoûtant il faut l'avouer. Elle se reprit vite, c'était un criminel, ce n'était pas un détail sans importance.

_Itachi : Alors que cherchais tu ?_

_Sakura : Les…Enfin euh… Jure moi de ne pas rire !_

_Itachi : Mmh._

_Sakura : Les toilettes. Dit elle tout bas_

Itachi réprima un petit rire. Il ne s'attendait pas à ça ; les cuisines ou encore les armes auraient parut normal, mais pas les toilettes ! Sakura été surprise de le voir rire. Elle le voyait plutôt quand un homme sans émotion, muet et impassible. Comme son frère. Elle refoula l'image de Sasuke, il été parti, point.

_Sakura : Tu avais promis ! _

_Itachi : Désolé. Tu continues tout droit et c'est la troisième porte à droite. Dit il en reprenant son sérieux_

_Sakura : Merci._

Elle se mit à courir jusqu'à la porte et l'ouvrit brusquement avant se s'engouffrer dans la pièce.

*_Itachi : Marante…*_

•••

Après sa petite commission, Sakura n'ayant rien d'autre à faire, partit faire un tour et visiter toutes les pièces. Elle espérait trouver quelque chose de compromettant. Par exemple un string de Sasori, un ourson de Hidan ou encore la sucette qui avait fait le modèle pour le masque de Tobi. Elle commença son expédition par la salle à côté des toilettes. Elle tapa à la porte avant de l'ouvrir, elle n'avait pas envie de tomber sur Zetsu nu. Pas de réponse, elle poussa le portique.

_« A mon avis_ c'est la salle d'entraînement. C'est immense ! »

Elle fit le tour rapidement, contemplant les armes et les mannequins. Elle ne pu s'empêcher de se défouler sur un de ceux-ci. Elle imaginait la tête de Sasori et de Hidan. Ils n'avaient pas intérêt à s'approcher d'elle à présent. Après quelques minutes passées à frapper le bonhomme, elle sortit de la salle calmée. La jeune fille s'attaqua à la pièce suivante puis à celle d'après, jusqu'à arriver à la cuisine. Le repas été préparé pour ce midi.

_« Qui fait les plats_ ici ? Je me demande si ils le remarqueront si je mets du poison dedans… Oui ils le remarqueront sûrement. »

Elle allait repartir quand elle vit des cheveux bleus au fond de la cuisine.

_Sakura : Konan ?_

_Konan : Ah ! Tu m'as fait peur !_

_Sakura : Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?_

_Konan : Et bien je prépare les plats. Et toi ?_

_Sakura : Je visite… C'est toi qui prépares tout toute seule ?_

_Konan : Oui ! Les autres sont trop occupés._

_Sakura : Ou trop fainéants ! Je vais t'aider. Qu'est ce que tu prépares là ?_

_Konan : Le dîner. Nouilles, viandes et sauce soja. _

_Sakura : Je sais faire ! _

_Konan : Merci. Tu sais c'est assez dur d'être la seule fille ici._

Sakura pensa à la façon dont ils devaient lui parler, surtout Hidan, **ce sale pervers lubrique** ! Mais elle avait l'air d'être assez proche de Pein ; les autres ne devaient pas trop la chercher ou encore moins tenter de la violer ! Sakura ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser à Konoha. Une fille par équipe, elle avec Naruto et Sasuke, remplacé par Saï par la suite…

_Konan : Sakura ? Ça va ?_

_Sakura : Oui ! Je repense à quelque chose._

_Konan : Je vois… Comment étaient tes coéquipiers ? _

_Sakura : Hein ?_

_Konan : Tu as bien vu les miens, je me demandais si tous les autres étaient aussi vulgaires._

_Sakura : Non pas du tout !_

C'est ainsi qu'une discussion animée se mit en route. Les deux kunoichi parlèrent de tout et de rien ; celle de Konoha commença par une description de ses amis. Elle avait quelqu'un à qui parler en plus de Deidara, vider son sac lui faisait le plus grand bien. Elle devait s'éloigner de son passé et elle le savait. Comme on dit : _« Si tu restes les pieds coincés dans le passé, tu te cognes la tête dans le présent »_. Dans son cas on pouvait faire une exception. La jeune fille savait que des ninjas seraient envoyés à sa recherche.

Le repas fut près quelques temps plus tard. Quand la table fut mise et le plat servi dans chaque assiette, les membres restants de l'Akatsuki arrivèrent.

« _Maintenant que j'ai le choix de la place, choisissons_ avec précaution… Deidara n'est toujours pas rentré et Tobi non plus. Il ne me reste plus qu'à côté de Itachi, il a été plutôt sympa tout à l'heure ! »

_Sakura : Je me permets. Dit elle en s'asseyant à côté de lui_

_Itachi : Je t'en prie._

_Sakura : Encore merci pour euh… Enfin tu vois !_

_Itachi : Je vois. _

« _Pas_ très bavard… »

_Itachi : Miss WC. Glissa t il peu après_

_Sakura : Eeehh ! _

_Itachi : Mange ça va refroidir !_

_Sakura : Ah oui._

Itachi lui rappelait Sasuke. Impassible et presque muet. Cependant elle le trouvais gentil au fond, il aurait pu ne plus parler après son _« je vois_ » ; néanmoins il a fait de l'humour ! Merci mon dieu, au moins elle ne verrait plus les Uchiwa comme des gens sans émotions. Elle essaya de raviver la conversation mais un individu nommé Sasori s'invita.

_Sasori : Tu as préparé le repas avec Konan ?_

_Sakura : Oui. Répondit elle sèchement_

_Sasori : J'avais peur que cela soit empoisonné. Mais puisque tout le monde vit encore !_

_Sakura : Je n'oserai pas !_

« _Même si_ l'idée m'a traversé l'esprit ! »

_Sasori : On pourra reprendre notre entrevue de tout à l'heure après le repas non ?_

Le sourire et le ton qu'il avait utilisé ne présageaient rien de bon. Sakura savait très bien de quoi il parlait. Elle décida donc de ne pas le garder pour elle. Elle prit son courage à deux mains et dit tout haut :

_Sakura : Tu veux dire quand vous m'avez coursée dans les bois Hidan et toi et que tu m'as forcée à t'embrasser ? _

Un silence s'abattit sur le groupe. Tous s'arrêtèrent de parler pour regarder le visage de Sasori se décomposer. Quand à Sakura, elle avait un grand sourire victorieux sur les lèvres.

_Pein : Sasori et Hidan, je vous avais prévenus._

_Hidan : Je n'ai rien fait cette fois !_

_Pein : Sasori ?_

_Sasori : Je __**démens.**__ Pourquoi aurais je embrassé une fille que je hais ? C'est stupide et très humiliant._

Pein soupira, il regarda Sakura qui avait l'air outrée. Il savait certainement qu'il mentait mais que pouvait il faire ? Il fallait qu'elle se défende elle-même. Elle ne devait pas compter sur les autres. Si le reste de sa vie doit se dérouler ici, il faut qu'elle s'y habitue.

_Pein : On verra ça une autre fois._

Le déjeuner se passa sans autre élément perturbateur. A part une fois quand Hidan se leva pour aller _« se vider_ » comme il le disait si bien. Il n'était pas revenu à table ensuite. A la fin, Sakura se leva également. Elle était fatiguée du combat de la matinée ; et ce qu'elle voulait le plus au monde, c'était dormir. Elle avança donc dans les couloirs, elle passa à pas de loup devant la chambre de Hidan. Sakura entra dans sa chambre et après avoir jeté ses affaires, s'affala dans le lit et s'endormit de suite. Le **sommeil réparateur,** il n'y a que ça de vrai.

•••

Au dîner, tous les membres étaient réunis, enfin pas tous. Sakura manquait à l'appel. Deidara et Tobi venaient de rentrer de leur mission sans une égratignure. D'ailleurs Tobi restait dans son coin, avec sur le visage une expression d'horreur. Ils s'installèrent tous, certains regrettant l'absence de la jeune fille.

_Deidara : Je m'ennuie… Rappelez moi pourquoi elle ne mange pas ce soir ?_

_Tobi : __**Nonnnnnn **__Tobi ne veut pas se rappeler !_

_Pein : Parce que j'ai confié à Tobi la tâche d'amener notre princesse, qui s'avérait être un vrai démon au réveil._

_Deidara : Un peu comme Sasori !_

_Pein : Si l'on veut…_

_Kisame : Pour Sasori c'est différent, il est comme ça tout le temps._

_Sasori : Je ne crois pas t'avoir parlé tronche de merlan !_

Et c'est dans une ambiance conviviale qu'ils dînèrent le reste de la soirée. Quand à Sakura, elle été toujours endormie. Deidara se demanda si elle arriverait à dormir cette nuit. Il quitta la table pour aller dans sa chambre. La mission l'avait fatigué ; elle avait été simple certes, mais ils avaient du courir, Tobi et lui, la moitié de la journée.

*_Deidara : Comment_ fait Tobi pour avoir autant d'énergie ? En plus d'être débile il est hyperactif…*

Le blond arriva devant sa porte. Il se retourna et regarda celle de Sakura. Devait il aller la réveiller ? Il opta pour non, ne voulant pas avoir à faire à elle de mauvaise humeur. Il rentra dans la chambre lui appartenant, repensant à la mission que Tobi et lui avait menée à terme. Une histoire d'information sur les différents démons qui pourraient leur servir, bref la routine. Bien entendu ils avaient du tuer quatre cinq ninjas ! Ca ne serait pas une mission sans quelques morts. Il se dirigea dans la salle de bain, enleva son haut et le reste de ses habits, laissant apparaître ses cicatrices et divers tatouages. Il déposa ou plutôt jeta ses vêtements à terre ; puis entra dans la douche.

De son côté, Sakura se réveilla doucement. Elle avait cru entendre des bruits de pas dans le corridor. Elle se leva, puis mit un gilet _made in Konan_ posait sur sa table de chevet.

_« Quelle heure ? … Quoi_ ? Déjà 23 heures ! J'aurais du attendre avant de m'endormir. Je suppose que les autres ont déjà mangé. J'ai la vague impression d'avoir aperçu Tobi à un moment… Bon qu'est ce que je fais maintenant ? »

Soudain elle se rappela que Deidara et la sucette étaient rentrés ce soir. Elle allait enfin être en sécurité dans cette bâtisse. Étaient ils blessés ? Elle s'inquiéta plus pour le blond que pour Tobi en réalité.

_Une petite visite surprise s'annonçait ! _

* * *

**Enfin terminé ! :p**

**Pas terrible ce chapitre, je n'en suis pas très fière... Promis je me rattraperai au suivant ! Eheeh !**

**A bientôt **

**MP.**


	6. Chapter 5 : Chambre d'en face,

**Bonjour à tous ! =D**

**Merci encore à ceux qui suivent l'histoire ! Quand je vois le nombre de lecteurs par chapitre je suis tout de suite de bonne humeur :) Rien de mieux pour vous remonter le moral, je vous assure !**

**Voici le chapitre 5, quand je pense que c'est la première fois que j'écris ça me fait bizarre ^^**

**Bref, bonne lecture à vous. **

_**Petit sondage : Quel est votre personnage préféré ? (Dans l'Akatsuki bien entendu.)**_

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : Chambre d'en face, faux couple et pantin.**

_Une petite visite surprise s'annonçait !_

Elle sortit de sa chambre sans faire de bruit et longeant les murs, elle ne voulait pas tomber sur Sasori ou Hidan. Elle tapa à la porte d'en face.

« _Pourv_u qu'il soit là… »

_Deidara : C'est qui ?_

_Sakura : Ta voisine d'en face !_

_Deidara : Ah… Rentre je suis dans la salle de bain !_

_Sakura : Ok._

Elle poussa la porte et rentra dans la pièce. La chambre de Deidara était plus spacieuse que la sienne. Des sculptures étaient installées un peu partout. Sûrement toutes faites par ses mains. Sakura n'osa pas en toucher une. A ce qu'elle avait vu lors d'un combat, ces statues avaient tendance à exploser. Elle regarda autour d'elle en faisant le tour de la pièce. Rien d'anormal part ici. A part peut être…

«_ Une _marionnette ? »

_Deidara : Un cadeau de Sasori._

Sakura fit volte face, gênée d'avoir été surprise en train de fouiner. Deidara été torse nu, les cheveux mouillés aux pointes, une serviette posée autour du cou. La kunoichi rougit à cette vision.

_Deidara : Je suis fier de te faire cet effet ! s'exclama t il en riant_

_Sakura : Tu te trompes !_

Elle se retourna, en faisant semblant de bouder.

_Deidara : C'est comme ça que tu m'accueilles ? Après une mission si éprouvante…_

_Sakura : Sèche tes larmes de crocodile ! Tu n'es même pas blessé._

_Deidara : C'est pour vérifier ça que tu es venu ?_

_Sakura : Oui. En tant que médicin je suis bien obligée…_

_Deidara : Tu l'as quand même fait de ton plein gré !_

*_Deidara_ : Toujours aussi belle... Regarde la dans les yeux Dei, dans les yeux…»

_Sakura : Bon voilà, j'étais venue pour ça._

_Deidara : Il ne s'est rien passé pendant mon absence_ ?

Il la vit hésiter. Si elle lui disait, il serait capable d'aller chercher Hidan par la peau des fesses et d'aller crier sur Sasori. Elle se dit alors que ça ne leur ferait pas de mal. Et puis tout le monde été au courant pour le baiser, elle se devait de lui dire avant qu'il ne le sache par un autre. Elle s'assit sur le lit seule, Deidara préférant rester debout.

_Sakura : Si. J'ai fait un tour dans la « forêt » et malheureusement Sasori et Hidan sont arrivés. _

_Deidara : Qu'est ce qu'ils t ont fait ?_

_Sakura : Hidan rien. Mais cette enflure de marionnettiste m'a…. embrassée._

_Deidara : Ouf !_

_Sakura : Quoi ouf ? Il m'a embrassée ! Embrassée !_

_Deidara : Comparé à ce qu'il aurait pu te faire, je trouve que c'est peu. J'imaginais pire ! _

_Sakura : Oui, dans un sens…_

Un silence s'imposa. La kunoichi ne s'attendait pas à cette réaction venant de la part de son voisin. Elle aurait espéré qu'il s'énerve un peu plus ; cependant il avait trouvé un moyen de positiver la chose. Entre un baiser et un viol, Sakura se dit qu'elle avait eu beaucoup de chance. Heureusement qu'elle l'avait mordu à temps.

« _Je déteste_ ce genre de blanc… »

_Sakura : Je vais y aller. _

_Deidara : Ne me dis pas que tu es fatiguée !_

_Sakura : Pourquoi ?_

_Deidara : Tu as dormi toute l'après midi. Une vraie marmotte._

_Sakura rouge : C'est… Tu m'énerves !_

*Deidara : J'adore son expression quand elle est gênée… Tiens je n'avais pas remarqué son mini short !*

_Sakura : T'as fini de me reluquer ?_

_Deidara : Jamais !_

_Sakura : Tu m'obliges à sortir alors. Bonne nuit !_

_Deidara : Bonne nuit._

« _… Et_ mais… »

_Sakura : Tu n'essaierais même pas de me rattraper !_

_Deidara : C'est toi qui veux partir !_

_Sakura : Tu ne comprends rien !_

_Deidara : Alors reste !_

_Sakura : … Si tu insistes._

Elle retourna s'asseoir à sa place initiale. Un sourire se dessina sur son visage ; elle avait confiance en Deidara, et l'ambiance était plutôt bonne. C'est sur que comparé à certains (_suivez mon regard…*Hidan et Sasori: Quoi ?*)_ le blond était vraiment sympathique. Il faut aussi ajouté qu'il n'était pas mal du tout !

Lui et Sakura parlèrent un moment de la mission qu'il avait eu, puis de la conversation qu'elle avait échangée avec Konan. Au fur et à mesure de rire et d'imiter les autres membres, la jeune fille eut chaud et eut l'idée d'enlever son gilet, elle n'avait aucune envie de transpirer. Elle laissa donc apparaître un débardeur léger un peu trop grand pour elle.

*_Deidara :_ Merde…*

_Sakura : Ça va ? Tu fais une drôle de tête !_

Elle posa sa main sur le font du jeune homme. Celui-ci eut un frisson et la repoussa soudainement avant de se lever.

_Sakura : Qu'est ce qui te prends ? _

_Deidara : Il est tard, tu ferais mieux d'y aller non ?_

_Sakura : Mais j'ai envie de rester avec toi. J'ai dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas peut être ?_

Elle attrapa Deidara par le bras.

_Sakura : Dis moi ce qui ne va pas au moins !_

Il se retourna vers elle et scella ses lèvres aux siennes. Il la poussa sur le lit en continuant de l'embrasser. Sakura, sous le choc, ne se débattit pas. Deidara se mit au dessus d'elle et approfondit le baiser. Quelques secondes plus tard il recula son visage lentement. Des larmes montèrent aux yeux de la jeune fille.

_Deidara : Voilà pourquoi. Ne crois pas que je sois « gentil ». Si je fais parti de cette organisation ce n'est pas pour rien. _

_Sakura : …_

_Deidara : Je suis un homme, et une très jolie fille était installée en tenue légère sur mon lit. Selon toi, qu'est ce que j'ai ressenti ? _

Il se leva et balança sa serviette sur une chaise.

_Deidara : Allez retourne dans ta chambre maintenant._

Sakura se releva et courut vers la sortie. Arrivée à sa porte, elle posa ses doigts sur ses lèvres. Elle avait envie de pleurer mais une part d'elle était heureuse. Ce sentiment était bien étrange. Elle repensa à ce qu'il avait dit et à la scène précédente. Il lui avait fait comprendre qu'elle ne le connaissait pas assez pour être aussi proche de lui.

_« Qu'est_ ce qui m'arrive encore ? »

Elle poussa la porte et rentra dans sa chambre. Elle n'en voulait pas à Deidara. Il avait essayé de la faire sortir mais elle s'était encore plus rapprochée. Et puis elle ne le détestait pas.

•••

Le lendemain, tout le monde était présent au petit déjeuner. Quand Sakura arriva dans la salle, Deidara la fixa puis détourna les yeux. Il se sentait gêné de son agissement la veille. Non pas qu'il le regretter mais comment reparler normalement après ça ? Ce à quoi il ne s'attendait pas c'est que la kunoichi vienne s'installer à côté de lui à table.

_Sakura : Salut…_

_Deidara : Salut._

_Sakura : Désolée pour hier._

_Deidara : Quoi ? Ce serait plus logique si c'était moi qui m'excusais ! _

_Sakura : C'est vrai !_

_Deidara : …_

_Sakura : Pourquoi ce silence ?_

_Deidara : Parce que j'en garde un bon souvenir et que je ne regrette rien._

_Sakura rouge : Je ne m'attendais pas vraiment à ça !_

_Deidara : Ok ! Désolé de t'avoir volé un baiser._

_Sakura : Merci, tu es pardonné. _

Sakura pouvait lui pardonner à lui. Par contre elle se devait de pourrir la vie à Sasori et au sadomaso. Ces deux là regretteront leurs actes. Une voix la fit sortir de ses pensées.

_Sasori : Alors Sakura, tu ne racontes pas à tout le monde ta croustillante virée dans la chambre d'en face ? Tu l'as pourtant fait pour celle dans les bois…_

_Sakura : J'ai été voir si il été blessé ! C'est mon travail de médicin. Je n'ai rien à ajouter._

_Sasori : Alors explique nous pourquoi je t'ai vue sortir en courant les joues rouges et l'air troublée ?_

_Sakura : Je…_

_Sasori : J'ai oublié un détail important ! Tes doigts fins portés à tes lèvres juste avant d'entrer dans ta chambre._

Sakura avait été tellement concentrée à ce moment qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué la présence de Sasori dans le couloir. Elle regretta d'avoir baissait sa garde. A présent elle avait envie de tuer le marionnettiste de suite et de se suicider après. Au moins elle mourra avec honneur et soulagée d'un poids.

_Pein : Deidara… Dois je te mettre en mission pour plusieurs mois ? _

_Deidara : …_

_Pein : Je pense que Sakura a eu assez d'émotions fortes ces temps ci, alors si tu ne peux pas te contenir j'y remedrai._

_Sakura : Non !_

Les regards se posèrent sur Sakura. Elle n'avait aucune envie de se retrouver seule encore une fois, et en plus pour plusieurs jours. Déjà qu'en une journée elle avait failli se faire violer…

_Pein : Pourquoi ? _

_Sakura : Je…J'étais d'accord._

_Tous : QUOI ?_

_Sakura : J'étais d'accord pour qu'il m'embrasse ! Ça en dérange un ?_

Tous répondirent négativement. Elle n'avait pas eu le choix, si elle n'était pas intervenue Deidara serait déjà loin et Sasori en aurait rajouté une couche sur son dos. Elle n'avait pas pensé à la suite en disant ça ; comment les autres membres allaient la voir ? Il y en plus d'un qui vont interroger le blond quand elle partira. Celui-ci la regardait avec un air surpris. Elle se contenta de lui dire « _Au moins tu restes_. » Il lui sourit et finit son plat.

Concernant les autres, il vaut mieux montrer leurs pensées en direct.

*_Pein _: Je la sens mal…*

*_Konan _: Ils sont ensembles depuis quand ?*

_*Itachi :_ Je vois. C'est pour sa défense. Je suis le seul à avoir compris apparemment…*

*_Hidan_ : Elle ne m'épargne rien… J'adore ça !*

_*Sasori_ : Bonne réplique, j'espère que tu as pensé à la suite.*

*_Tobi _: Tobi est heureux pour son Sempaï !*

*_Kakuzu :_ Pourvu qu'ils ne fassent pas d'enfants ! Sinon on sera vite en faillite…*

*_Zetsu_ : N'importe quoi…*

*_Kisame_ : Pourquoi lui et pas moi ?*

Bref, la plus grande majorité d'entre eux pensait qu'un couple s'était formé au sein de l'organisation. Ce qui n'est sans déplaire à certains. Konan pensa quelques secondes après que si Deidara et Sakura pouvait être ensemble, pourquoi elle n'aurait pas le droit de tenter sa chance ? Elle aimait quelqu'un, et depuis longtemps. Tous les autres l'avaient déjà deviné soit dit en passant !

Sakura quitta la table alors que le blond finissait son dessert. Elle fut suivie de près par Sasori qui se leva à son tour.

« _Pourquoi_ il me suit celui là ? Si il croit passer inaperçu… »

Cependant elle n'osa pas se retourner. Si il devait lui parler il n'avait qu'à avançait plus vite. Ce qu'il fit peu après. Sakura accéléra soudainement, espérant le semer dans les couloirs.

_Sasori : Je n'ai aucune envie de me fatiguer…_

La jeune fille fut alors retenue par une force invisible. Ses jambes lui firent faire demi tour et elle avança comme un pantin vers Sasori. La raison ? Et bien des fils de chakra sortaient des extrémités de ses doigts et s'étaient accrochés à la kunoichi.

_Sakura : Dégage ces fils tout de suite ! Je ne suis pas ta marionnette !_

_Sasori : Qui voudrait d'une marionnette comme toi ? Une poupée doit être belle pour avoir du succès, et tu n'as pas cette chance, désolé._

_« Je_ le **HAIS**. »

_Sakura : Qu'est ce que tu veux ?_

_Sasori : As-tu menti tout à l'heure ?_

_Sakura : A propos de quoi ?_

_Sasori : Ne me prends pas pour un imbécile._

_Sakura : J'ai dit la vérité. Dit elle en avalant sa salive_

_Sasori : Vraiment ? _

Elle acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

_Sasori : Donc si je te touche, j'aurais Deidara sur le dos ?_

_Sakura : Ça dépend de lui._

_Sasori : Pourquoi ne pas testé ? _

Sakura retint une insulte et tenta de s'échapper. Malheureusement les fils accrochés à son corps l'en empêchèrent. Sasori rapprocha la jeune fille pour la prendre dans ses bras. Elle ne ressentit aucune émotion. Il était froid comme à son habitude. Sur ce coup là elle était bloquée, mais il lui restait la voix. Elle n'hésita pas à s'en servir et cria le plus fort possible. Ce à quoi elle aurait du penser c'est la moyen qu'il allait utiliser pour la faire taire.

Il lui vola un baiser pour la seconde fois. Mais cette fois ci il pu l'approfondir, Sakura étant sous le choc. Il éloigna son visage et vit le regard meurtrier de sa victime. Il lui fit son plus grand sourire.

_Sasori : Tu ne te débats pas ? _

_Sakura : J'aimerai, crois moi !_

_Sasori : Que fait Deidara ? Il devrait déjà être arrivé… _

_Sakura : …_

_Sasori : Quand on parle du loup... Tu reconnais ces chakras ? _

_Sakura : Hidan… _

_Sasori : Et notre bon ami Deidara ! Que feront ils si ils nous voyaient nous enlacer amoureusement ?_

_**Sakura : N'y pense même pas !**_

* * *

**Voilà ! **

**A la prochaine, merci bien d'avoir lu !**


	7. Chapter 6 : Fleur,

**Aaah la suite ! J'ai réussi ! Yahouh :D Je suis en pleine écriture du septième, désolée du retard.**

**Merci pour vos reviews encourageantes **

**La déclaration de Sakura était une ruse ! Mais pourquoi ? Raaah ...**

**Bref, voici la suite, bonne lecture à vous tous.**

**MP.**

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : Débat, photo et fleur.**

_Sakura : N'y pense même pas !_

Aussitôt dit aussitôt fait. Il la tira vers lui une nouvelle fois. Les mains de Sakura furent dirigées dans le dos de Sasori tandis que celles du jeune homme s'installèrent sur les hanches de celle-ci. Il enfouit son visage dans son cou.

Deidara de son côté en avait assez d'entendre les insultes criées par Hidan depuis qu'ils étaient sortis. Il tourna à gauche en compagnie de son camarade et ce ne fut pas sans surprise qu'il trouva Sakura et Sasori dans une position assez douteuse.

_Deidara : Sasori…_

_Hidan : T'aurais pu nous attendre mec ! _

Deidara lui lança un regard noir. Hidan murmura quelques insultes incompréhensibles à l'égard du blond. Celui-ci attrapa le marionnettiste par l'épaule et le recula de quelques mètres. Il se posta devant Sakura, qui était enfin libérée des fils.

_Sasori : Voilà enfin le chevalier servant !_

_Deidara : Qu'est ce que tu lui as fait encore ?_

_Sasori : On a plus le droit de s'enlacer maintenant ?_

_Deidara : Arrête de répondre par une autre question._

_Sasori : Je voulais juste voir ta tête si tu me surprenais avec elle. Je ne suis pas déçu !_

_Deidara : Ne t'avise plus de la toucher._

Il s'apprêta à faire demi tour avec Sakura.

_Sasori : De quel droit tu me dis ça ? Elle ne t'appartient pas aux dernières nouvelles._

_Deidara : Je n'ai pas dit que…_

_Sasori : Ton nom est écrit dessus ? Vous êtes mariés peut être ? __**Non.**__ Alors arrêtes de jouer ton rôle de protecteur, ça m'exaspère. Tu veux te la taper toi aussi n'est ce pas ?_

_Deidara : Tu vas la fermer ?_

_Sasori : Je ne m'étais pas trompé donc… Tu n'as pas envie d'aller plus loin avec elle des fois ? Comme hier soir par exemple._

Deidara ne savait pas quoi répondre à ça. Il est vrai que la veille il avait eu envie d'échanger plus qu'un baiser avec elle. Mais après tout il était un homme normal ! Concernant son droit d'intervenir dans la vie privée de Sakura, Sasori avait assez bien résumé la chose. Il ne pouvait en aucun cas donner des ordres aux autres. Alors pourquoi s'était il énervé ? Pour se _« la taper _» ? Au fond de lui, il savait qu'il y avait un peu de ça.

_Sakura : __**STOP **__! cria t elle,Je voulais juste rentrer dans ma chambre tranquillement. Pourquoi ça doit se finir comme ça ? _

Sakura avait remarqué la gêne de Deidara suite aux affirmations du marionnettiste. En vérité, celui-ci avait réussi à mettre le doute en elle. Est-ce que le blond était comme les autres ? Sa tête été remplie de questions plus insensées les une que les autres. Elle partit en laissant trois autres membres derrière elle. Elle entra dans sa chambre s'allongea sur son lit. La journée allait être longue…

•••

La jeune fille était allongée depuis quelques heures déjà. Elle n'avait pas le courage de se relever ni de bouger. Pourtant elle fut bien obligée d'aller dans sa salle de bain pour se brosser les dents. D'une part pour avoir bonne haleine et d'autre part pour enlever les microbes que Sasori avait sûrement du lui refiler. Elle prit son temps et se coiffa après avoir fini. Elle s'attacha les cheveux encore une fois. La kunoichi baissa les yeux et vit son bandeau, maintenant griffé. Elle le prit et s'en servit comme serre tête. Elle faisait partie de l'Akatsuki et elle s'y était accommodée.

Elle sortit de la pièce et découvrit avec surprise et peur l'individu installé sur son lit.

_Hidan : Hello !_

« _Que va_-t-il faire si je rerentre discrètement dans la salle de bain ? »

Elle abandonna cette idée, ayant trop peur qu'il défonce la porte par la suite.

_Sakura : Je n'ai aucune envie que ça se passe comme la dernière fois._

_Hidan en se levant : T'inquiètes poupée. Même si tu es très sexy dans ton puta*n de petit short moulant !_

_Sakura : Reste où tu es !_

_Hidan : Je viens te demander quelque chose. _

_Sakura : Vas y…_

_Hidan : Echange ta chambre avec la mienne !_

« _Je c_herche le piège là… »

_Sakura : Pourquoi ?_

_Hidan : Je préfère la tienne. _

_Sakura : Et… ?_

_Hidan : C'est suffisant !_

_Sakura : Qui est dans la chambre voisine à la tienne ?_

_Hidan : Personne…_

_Sakura : Qui ? Répéta t elle sur un ton insistant._

_Hidan : Sasori._

_Sakura : Je m'en doutais ! Vous avez vraiment un esprit tordu. C'est __**non.**__ Je reste ici._

_Hidan : Je peux te forcer… dit il en avançant vers elle._

Par réflexe Sakura lui mit un coup de poing qui l'envoya s'aplatir contre le mur. Elle courra jusqu'à la sortie et frappa à la porte de Deidara. Pas de réponse. Il ne restait donc plus que _« lui_ ». Elle cogna à sa porte.

« _Alle_z ouvre ! Ouvre ! »

La porte s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître l'Uchiwa.

_Itachi : Sakura ?_

La nommée Sakura rentra en vitesse dans la chambre, sans demandait la permission. Avant que Itachi puisse dire quelque chose, Hidan était posté devant lui, la folie se reflétant dans ses yeux. L'adepte de Jashin se calma quand il croisa les sharingans du grand brun. Il cria une insulte comme à son habitude et s'en alla se balader dans les corridors. Itachi se retourna et vit Sakura regardait la photo présente sur sa table. Sasuke et lui devant leur maison. Elle datait d'assez longtemps ; son petit frère n'avait que 7 ans. Il reprit le cadre des mains de la kunoichi.

_Itachi : Qui t'as dit de toucher ?_

_Sakura : Désolée._

_Itachi : Tu peux retourner dans ta chambre, il est partit. Par la suite, n'oublie pas de fermer ta porte à clef ! _

_Sakura : Oui… Merci._

_Itachi : N'hésite pas si il revient !_

Elle sortit de la chambre, se demandant pourquoi, alors qu'ils se haïssent, Itachi détenait une photo de Sasuke et de lui ? Il y avait peut être une raison cachée à tout ça. Mais si Itachi avait le même comportement que son petit frère, Sakura n'en tirera pas la moindre information. Elle leva les yeux et elle vit Kakuzu dans le coin du couloir.

_Kakuzu : Evite de tous te les faire._

_Sakura : Quoi ?_

Il ne dit rien et repartit en sifflotant.

« _Qu'est_ ce qu'il veut dire ? »

En espérant que vous, lecteurs, avez tous compris… Sinon vous n'êtes pas assez vieux pour lire ça ! Allez oust, dans votre chambre ! Sakura n'avait aucune envie de retourner dans la sienne. Elle passait la moitié de ses journées dans cette pièce et en plus son voisin aux cheveux gris n'avait rien de rassurant. Elle se demanda où elle pouvait aller. Dans la cuisine aider Konan ? S'entraîner ? Non, rien de tout ça. Elle avait envie de prendre l'air et d'être seule.

Soudain elle décida. Même si elle n'en gardait pas de bons souvenirs, les bois lui convenaient très bien. Sakura prit la route pour arriver devant la porte. Elle dissimula son chakra puis passa la porte, après avoir vérifié être bien seule dans cette espace vert. Elle s'installa sous un arbre comme la dernière fois.

« _J'en a_i assez. Naruto… Que ferais tu à ma place ? »

Sans s'en rendre compte elle arrachait l'herbe se trouvant à portée de ses mains. Est-ce que Deidara voulait la même chose que les autres ? Après tout sa technique était peut être d'être gentil est agréable. Au moins il se démarquait du lot et on l'appréciait !

« _Ne pense_ plus à ça Sakura, n'y pense plus. »

Sa vue devint embuée et elle sentit quelque chose coulait le long de ses joues.

« _Des _larmes ? Pourquoi je… »

Elle plia les genoux et posa sa tête dessus. Elle ne savait pas réellement la raison de son chagrin mais ce qui était sûr c'est que ce ne serait pas le dernier. Si Deidara était là il aurait pu la réconforter et la rassurer… Elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'arrêtait pas de penser à lui et à ses agissements de la veille. Il n'avait pas essayé d'aller plus loin ; il ne l'avait pas forcée ; il l'avait prévenu peu après. Elle se sentit rassurée à cet instant. « _Il_ » n'était pas un gros pervers. Juste un homme. Sakura sentit une chose se poser sur son crâne. Elle releva brusquement la tête et une fleur lui tomba dans les mains.

_Tobi : Mademoiselle Sakura ? Tout va bien ? _

_Sakura : Tobi !_

_Tobi : Tobi a aperçu Mademoiselle Sakura et il lui a semblé qu'elle pleurait. Alors Tobi lui a ramené une jolie fleur ! _

Sakura sourit devant le comportement enfantin de son interlocuteur.

_Sakura : Merci elle est très belle !_

_Tobi : Comme Mademoiselle Sakura !_

_Sakura : Ahah ! Ce n'est pas avantage ici ._

_Tobi : Mademoiselle Sakura parle sûrement des méchants Hidan et Sasori ! _

_Sakura : Oui, de toute manière ils ne me laisseront jamais en paix._

_Tobi : Ne recommencez pas à pleurer Mademoiselle Sakura ! _

_Sakura : Oh je ne pleurerai pas pour eux Tobi ! Ça leur ferait trop plaisir…_

_Tobi : Tobi aime le sourire de Mademoiselle Sakura ! _

« _Direct_ comme garçon… »

Il disait les choses avec tant de facilité que Sakura l'enviait un peu. A Konoha elle était surtout connue pour sa force et son caractère. Mais jamais elle n'osait dire ce qu'elle pensait vraiment. Tandis que lui, derrière son caractère d'enfant pouvait tout ce permettre, ça ne serait pas mal vu. Sakura décréta que le moment était mal choisi pour étaler ses états d'âme…

_Sakura : Au fait Tobi, est ce que tu le fais exprès d'être comme ça ou bien est-ce intentionnel ?_

Un silence s'installa. Malgré son masque Sakura sentit qu'il la regardait fixement. Elle se sentit bête d'avoir posé cette question et le regrettait. Tobi ria légèrement.

_Tobi : Disons que tout le monde a ses petits secrets._

La voix qu'il avait utilisé pour dire cette phrase était différente de celle de d'habitude. Plus grave et rauque. Il se releva soudainement après un moment de silence.

_Tobi : Tobi doit y aller ! Au revoir Mademoiselle Sakura ! Et ne pleurez plus !_

Sakura se contenta de lui faire un signe de la main, elle se demanda si elle n'avait pas rêvé. Quelque chose lui disait qu'il ne fallait pas chercher plus loin sur la vie de la sucette géante si l'on tenait à la vie. Elle regarda la fleur qu'il lui avait offerte, un lys blanc. Où avait il trouvé ça ? Elle l'accrocha dans ses cheveux en le coinçant sous son bandeau. Elle resta quelques minutes de plus à la même place, au calme. Elle se préparait mentalement à ce qui allait suivre. C'est-à-dire le déjeuner et la longue après midi à ne rien faire. **Tout cela s'annonçait prometteur** !

_Pendant ce temps à Konoha…_

Naruto avait **lui-même** composé une équipe pour partir au secours de Sakura. Celle-ci se composait de quatre membres et lui-même. Pour commencer il avait pensé à _Kiba_. Grâce à son flair et celui de Akamaru ils pourront repérer plus vite la route que les membres de l'Akatsuki avaient prise après s'être emparé de la kunoichi. De plus ils avaient une grande connaissance de la forêt.

Il avait aussi demandé à _Shikamaru_ de les accompagner. Bien que celui-ci ne fût pas très motivé à l'idée de devoir bouger il accepta. Naruto savait que seul Shikamaru pouvait trouver un plan d'attaque ou de fuite en moins de cinq minutes. Il pouvait également immobiliser les ennemis, ce qui leur faciliterait la tâche.

Le renard fut obligé de prendre _Lee _avec eux. D'après lui il se devait de « Sauver Sakura pour lui montrer l'intensité de son amour envers elle ! ». Il avait aussi ajouté qu'il ferait 400 fois le tour du village sur les deux mains en marche arrière si il n'y parvenait pas.

Et le dernier n'est pas des moindres. _Shino_ faisait parti de l'équipe également. Ses insectes pouvaient toujours servir contre un des membres qui utilise des marionnettes. Et si ils tombaient sur l'un des membres ils pourraient le suivre grâce à une de ces bestioles posées sur ses vêtements.

Bien qu'il avait envie de prendre Gaara, Naruto se dit qu'il devait partir au plus vite du village. Pas le temps d'attendre l'arrivée du ninja de Suna.

En ce moment toute l'équipe se trouvait devant les portes de Konoha, prête à partir. Même si tous étaient un peu découragés à l'idée d'affronter des criminels de rang S.

_Naruto : Ça va être difficile et nous allons peut être y perdre la vie, c'est pour ça que je vous remercie d'être là et d'avoir accepté cette mission._

_Kiba : Si tu essaie de nous rassurer en disant ça c'est raté !_

_Naruto : Eheheh !_

_Shikamaru : Bon… Quel est ton plan Naruto ?_

_Naruto : En fait je comptais sur toi pour ce petit détail._

_Shikamaru : Galère… Bon, petit topo : Nous ne savons pas quelle direction ils ont prise, ils sont partis depuis quelques jours et il n'y a aucune piste. En gros nous ne savons rien. Nous y allons les yeux bandés, et la mort nous attend au bout. _

_Kiba : Toi aussi tu…_

_Shikamaru le coupant : Cependant, Sakura est une de nos camarades les plus chères. Elle est la disciple de Tsunade et une des ninjas les plus puissantes du village. En tant qu'ami et habitant de Konoha je ne permettrai pas qu'une organisation, même l'Akatsuki, s'empare d'elle. Nous la retrouverons, même si nous devons jouer nos vies._

Un silence suivit à la fin de son discours. Il trouvait toujours les mots pour redonner confiance en soi et c'est une des raisons supplémentaires qui ont poussé Naruto à le choisir.

_Naruto : __**ALLONS Y !**_

_Tous : Ouais !_

_? : Attendez ! Vous n'allez pas partir sans un adulte avec vous, vous êtes encore des enfants_…

_Naruto : Kakashi Sensei ?_

_Kakashi : Ordre de Tsunade. Au cas où vous devriez combattre certains membres. _

Naruto acquiesça d'un hochement de tête. Ils étaient au complet, et à présent ils pouvaient partir. Enfin sans oublier une vérification des armes de chacun. Dix minutes plus tard, ils franchirent les portes du village. Ils pénétrèrent dans la forêt, qui semblait plus sombre qu'à son habitude.

_**La mission débutait ici.**_

* * *

**Qu'il est long ce chapitre ! Non ? **

**Je ne suis plus très inspirée ces temps ci, ça doit être la reprise des cours. Revoir mes profs me dépriment plus qu'autre chose ! Lol**

**En espérant que vous avez aimé. **

**A la prochaine (dans quelques jours.)**

**MP.  
**


	8. Chapter 7 : Cannibalisme,

**Bonjour bonjour ! **

**Chapitre 7 (déjà... xD) **

**Merci pour vos reviews, merci aux anonymes :D**

**J'espère que le chapitre vous plaira, **

**bonne lecture **

* * *

**Chapitre 7 : Feuille, fête et cannibalisme.**

_Elle se préparait mentalement à ce qui allait suivre. C'est-à-dire le déjeuner et la longue après midi à ne rien faire. Tout cela s'annonçait prometteur !_

Quand Sakura se releva, deux heures étaient déjà passées. Son estomac criait famine et elle avait des fourmis dans les jambes. Si elle n'avait pas eu ces problèmes, elle serait certainement restée allongée. En tout cas, maintenant, elle était debout, marchant en direction de la salle à manger. Arrivée dans le couloir où était sa chambre elle croisa Deidara. Elle s'arrêta devant lui, tous deux repensaient à ce que Sasori avait dit. Cependant Sakura évita d'y songer.

_Sakura : Tu vas manger ?_

_Deidara : Oui… Sakura, à propos de ce que Sasori a dit…_

_Sakura le coupant : Allons jusqu'à la salle ensemble alors !_

Elle le prit par la main elle le traîna dans les couloirs. Le blond devina qu'elle n'avait pas envie de reparler des propos du marionnettiste. Cependant il fallait qu'il lui explique ce qu'il ressentait. Il décida de lui en parler après le repas. Ils auront tout le temps. De son côté la jeune fille se dit exactement la même chose. Ils arrivèrent devant la porte de la salle à manger. Sakura s'apprêtait à rentrer mais Deidara la retint.

_Sakura : Oui ?_

_Deidara : Ta main. Ça ferait louche si on entrait tous les deux comme ça._

_Sakura : Désolée !_

La kunoichi lâcha la main de Deidara et rentra s'installer, suivie de près par le blond.

_Kisame : Ah voilà nos amoureux !_

Aucun des deux ne releva la remarque. Deidara regarda en bout de table, prêt à trouver son chef et sa camarade, mais leur place était vide.

_Deidara : Où sont Pein et Konan ?_

_Hidan : Dans ton c*l !_

_Kakuzu : Partis pour un jour ou deux. _

_Deidara : Et où sont ils partis ?_

_Kakuzu : Qu'est ce que tu veux qu'on en sache ?_

_Tobi : Tobi sait !_

_Deidara : Vas y dit…_

_Tobi : Non ! Tobi a dit qu'il ne dirait rien ! _

_Kisame : Traître !_

_Tobi : Mais Mademoiselle Konan et Pein sempai m'ont laissé ça…_

Il tendit une feuille devant lui, feuille qui lui fut arrachée des mains par Hidan. Le visage de celui-ci se décomposa puis un sourire s'étala sur son visage.

_Hidan : Matez moi ça !_

La feuille se retrouva au milieu de la table et tous se jetèrent dessus. Sakura la prit avant qu'elle ne s'arrache et lut à haute voix.

_**Fête du village de Gonje.**_

_Une envie de vous mêler à la population ? Demain soir Gonje vous offre divertissements, spectacles et rencontres._

_Restaurant sur place, cerisiers en fleurs, jeux divers, balade dans le parc en amoureux, boutiques, voilà ce qui vous attend dans notre charmant village !_

_Venez nombreux, en famille ou entre ami !_

_En espérant vous voir à la fête,_

_Kanade Shukiro, _

_Maire de Gonje._

_**Ps **__: De nombreux hôtels seront ouverts et de jeunes filles seront à votre disposition pour vous tenir compagnie durant la soirée._

_Sakura : La dernière phrase sert à attirer les pervers ou quoi ?_

_Hidan : J'y vais ! _

_Sakura : Et ça marche…_

_Kisame : Moi aussi j'y vais ! Ça fait longtemps que je ne suis pas sorti._

_Tobi : Tobi y va aussi ! Tobi aime les jeux !_

_Itachi : Je serai en mission demain._

_Kakuzu : Une perte d'argent supplémentaire… Je vous accompagne pour surveiller les dépenses._

_Zetsu : Je reste. Ça ne m'intéresse pas._

_Sasori : Des jeunes filles à notre disposition ? Est-ce que tu fais partie d'entre elles Sakura ?_

_Sakura : Non. Répondit elle sèchement_

_Sasori : J'y vais alors !_

_Deidara : Enfin une occasion de s'amuser…_

Tous sautèrent de joie à l'idée du lendemain. Sakura se retint de ne pas tuer Sasori. Elle réfléchit un instant puis une question lui vint à l'esprit.

_Sakura : Mais vous n'avez pas peur qu'on vous reconnaisse ?_

_Kisame : Laisse moi t'expliquer petite, le village de Gonje est un petit bled perdu où les gens ne connaissent même pas le mot « ninja » ou « arme ». _

_Sasori : Le genre de personnes qui vivent dans la paix et l'amour jusqu'à ce qu'ils se fassent attaquer et tous tuer un par un par une bande de ninjas en manque de violence._

_Sakura : Merci Sasori pour ce détail très important._

_Sasori : Je m'adapte à ton niveau._

_« Je_ vais l'éventrer. »

La kunoichi se demanda à son tour si elle allait participer à la fête. Ils allaient sûrement la laisser pour profiter de ces « _jeunes filles_ ». Si c'est pour se retrouver seule dans la foule ce n'est pas la peine. Quoique, elle voyait mal Tobi aller draguer. Même si il pouvait passé inaperçu en disant qu'il avait gagné son masque grâce à un jeu ; son caractère était assez spécial. Peut être que Deidara resterait auprès d'elle… Non elle devait arrêter de se faire des films ! C'est un homme, et comme tous les hommes il a des besoins. Si une jeune fille sexy venait l'aborder il ne dirait pas non du point de vue de Sakura.

_Deidara : Hey !_

_Sakura : Mmh ?_

_Deidara : Tu y vas ?_

_Sakura : je ne sais pas trop…_

_Deidara : C'est peut être la seule sortie que tu auras avant quelques années. _

_Sakura : Je sais mais…_

« _Mais _te voir te faire draguer m'énerverai trop ! Je ne peux pas lui dire ça. »

_Deidara : Si tu restes alors moi aussi._

_Sakura : Hein ? Je ne veux pas te priver d'une sortie !_

_Deidara : C'est un choix à prendre. Soit tu restes et je déprimerai avec toi, soit tu viens et on s'amuse tous les deux._

_Sakura : … D'accord j'irai._

_Deidara : Ouais ! C'est un bon choix !_

_Sakura : J'espère sincèrement…_

Il lui sourit et lui mit la main dans ses cheveux. Il prit le lys entre ses doigts puis l'enleva.

_Deidara : Qui te l'a donné ?_

_Sakura : Tobi._

_Deidara : Je vois… _

_Sakura : On dirait presque que tu es jaloux !_

_Deidara : Tu devrais arrêter d'être aussi directe…_

Il se retourna et se servit à manger. Sakura comprit qu'il avait été gêné. C'est alors que son estomac se tordit. Avec toute cette agitation elle avait oublié de manger. Elle se servit à son tour, puis s'assit à côté du blond. Pendant tout le repas les membres parlèrent de leur projet pendant la soirée. La kunoichi n'avait jamais entendu autant d'insultes et de vulgarité de toute sa vie. Je vous laisse imaginer, Hidan, Sasori et Kakuzu s'en donnant à cœur joie. Bref, voyons ce que pensent nos amis les membres de l'Akatsuki en ce moment même.

*_Hidan :_ Des hôtels et des filles chaudes… Le bonheur à l'état pur ! Et si j'arrive à choper Sakura ça sera encore mieux…*

*_Deidara_ : Qu'est ce qu'il a à regarder Sakura comme ça le Jashiniste ? De toute manière je ne la quitterai pas d'une semelle !*

*_Tobi :_ Des jeux… Par centaine avec des bonbons à gagner *ç* !*

*_Kakuzu _: Le premier que je prends à dépenser plus que la somme réglementaire je le tue !*

*_Sasori_ : Ça risque d'être amusant demain. Vu comment Hidan regarde notre victime favorite… J'adore ce genre de divertissements !*

*_Itachi _: J'espère que les deux pervers ne vont rien tenter et vont se contenter des filles mises à disposition.*

*_Zetsu_ : N'importe quoi…*

*_Kisame_ : On peut enfin sortir ! Merci mon dieu ! Ça calmera les ardeurs de certains.*

Comme vous le voyez toutes les personnes présentes sont heureuses de pouvoir faire une petite virée. Pour une fois Sakura s'amusait en mangeant, ni Hidan ni Sasori ne lui firent de remarques et l'ambiance était assez bonne. Même si le Jashiniste la regardait avec un air suspect. Elle n'y fit pas attention et poursuivit son repas. Quand il ne resta plus de nourriture dans les assiettes les membres se levèrent et quittèrent la salle. Néanmoins Deidara et Sakura restèrent assis. Sasori leur lança un regard furtif et sortit à son tour.

_Deidara : Je dois te parler de ce qu'a dit Sasori la dernière fois. _

_Sakura : Je m'en doutais…_

_Deidara : Surtout du passage… Enfin tu vois lequel !_

_Sakura : Oui, mais ne t'inquiète pas j'ai compris !_

_Deidara : Et qu'est ce que tu as compris ?_

_Sakura : Qu'au fond tu aimerais coucher avec moi c'est pourquoi tu es si gentil. Cependant ! Tu m'apprécies réellement comparé aux deux autres._

_Deidara : Comment tu … ?_

_Sakura en riant : Sans me vanter je suis assez intelligente !_

Le geste qu'elle avait fait avec la main pour balancer ses cheveux en arrière fit rire Deidara. Il n'avait pas besoin de lui expliquer, elle avait tout compris par elle-même. Et encore une fois elle avait été directe dans ses propos. Autant qu'il soit direct avec elle aussi.

_Deidara : Quand tu ries comme ça j'ai envie de t'embrasser…_

Panique à bord ! Le rouge monta aux joues de Sakura qui ne savait pas quoi répondre au blond. Elle balbutia des sons inaudibles puis regarda ses pieds et ne bougea plus. C'était la première fois qu'un garçon qu'elle appréciait lui disait ça. Bien entendu on l'avait déjà embrassée, ou plutôt forcée à embrasser.

_Deidara : Eh, réagis pas comme ça ! _

_Sakura : Comment tu veux que je réagisse ?_

_Deidara : Tu pourrais m'embrasser pas exemple !_

_Sakura : Je ne peux faire ça comme ça. Il faut le lieu et le moment adéquat !_

Deidara repartit dans un fou rire. La naïveté de la jeune fille le surprenait. Elle avait l'air si forte et si intelligente au premier abord, mais quand on la connaissait un peu mieux elle paraissait sensible et « _marante _». Il reprit son sérieux en voyant le regard que lui lançait la kunoichi.

_Deidara : Est-ce que pour toi une fête dans un village, avec des feux d'artifices et sous les cerisiers en fleur est un lieu adéquat ?_

_Sakura : Il reste à voir avec qui je suis._

_Deidara : Disons avec un séduisant jeune homme blond ?_

_Sakura : Je verrais sur place…_

Sakura ria puis se leva pour repartir dans sa chambre. Deidara lui tint compagnie jusqu'à la destination voulue. Ils n'avaient croisé personne dans les couloirs, aucun obsédé et zéro masochiste ! Sakura remercia le ciel d'avoir pu marcher dans les corridors avec le blond sans être harcelée ou menacée de viol. Elle plaça les clefs dans la serrure et se retourna vers Deidara.

_Deidara : Tu as l'air pressée de rentrer dans ta chambre…_

_Sakura : Tu veux quelque chose ?_

Il approcha son visage de celui de la kunoichi. Après un petit arrêt il continua de l'avancer pour poser ses lèvres sur celles de Sakura. Le baiser ne dura qu'une seconde. Deidara se retira vivement et continua sa route dans les couloirs après avoir murmuré « _On se revoit au dîner…_ »

Sakura le regarda partir. Quand il eut tourné et qu'elle ne fut plus dans son champ de vision, ses jambes flanchèrent. Elle été à présent assis devant sa porte, réfléchissant et portant sa main sur sa bouche. C'était le deuxième baiser qu'ils échangeaient. Pourquoi ne l'avait elle pas repoussé les deux fois ? Elle était perdue dans ses pensées et n'aperçut pas l'homme qui venait d'arriver.

_Sasori : Tu as perdu les clefs de ta chambre ?_

_Sakura : …_

Elle se releva, et lui tournant le dos ouvrit la porte.

_Sasori : Tu es muette maintenant ?_

Sakura lui lança un regard dédaigneux et lui referma la porte au nez. Elle n'en revenait pas. Comment avait osé faire ça ? Elle se félicitait mentalement tandis que la colère montait en Sasori.

« _Ah ç_a fait du bien ! Dans ta g*eule Pinocchio ! »

Soudain elle se ressaisit. Était il encore devant la porte ou était il parti ? Elle se risqua à ouvrir celle-ci lentement. Elle passa sa tête et jeta un coup d'œil à droite puis à gauche. Personne. Sauvée ! Sakura voulut aller rendre visite à Konan dans les cuisines, mais sur le chemin elle se rappela que la deuxième femme de l'Akatsuki n'était pas là ce jour ci.

« _Minute_… Qui fait le repas pour ce soir alors ? »

Elle continua donc sa route jusqu'aux fourneaux. La kunoichi rentra dans la cuisine, elle aperçut une grande ombre sur le mur d'en face. Soudain elle entendit du bruit. Elle s'avança, se préparant à frapper si l'individu l'attaquait. C'est alors qu'elle vit la plante, alias Zetsu, en train de couper de la viande.

_Sakura : C'est toi qui remplaces Konan ?_

_Zetsu : Ah Sakura ! Oui elle a dit que j'étais doué. __**Tu**__** parles elle avait besoin d'un larbin !**_

_Sakura : Euuh…_

_Zetsu : Je suis composé de deux parties._

_Sakura : Je vois. Et qu'est ce que c'est comme viande ?_

_Zetsu : Un bras. _

_Sakura en riant : Non sérieusement !_

_Zetsu : Un bras. __**T'es sourde ?**_

Sakura regarda le panier à côté de lui et pu reconnaître des membres humains. Elle avait la nausée à présent et une forte envie de passer le dîner. Elle chercha une excuse pour évitait de manger ça.

_Sakura : Les autres aiment bien ?_

_Zetsu : Je ne leur dis rien…_

_Sakura : D'accord. Je vais me préparer autre chose si ça ne te dérange pas._

_Zetsu : Je mangerai ta part alors !_

_Sakura : Je t'en prie, mange la !_

Sakura se prépara du poisson et du riz, maintenant dégoûtée de la viande. Elle se devait d'aller faire des courses, elle n'avait plus aucune confiance dans les bouts de viandes surgelés du frigo. Peut être avait elle déjà mangé de l'humain depuis son arrivée… Elle évita d'y penser trop longtemps. Elle plaignait les autres qui devront manger ça. Elle fit donc un plat pour Deidara, Tobi et Itachi. Après tout ils étaient les seuls à lui parler dans la bande**. Bien** **fait pour les autres !**

* * *

**Voilà ! Enfin la fin ! Mdr**

**Je suis en train de me demander combien de chapitre puis je faire... **

**A partir de quand n'aurai je plus d'idées ? Je ne sais même pas comment tout ça va terminer :p**

**J'improviserai pour vous chers lecteurs/lectrices 3**

**Merci d'avoir lu, à bientôt ! **

**MP.**


	9. Chapter 8 : Sakatsuki

**Salut à tous ! **

**Désolée de ne pas avoir posté plus tôt :( En vérité j'avais cru posté... mais non XD  
**

**Voilà la suite, merci pour vos reviews et merci beaucoup aux anonymes **

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre 8 : Dîner, Sakatsuki et habits.**

_Elle fit donc un plat pour Deidara, Tobi et Itachi. Après tout ils étaient les seuls à lui parler dans la bande. Bien fait pour les autres !_

Sakura passa l'après midi à préparer les différents plats. Elle fit un peu de tout, de l'omelette en passant par les boulettes de riz et la soupe. En tout vas elle ne mit pas de viande. L'idée de peut être manger un bout de doigt ou autre l'écoeurait. Quand elle regarda l'heure il était temps de dîner. C'est fou comme le temps passe vite quand on est occupé ! Sakura mit ses plats préparés dans un sac et sortit de la cuisine à la recherche de Deidara. Elle l'aperçut devant la porte de la salle à manger. Elle courut vers lui et le tira par le bras.

_Deidara : Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ?_

_Sakura : N'y va pas ! J'ai préparé un repas. _

_Deidara : Zetsu n'a pas remplacé Konan ? Il le fait d'habitude !_

_Sakura : Si, il l'a fait. _

_Deidara : Pourquoi as-tu préparé un repas alors ? _

_Sakura : Il vaut mieux que tu ne saches pas. Crois moi… Et puis j'avais envie qu'on mange ensemble !_

Un sourire apparut sur le visage du blond.

_*Deidara_ : Tout ça grâce à un petit baiser…*

_Sakura : J'en ai fait aussi pour Tobi et Itachi ! J'ai pensé qu'on pourrait dîner dans la forêt ! Non ?_

C'est à ce moment que le sourire victorieux de Deidara disparut. Quand elle avait dit « _ensemble _» il pensait _ensemble : à deux_. Pas à _ensemble : repas convivial_ ! Il se résigna en voyant l'air heureux qu'elle avait en parlant de ça. Si ça pouvait lui faire plaisir… Ils partirent tous les deux rechercher les deux invités manquant. Tobi étant le plus simple à repérer. Il était en train de chanter une chanson générique de dessin animé quand ils le trouvèrent. La sucette géante accepta de manger en leur compagnie. Ils tombèrent sur Itachi peu après. Celui-ci avait l'air surpris que les trois ninjas lui proposent de manger avec eux ; cependant il accepta.

Tous les quatre furent réunis autour d'un petit feu dans la forêt. Après avoir bien parlé, ils arrivèrent au dessert.

_Tobi : Tobi aime la cuisine de mademoiselle Sakura ! _

_Itachi : Ce n'est pas mauvais._

_Sakura : Merci ! Si j'ai fait ça c'est pour vous éviter de manger la cuisine de Zetsu._

_Deidara : C'est vrai que sa viande a un goût étrange… Même une fois il y avait un bout en forme de pouce ! _

_Tobi : C'est vrai !_

_Sakura : __**Ahaha**__…_

« _Je f_erais mieux de me taire. »

_Sakura : Parlez de vous un peu ! Vous avez des passions ? Ça doit être assez lassant ici._

_Tobi : Tobi aime les fleurs ! Et il aime aussi faire des jeux avec ses Sempaï ! Mais la dernière fois Tobi a failli mourir ! _

_Deidara : N'invente pas ! Sasori t'avais à peine effleuré ! C'est parce que tu es une chochotte !_

_Tobi : Tobi boude._

_Sakura : Et toi Itachi ?_

_Itachi : Rien de spécial, je suis souvent en mission. Ça ne me laisse plus vraiment de temps._

_Tobi : En tout cas Tobi aime beaucoup l'art de Deidara Sempaï !_

_Deidara : Tu ne boudais pas toi ?_

_Sakura : De l'art ? Comme les sculptures dans ta chambre ?_

_Deidara : Ouais. Mon art est le meilleur de tous !_

_Sakura : Tu peux nous faire quelque chose là ?_

_Deidara : Si ça te fait plaisir…_

Il prit de l'argile qu'il gardait dans sa poche, fit quelques gestes et quand il ouvrit ses mains, une rose remplaçait la pâte boueuse. Les détails étaient d'autant plus impressionnants que la vitesse avec laquelle il avait fait cette œuvre. Sakura restait émerveillée.

_Sakura : C'est magnifique ! _

_Deidara : J'allais la faire exploser mais vu que tu trouves ça beau, tiens !_

_Sakura : Merci !_

Le sourire que la jeune fille avait fait à cet instant fit rougir les trois garçons présents. Même Tobi sous son masque (_ndla : vieux pervers !)_ et Itachi d'habitude impassible. Pour Deidara, qui avait une envie soudaine de lui sauter dessus, c'était assez différent. Il était plus que rouge, on dira écarlate.

_Sakura : Qu'est ce que vous avez ?_

_Tous : Rien !_

_Sakura : Ah._

_Itachi : Bon je vais me coucher. Je dois partir cette nuit pour ma mission. Merci Sakura, c'était très bon._

_Sakura : Je t'en prie ! A bientôt._

_Itachi : Profitez bien demain soir._

Sur ces mots il disparut. Ils n'étaient plus qu'à trois et en manque d'un sujet de conversation ils parlèrent de la fête qui allait se produire.

_Du côté de la salle à manger…._

Zetsu avait servi le repas depuis une heure déjà, tous avaient mangé. Sauf Sasori, qui avait cru voir un œil dans son assiette. Les autres membres avaient remarqué l'absence de quatre personnes. Les langues se délièrent.

_Zetsu : Je savais que Sakura ne mangerait pas avec nous mais ça m'étonne des autres…._

_Kakuzu : Si ils ne mangeaient plus du tout ça nous reviendrait moins cher !_

_Sasori : On se demande ce qu'ils font à quatre… Seuls._

_Kisame : T'es vraiment un gros pervers Sasori ! Itachi et Tobi n'y penseraient même pas je suis sûr._

_Sasori : Mais Deidara par contre…_

_Hidan : Tu ne crois pas qu'il est en train de se la faire quand même ?_

_Sasori : Je n'affirme rien, je suppose._

Sur les bonnes paroles de Sasori et la délicatesse habituelle de Hidan, les autres membres commençaient à avoir de sérieux doutes et se faisaient des films. Le marionnettiste était très fier de lui. Donner une sale réputation à Sakura lui faisait un bien fou. Si elle ne lui avait pas fermé la porte au nez il aurait peut être était plus gentil. Le repas étant fini ils retournèrent à leur chambre respective. Tous pressés d'être le lendemain soir.

Bref, concernant Sakura et ses deux amis, ils étaient eux aussi retournés se coucher. La kunoichi se surprit à être un peu déçue. Deidara n'avait rien tenté. Quand elle avait voulu le prendre par le bras il l'avait évitée discrètement. Sakura eut envie d'aller taper à sa porte et de lui parler mais elle se rendit compte qu'il n'avait rien entre eux. Elle n'était pas sa petite amie, de quel droit était elle énervée ? Après quelques minutes de réflexion, elle laissa tomber et prit un bain.

A cet instant, Deidara regretta d'avoir rejeté le bras de la jeune fille. Elle avait eu un regard déçu, mais il lui en voulait un peu pour ce dîner « _ensemble _». De plus il n'avait rien pu tenter sur le chemin du retour, Tobi était entre eux deux. Il enleva ses vêtements et partit se laver. L'eau brûlante lui fit le plus grand bien.

* * *

_Un peu plus tard dans les bois…_

Cela faisait depuis leur départ que Naruto, Kiba et les autres courraient. Ils étaient déjà tombés sur un groupe de ninjas qui les avait attaqués. Malheureusement pour eux, Kakashi les battu tous à lui tout seul. Après ce court moment d'action il ne s'était rien passé. L'ennui les rongeait.

_Naruto : Kiba ! On est bientôt arrivé ?_

_Kiba : Qu'est ce que tu veux que j'en sache moi !_

_Naruto : Il faut trouver un endroit pour dormir cette nuit et nous installer._

_Kakashi : Naruto a raison ce coup ci. Arrêtons nous pour la nuit. _

Ils stoppèrent leur course et installèrent un campement à côté d'une rivière. Shino alluma un feu et grâce aux poissons attrapés par Naruto, Kakashi fit de bonnes brochettes. Ils mangèrent en silence, jusqu'à ce que Naruto finisse son plat.

_Naruto : Dîtes, et si on trouvait un nom pour notre équipe ?_

_Lee : Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?_

_Naruto : Vous savez bien, genre « Les pourfendeurs de Konoha » !_

_Kiba : Ça fait un peu cliché…_

_Shikamaru : C'est surtout inutile._

_Naruto : Alleeeezzz !_

_Kakashi : Je vais me coucher._

_Les autres : Lâcheur…_

Kakashi se retourna vers eux et leur fit un sourire sadique. Seul Naruto ne le remarqua pas. A travers ce sourire on devait comprendre « _Bonne chance avec lui !_ ». Ils partirent donc dans un débat sur le nom de leur équipe. Ils passèrent par « _Les chiens de la nuit_ » de Kiba ; « _Green attitude_ » par Gaï ; « _Les cocons de la libération _» par Shino ; ou encore « _Les 6 nuages_ » de Shikamaru. Mais les meilleurs étaient ceux de Naruto qui s'obstinait à trouver un nom à la fois classe et drôle.

_Naruto : La ligue des Ninjas extraordinaires* ?_

_Kiba : Où est ce que tu vas chercher ça ?_

_Naruto : Je ne sais pas trop… Que direz vous de « L'Akatsuki dans la peau* » ?_

_Kiba : Pas mal…_

_Lee : Non ! Il faut qu'il y ait un rapport avec Sakura ! C'est elle que nous recherchons. Alors, « Reviens nous belle fleur de cerisier » ?_

_Shikamaru : On cherche un nom pas un poème._

_Lee : Fait mieux pour voir !_

_Shino : On pourrait essayer de mélanger les deux._

_Kiba : Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?_

_Shino : On créé un nouveau mot avec Akatsuki et Sakura !_

_Naruto : Excellente idée ! _

_Lee : Akakura ?_

_Shikamaru : Satsuki ?_

_Kiba : Sakuratsuki ?_

_Naruto : Sakatsuki ?_

Un silence s'installa puis les cinq ninjas approuvèrent le dernier nom trouvé. A partir de maintenant et jusqu'à la fin de la mission, il s'appellerait Les **Sakatsuki**. Même si Shikamaru trouva ça immature, il s'était laissé prendre au jeu. Il ne fit donc pas de commentaire. C'est ainsi que l'équipe s'endormit à la belle étoile. Tous soulagés d'avoir enfin trouvé.

* * *

_Le lendemain, dans la base de l'Akatsuki…_

Sakura se réveilla vers une heure de l'après midi. Comment avait elle fait pour dormir autant ? C'est simple : Elle n'avait pas réussi à s'endormir avant trois heure du matin. Quelque chose lui disait que Naruto n'était pas loin. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle avait cette sensation, elle y avait pensé avant de s'endormir et en avait rêvé. Quand elle se réveilla elle se dit juste qu'elle était folle. Maintenant elle ne ressentait plus rien. Si elle restait avec des criminels psychopathes 24h sur 24 elle allait finir à l'asile… Vu l'heure elle devait avoir passé le repas. La kunoichi se lava et s'habilla simplement : Jupe et maillot noir. Pourquoi Konan n'avait que des affaires sexy ? En parlant d'affaires, Sakura se demanda ce qu'elle allait mettre pour la fête.

C'est donc motivée qu'elle partit à la recherche d'habits festifs. Bien qu'elle ne savait pas du tout où se trouvée la chambre de Konan.

_Deidara : Sakura ! Tu es enfin réveillée ma belle au bois dormant ?_

_Sakura : Tu aurais pu venir me réveiller !_

_Deidara : Après le choc qu'a eu Tobi la première fois qu'il a essayé je ne préférais pas._

_Sakura : Désolée…_

_Deidara : En plus nous avons du manger le reste de nourriture d'hier soir. Konan et Pein ne sont pas rentrés. _

_Sakura : Tu as mangé la nourriture de Zetsu ? demanda t elle l'air dégoûtée_

_Deidara : Bin oui ! Je t'ai gardé ta part si tu veux._

_Sakura : Jette la ! Au fait, tu ne saurais pas où est la chambre de Konan ?_

_Deidara : Je pense que c'est la dernière au fond, à gauche. _

_Sakura : Merci ! Tu veux m'accompagner ?_

_Deidara : J'aimerai bien mais là je peux pas !_

_Sakura : Tu dois faire quoi ?_

_Deidara : Secret… A toute à l'heure ! Tout le monde se rejoint dans la salle de réunion._

_Sakura : Je fois y être à quelle heure ?_

_Deidara : Disons 18 heures._

Le blond continua sa route, laissant Sakura un peu déçue. Avait il dit ça pour ne pas rester avec elle ? Elle se questionna tandis que Deidara espérait ne pas l'avoir vexée. Si il l'accompagnait et qu'il restait seul avec elle dans une chambre, il savait comment cela allait terminer. Quand elle aurait été proche de lui il l'aurait sûrement embrassée. Et elle n'aurait pas pu le stopper par la suite.

La jeune fille arriva devant la chambre de Konan. La porte n'était pas fermée à clef heureusement ! Elle l'ouvrit et rentra dans la pièce. Direction l'armoire !

_« Désolée_ Konan mais je suis obligée. »

Elle fit coulissé la porte pour découvrir un nombre incroyable de vêtements. Devant elle étaient pliées des affaires avec un mot posé dessus. _« Pour la fête, profites en bien ! »_ Elle avait tout prévu. Sakura et elle ne se connaissait pas depuis longtemps mais la fille aux cheveux bleus l'avait cernée. La kunoichi sortit l'habit du placard et le déplia. C'était une sorte de yukata, cependant il s'arrêtait au dessus des genoux. Il restait assez sobre : noir avec des fleurs de cerisiers roses et blanches au bas. Les tongs étaient prêtes avec des chaussettes montantes. Tout était parfait ! Sakura retourna le papier, derrière été notée une deuxième chose.

_« J'ai appris qu'une équipe était en route pour te rechercher. Tu vas sûrement avoir la visite de certains de tes camarades. __N'oublie pas__ avec qui tu tiens maintenant, les menaces de Pein sont encore valables. Nous reviendrons après demain lui et moi ; nous sommes partis rendre visite à quelqu'un. Je ne peux pas t'en dire plus. _

_**Ps**__ : Tu peux m'emprunter d'autres affaires si tu veux ! »_

Quand Konan parlait de menaces de la part de Pein elle pensait sûrement au début. Comme quoi il allait tuer chacun des proches de Sakura devant ses yeux… Mais à la pensée de peut être revoir ses amis la rendit heureuse. Bonheur qui fut de courte durée. Comment allait elle leur annoncer qu'elle faisait partie de la plus forte organisation de criminels ? Elle espéra alors ne pas les croiser ni à la fête ni plus tard. Elle mit sa tristesse de côté puis emprunta le maquillage de Konan. Autant être très jolie, c'était certainement sa dernière sortie.

Sakura retourna dans sa chambre se coiffer et se préparer. L'heure du rassemblement approchait, tandis qu'elle faisait les cents pas autour de son lit. Elle se regarda une dernière fois dans le miroir et sortit. Quand elle arriva devant la porte de la salle de réunion, elle hésita un instant. _**Elle respira un grand bol d'air et poussa la porte.**_

* * *

**Voilà ! La suite arrive bientôt, j'ai bientôt terminé ;)**

**J'espère que vous avez aimez **

**Bsx à toutes et à tous **


	10. Chapter 9 : Rendez vous,

**Chapitre 9 en ligne ! Ouf !:)**

**Les premiers rendez vous vous attendent ici bien au chaud xD**

**Merci pour toutes les reviews ! Elles me laissent sans voix... *_***

**En vous souhaitant une bonne lecture,**

**MP.**

* * *

**Chapitre 9 : Fête, rendez vous et arrivée de l'équipe.**

_Elle respira un grand bol d'air et poussa la porte._

Quand elle entra dans la pièce, tous les membres présents se retournèrent pour la contempler. Ils l'avaient déjà vu avec des habits assez provocants cependant elle ne s'était jamais pris la peine de se maquiller ou encore moins de bien se coiffer. Ses habits mettaient en valeur ses jolies jambes et faisaient ressortir ses yeux verts. Elle était magnifique, tout simplement. Hidan se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour se retenir de sortir un commentaire douteux. Quand à Sasori il trouva bien entendu quelque chose à dire.

_Sasori : On dirait une prostituée._

Il y eut un gros blanc ou le visage de Sakura passa de la gêne à la vexation. Si elle s'était faite belle se n'était pas pour lui, mais cette insulte la toucha.

_Tobi : Ne l'écoutez pas Mademoiselle Sakura ! Sasori Sempai est juste jaloux de votre beauté !_

_Ssori : Non, je t'assure que..._

_Sakura : Merci Tobi. _

_Kakuzu : J'avoue que tu n'es pas si mal… Non oublie ce que je viens de dire !_

_Kisame : Très bon choix ce Yukata petite._

La kunoichi rougit à tous ses compliments, elle n'y était pas habituée. La remarque de Sasori fut balayée en quelques secondes. Mais elle se posait une question : Où était Deidara ? Si il ne venait pas alors elle non plus. Ou bien elle irait avec un autre. Il faut dire que leur tenue de ville était différente de la cape ou du maillot noir. Hidan avait une chemise noire entrouverte et en dehors de son pantalon, Tobi avait mis un kimono orange, Kisame portait un teeshirt où été écrit Jaw, cependant Kakuzu avait gardé ses habits normaux. En guise de haut Sasori possédait un sweat shirt. Celui-ci vit qu'elle les regardait chacun leur tour, il ne pu s'empêcher de réprimer un petit rire.

_Hidan se rapprochant d'elle : Alors chérie, tu y vas avec quelqu'un ? _

_Sakura : Je ne sais pas…_

_Hidan : Donc je peux y allait avec toi ? Mais je ne te garantis rien, il faut dire que t'es vraiment excitante comme ça !_

_Deidara : Elle est déjà prise !_

Le blond portait un maillot noir simple avec, par-dessus, un gilet. Son habit était simple mais le rendait terriblement beau.

_Hidan : P*tain tu fais ch*er ! Tu peux la partager un peu au lieu de la garder pour toi tout seul !_

_Deidara : Et c'est un mec qui as essayé de la violer qui me dit ça ?_

_Sakura : Calmez vous ! Je passerais un petit moment avec chacun d'entre vous pendant la soirée, ok ?_

_Tous : D'accord._

_Deidara : Je ne suis pas d'accord !_

_Hidan : Tu peux me laisser ta part si tu veux…_

_Deidara : Dans tes rêves._

Sakura regretta déjà d'avoir dit ça. Passer une minute auprès de certains d'entre eux la répugnait totalement. Mais si elle n'était pas intervenue ça aurait dégénéré. Ils se mirent en route pour le village de Gonje.

Celui-ci se situait à une demie heure de marche de la base. Au grand étonnement de la jeune fille, Kakuzu vint lui parler sur la route.

_Kakuzu : Sakura, ne te vexe pas mais je préfère être seul à la fête. _

_Sakura : Tu veux donner ta part ?_

_Kakuzu : Non, je veux juste rester avec toi sur le chemin._

_Sakura : D'accord ! De quoi veux tu parler ?_

_Kakuzu : J'en sais rien… Parle moi de toi un peu !_

_Sakura : Ça risque d'être long…_

_Kakuzu : On a trente minutes._

_Sakura : Et bien je vivait à Konoha. J'étais dans l'équipe de Sasuke et Naruto à l'académie !_

C'est ainsi qu'ils parlèrent le long de la route sous le regard envieux de certains membres. Kakuzu en appris plus sur la kunoichi grâce à cela. Ses affinités, son amour qu'elle portait pour le frère d'Itachi, la complicité entre elle et le porteur du démon. Mais aussi les épreuves qu'elles avaient traversées pour arriver à avoir cette force. Être la disciple de Tsunade n'avait pas du être de tout repos. La conversation prit fin quand ils arrivèrent au village. Il était magnifiquement décoré. Des lumières étincelaient de tous les côtés et des stands étaient montés de chaque côté de la rue. Il y avait énormément de monde pour une si petite ville. Sakura n'aperçu aucun ninja et personne ne se mit à crier quand les membres de l'Akatsuki passèrent les portes d'entrée.

Soudain Sasori la tira par la manche.

_Sasori : Je veux me débarrasser de cette corvée le plus vite possible. _

_Sakura : Tu n'es pas obligé de le faire tu sais ! _

_Sasori : Ce ne serait pas juste pour les autres._

« _Raté_. J'aurais essayé… »

Hidan se fit embarqué par deux filles qui l'emmenèrent directement dans un hôtel. Sakura ne chercha pas plus loin. Kisame partit faire la fête avec les gens et Kakuzu, bien que radin, essaya la cuisine locale. Elle vit Deidara partir avec Tobi, il lui jeta un regard furtif.

_Sasori : Je l'ai prévenu sur la route. Il ne t'a pas oublié…_

_Sakura : Qu'est ce que tu veux faire ?_

_Sasori : M'amuser ! _

_Sakura : Tu ne fais que ça._

_Sasori : La vie serait bien ennuyeuse sinon ! Alors même si je ne t'aime pas ce n'est pas ça qui m'empêchera d'en profiter !_

_Sakura : D'accord, mais enlève __d'abord __ta main de mes fesses ._

_Sasori : Tu es à moi pendant encore un petit moment. Tu veux qu'on aille louer une chambre ?_

_Sakura : Mais va te faire …_

_Sasori : Je plaisante. On peut toujours faire les stands._

_Sakura : D'accord._

Ils se dirigèrent vers un stand de tir. Et même si ils se détestaient mutuellement aucun d'entre eux ne pouvaient nier s'être amuser à ce jeu. Sakura décela une nouvelle facette de Sasori. Son côté mauvais joueur. Il avait recommencé trois fois, trouvant à chaque fois une excuse. Après d'autres stands ils achetèrent un thé puis s'installèrent à une table. Un groupe de filles à côté d'eux regardait Sasori comme de la chair fraîche. Celui-ci le remarqua et leur fit un grand sourire. Les filles gloussèrent puis parlèrent entre elles de cet étranger séduisant.

_Sasori : C'est ça le succès !_

_Sakura : Elles sont à moitié folles, c'est pour ça._

_Sasori : Dis moi Sakura, es tu encore vierge ?_

Sakura recracha la moitié de son thé. Pourquoi avait il posé cette question aussi directement ?

_Sakura : Pourquoi tu ? _

_Sasori : Donc non…_

_Sakura : Ça t'avance à quoi de le savoir ?_

_Sasori avec un sourire de coin : L'odeur que tu dégages… Certaines fois elle est assez appétissante._

La kunoichi voulut faire un commentaire mais les folles installées à côté firent leur apparition.

_X : Dis tu peux nous passer le sucre s'il te plait ?_

_Sasori : De toute manière nous avions terminé._

Sasori se leva, suivi de Sakura. Cependant la chef du groupe de filles se plaça devant le marionnettiste. Elle faisait une moue sexy qui fit rire Sakura. Si elle savait sa vraie nature !

_X : On te trouve assez mignon en fait. Ça te dirait de faire un petit tour avec nous ?_

_Sasori : Désolé mais je suis déjà pris._

_X : Par qui ? **Elle** ?_

_Sasori : Oui, c'est ma copine._

Il prit la kunoichi par la taille et l'embrassa. Quand il éloigna son visage d'elle il lui sourit ironiquement et lui dit : _« Je t'aime ! »._ Les filles repartirent déçues après avoir traité Sakura de tous les noms possibles et imaginables. La main de Sakura vint s'aplatir sur la joue de Sasori. C'était le baiser de trop. En public cette fois ! Des dizaines de personnes les avait vus et elle se sentait extrêmement gênée.

_Sasori : Si tu me frappes encore une fois je te tue. C'est compris ?_

_Sakura déglutissant : Tu le méritais._

_Sasori : J'aurais pu faire bien pire dès le début… T'emmener de force dans un hôtel par exemple. Mais tu as de la chance, j'ai beaucoup de patience. Ça sera pour une prochaine fois._

_Sakura : Tu n'oserais pas._

_Sasori : C'est un défi ? Ah voilà ton prochain rendez vous, je vous laisse. Je crois qu'un petit tour dans l'hôtel là bas me fera le plus grand bien… Tchao !_

« _Crève !_ Voyons qui est le prochain…. »

Elle vit une main dépassant de la foule qui lui faisait signe. Elle entendit quelque chose comme « _…Oiselle…Ura !_ ». Il n'y en avait qu'un pour faire ça. Elle remercia le ciel de ne pas être tombée sur l'homme aux cheveux gris. C'est donc à travers la foule qu'une sucette sur pieds se fraya un chemin. La kunoichi eut la bonne idée d'acheter deux barbapapa à un marchand proche d'elle. Elle savait qu'il aimé les bonbons et les jeux. Quand elle se retourna il n'était plus au milieu des villageois. Et c'est à ses pieds qu'il apparut en glissant un petit _« Oups_ ! »

_Tobi en se relevant : Tobi est tombé !_

_Sakura : J'ai vu ça… Tiens je t'ai acheté quelque chose !_

_Tobi : Bonbon ? Sucre ? Barbapapa ? _

_Sakura : Barbapapa._

_Tobi : Youpiiiii !!! Merci Mademoiselle Sakura, merci !_

_Sakura : Qu'est ce que tu veux qu'on fasse Tobi ?_

_Tobi : Des jeux ! Oui les stands de jeux ! Tous les jeux_ _!_

Il sautillait partout comme un enfant, au début la kunoichi se sentait un peu honteuse, mais elle se prit vite à son jeu. Au grand étonnement de celle-ci, Tobi la prit par la main. Elle ne le repoussa pas, se disant qu'un enfant aurait fait ça.

_Tobi : Mademoiselle Sakura, faisons ça !_

_Sakura : La pêche ?_

_Tobi : Oui ! Il faut attraper un poisson !_

_Sakura : Bah ça ne doit pas être très dur…_

Au bout du quatrième essai Sakura abandonna. Comment les enfants à ôté d'elle réussissaient ils ? Ils eurent, Tobi et elle, un essai supplémentaire gratuit pour « _ce joli petit couple !_ » d'après le vendeur. Ils n'avaient pas osé rectifier, le marchand aurait certainement retiré son offre. Grâce à cet essai Tobi réussit à en attraper un. Petit certes, mais comparé à la jeune fille qui avait tout raté, c'était nettement mieux.

_Tobi : Tobi vous l'offre Mademoiselle._

_Sakura : Vraiment ? _

_Tobi : Oui ! Pour décorer la chambre de Mademoiselle Sakura._

_Sakura en riant : Merci Tobi !_

_Tobi : Tobi est un bon garçon ?_

_Sakura : Bien sûr ! _

_« Enfin,_ si on oublie le fait que tu tues les gens… »

_Tobi : Tobi est heureux !_

_Sakura : Bon, continuons les stands et profitons de la fête !_

_Tobi : Ouiiii !_

Le temps passa extrêmement vite comparé au rendez vous précédent. Peut être parce qu'il n'y avait pas encore eu de blanc dans leur conversation. Évidemment ils n'avaient pas beaucoup parlé, ils avaient fait tous les jeux possibles et imaginables de la fête. Tobi courrait encore en chantant tandis que Sakura était derrière en traînant les pieds. La sucette géante s'arrêta.

_Tobi : Vous allez bien Mademoiselle ?_

_Sakura : Un peu fatiguée, on ne peut pas faire une pause Tobi ?_

_Tobi : Tobi est d'accord. Tobi et Mademoiselle Sakura peuvent s'asseoir ici !_

_Sakura : Oui, asseyons nous._

Elle se laissa tomber lourdement sur le banc en pierre.

_Sakura : Alors Tobi, tu t'es amusé ?_

_Tobi : C'est bien plus drôle quand Tobi est accompagné pour faire les jeux ! Les autres ne veulent jamais… C'est amusant pourtant !_

Un soupçon de compassion traversa Sakura. Si les membres de l'Akatsuki devaient jouer à chaque jeux avec Tobi ils devaient avoir envie de le tuer à la longue.

_Tobi : Tobi voudrait remercier Mademosielle Sakura…_

_Sakura : Pas besoin voyons !_

_Tobi : Si si ! Tobi insiste ! Fermez les yeux Mademoiselle !_

« _Un vrai_ gosse ! Si ça lui fait plaisir… »

_Sakura : Voilà ! s'exclama t elle en fermant les yeux._

Tobi secoua sa main devant les yeux de la kunoichi pour vérifier si ils étaient bien clos, elle n'eut pas de réaction. Il décala son masque vers le haut, son menton et ses lèvres furent découverts. Il s'approcha du visage de la jeune fille et lui déposa un baiser sur la joue. Il remit son masque vivement quand Sakura ouvrit les yeux. Son geste était mignon si on le voyait comme un enfant, cependant il devait être plus âgé qu'elle. Ce qui la fit rougir.

_Tobi : Tobi adore Mademoiselle Sakura !_

_Sakura : Sakura aussi adore… Enfin je t'adore aussi !_

A force de rester avec lui sa façon de parler déteignait sur elle. Soudain une main la saisit par l'épaule. Elle tourna la tête pour voir Hidan, les cheveux décoiffés et la chemise à moitié ouverte.

_**Hidan : Allez c'est mon tour !**_

* * *

_Tandis que quelque part…_

Naruto et le reste de son équipe avait enfin retrouvé la trace de Sakura. Malheureusement la piste s'arrêtait net à un endroit. Nul ne savait pourquoi. A moins d'avoir creusé un tunnel ou de savoir voler il était impossible de disparaître ainsi ! La solution du vol étant à envisager. Tous étaient fatigués à force de courir. De plus ils avaient du supporter Naruto qui chantait l'hymne de La Sakatsuki pendant la moitié de la route. Le blond avait arrêté quand Kakashi lui avait envoyait son livre dans le crâne.

_Kakashi : Installons nous là, nous reprendrons demain._

_Kiba : Attendez, je sens quelque chose… De la nourriture, énormément même !_

_Naruto : Leur base peut être ? Ou alors tu as tellement faim que c'est ton imagination._

_Shikamaru : C'est possible aussi…_

_Lee : Allons jeter un coup d'œil, nous sommes prêts de toute manière._

_Kakashi : En route !_

Ils marchèrent un moment, et traversèrent une forêt de nouveau. L'odeur s'approchait et de leur position ils pouvaient entendre des voix et des cris.

_Naruto : Sûrement la salle de torture… _

Mais quand ils entendirent la musique, ils trouvèrent cela étrange. A moins que les criminels écoutaient de vielles chansons paillardes. Ils surgirent de leur cachette pour se retrouver devant un panneau où été inscrit :

_« _**Grande fête de Gonje, venez nombreux ! Hôtels, stands et filles à votre disposition**_. »_

_Kiba : Sans commentaires._

_Kakashi : Au moins nous savons où dormir ! _

_Naruto : Des stands ? Des jeux ? Je vais profiter un peu si ça ne vous gêne pas ! _

_Shikamaru : De toute manière tu irais quand même si ça nous gênait._

_Naruto : Ehehe !_

_Kakashi : Si tu nous cherches nous serons dans cet hôtel ci. _

_Naruto : « A la théière trouée ». C'est original… _

_Shino : Mais pas cher._

_Naruto : J'y vaiiiisss !_

Il fonça sur le stand de brochettes et fit le plein.

_Kiba : Kakashi, j'ai l'impression que Sakura n'est pas loin. Enfin je me trompe peut être avec toutes ces odeurs mais…_

_Kakashi : Je ne crois pas que l'Akatsuki serait assez bête pour la faire participer à une soirée dans un village. N'est ce pas ?_

_Kiba : Vous avez sûrement raison._

_**Ou pas !**_

* * *

**"Petite pensée pour Jeffouille ;)"**

**J'espère que vous avez aimé (un peu rapide peut être...--;)**

**A bientôt ! :D**


	11. Chapter 10 : Drague,

**Bonjour à toutes et à tous ! :)**

**Chapitre 10 rien que pour vos yeux !**

**Je le poste ce soir, car grande nouvelle : demain je pars pour une semaine en Italie :D **

**Bonheur suprême... x)**

**Bref, bonne lecture et merci énormément pour vos reviews.**

Fafah' : Ahah ! C'est ça le suspens ;) Merci pour ta review. Bip bip pour Hidan ! Lol

Saina : Oui, j'aime être sadique :D Heureuse que tu ai aimé, merci

shikaamour-a-2 : Eheeh merci pour ta review :) J'aime bien faire Tobi tout mimi *w*, Hidan pervers et Sasori en salaud ! (y)

* * *

**Chapitre 10 : Drague, désir et problème.**

_Hidan : Allez c'est mon tour !_

_Sakura : Tobi je te confie le poisson._

_Tobi : Allez __Bubulle, __viens voir papa Tobi !_

Personne ne commenta le nom qu'il avait donné au poisson rouge, mais le silence qui suivit ses paroles lui suffit à le faire bouder et partir. Sakura jeta un coup d'œil à son nouveau « _compagnon _». Ses joues étaient colorées, et certains boutons de sa chemise étaient arrachés.

_Sakura : Tu t'es bien défoulé à ce que je vois…_

_Hidan : Tu ne peux pas savoir ce qu'elles savent faire ces filles là !_

_Sakura : Non et je ne veux pas en savoir d'avantage._

_Hidan : Jalouse ?_

_Sakura : Ecoeurée serait le mot juste. Alors, qu'est ce que tu veux qu'on fasse ?_

_Hidan : Tu le sais déjà…_

_Sakura : Si tu veux t'envoyer en l'air retourne au bordel !_

_Hidan : Sans résistance ça ne m'excite pas vraiment !_

_Sakura : Si j'arrête de te résister tu me laisseras ?_

_Hidan : Je ferais une exception pour toi ma belle._

_Sakura : Allons y._

_Hidan avec un grand sourire : Tu es d'accord pour qu'on le fasse ?_

_Sakura : Va te faire fo*tre !_

Elle décida de l'emmener dans un lieu public avec beaucoup de monde, comme ça il ne pourrait rien tenter. Après avoir cherché elle trouva la place parfaite : dans un bar. La plupart des présentes dans celui là avaient plus de la cinquantaine. Ainsi le Jachiniste ne pourra pas harceler d'autres filles innocentes. Sakura se félicita de cette très bonne idée. Par contre Hidan ne se réjouissait guère. En l'espace de vingt secondes il avait réussi à aligner dans une phrase toutes les insultes existantes sur terre.

_Hidan : Si je les tue tous c'est pas important, ils sont vieux !_

_Sakura : Non !_

_Hidan : J'adore quand tu me cries non !_

_Sakura : Va chercher à boire au lieu de raconter des conneries !_

_Hidan : J'suis pas ton chien !_

Sakura soupira longuement et se leva à sa place. En plus d'être obsédé il ne faisait rien ! Elle alla vers le bar et commanda un chocolat pour elle. Elle entendit Hidan criait « _Et du saké !_ », elle hésita à demander au serveur de mettre de la mort au rat à la place. Ce qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué, c'était un groupe d'hommes, de vingt ans à peu près, qui la regardait fixement. Ils étaient cinq, tous avec des visages louches. Ils s'approchèrent de la kunoichi et l'abordèrent.

_X : On peut t'offrir à boire poupée ?_

_Sakura : Non ça ira._

« _Et cinq_ Hidan de plus ! Pourquoi moi ? »

Le serveur posa les boissons devant elle, faisant semblant de ne pas avoir remarqué qu'elle avait des ennuis.

_X : Tu es sûre ? Tu veux peut être aller à l'hôtel directement…_

_Sakura : Lâchez moi._

_X : Ou bien tu préfères qu'on le fasse ici._

La main qu'il posa sur son épaule énerva particulièrement Sakura. Elle eut une envie soudaine de le frapper de toutes ses forces et de lui briser les os, cependant les gens dans ce village ne devait pas savoir qu'elle était ninja, encore moins membre de l'organisation criminelle la plus forte du pays. Elle se leva, les deux tasses en main. L'homme mit sa main sur son ventre et l'autre sur ses hanches. Malgré le fait qu'elle ne pouvait pas se battre, elle avait une arme très efficace dans sa main droite. Elle lui balança son chocolat brûlant au visage.

_X : Sal*pe ! Ça brûle ! _

_Sakura : Je suis si maladroite !_

_X : Tu te fous de nous ? Sois sûre de le regretter !_

Il leva le poing pour la frapper, tandis qu'un autre la tenait. Elle aurait pu se sortir facilement de cette situation, sauf que dans ce village, non. L'homme abaissa son poing brusquement et la kunoichi ferma les yeux. Etrangement Sakura ne ressentit aucune douleur. Elle ouvrit les yeux doucement… Hidan tenait le poing de son agresseur.

_X : T'es qui toi ? Dégage !_

_Hidan : Répète un peu ça ?_

Il serra la main de l'homme jusqu'à entendre les os craquaient. Il sourit de bonheur, faire du mal était un de ses plus grands plaisirs.

_X : Mal…_

_Hidan : Maintenant vous allez vous excusez auprès d'elle sinon je vous assure que je me ferais un certain plaisir de vous arracher les cou*lles._

Il relâcha l'homme, qui tomba en se tenant la main. Ses compagnons reculèrent de quelque pas. Il faut dire que la force et le regard meurtrier de Hidan n'étaient pas très rassurants. En fait ce qui leur faisait le plus peur était le fait de peut-être être castré avant de sortir.

_Tous : Désolé, on le fera plus !_

Ils partirent tous du bar en vitesse. Sakura était certaine qu'ils n'avaient jamais rencontré de résistance ou de défense par ici. Les villageois ne savaient pas se défendre et la moitié des filles travaillaient dans les hôtels de charme. (Pour ne pas être vulgaire.) Sakura avait été agréablement surprise. Elle pensait que Hidan allait tenir avec eux plutôt. Le problème de la jeune fille à présent été celui ci : le remercier, même si cela lui raclerait la gorge, et ce qu'il allait demander ne échange de son aide.

_Hidan : Qu'est ce qu'on dit ? _

_Sakura : Merci de ton aide. Même j'aurais pu le faire toute seule…_

_Hidan : Oui tu avais l'air de savoir te défendre ! _

_Sakura : La ferme ! Si je les avais fait volés ça aurait semblait étrange._

_Hidan : Seulement maintenant tu as une dette envers moi. C'est en parti pour ça que je suis venue t'aider !_

_Sakura : Je croyais que tu étais gentil pendant un moment… Et je n'irais pas dans une chambre avec toi si c'est ce que tu veux._

_Hidan : Dommage… Un vrai baiser alors !_

« _Mais _qu'est ce qu'ils ont tous ce soir ? »

_Sakura : Je… Non !_

_Hidan : Je le mérite !_

_Sakura : On ne peut pas parler plutôt ?_

_Hidan : T'es chiante comme fille des fois !_

_Sakura : Je sais. Parle moi de toi._

_Hidan : Il n'y a rien à dire. Je peux te tripoter ?_

_Sakura : C'est quoi le collier que tu portes ?_

_Hidan : Le signe de ma religion. Ou tu peux aussi ouvrir ton yukata pour que je regarde…_

_Sakura : Et ta religion est ?_

_Hidan : Celle de Jashin. Si je comprends bien je n'aurais rien venant de toi._

_Sakura : …_

_Hidan : Sortons un peu !_

Elle ne pouvait pas lui refuser ça. Elle regarda l'heure, encore trois minutes et elle pouvait être débarrassée de lui. Ils sortirent et marchèrent jusqu'à un chemin calme. La foule était regroupée à côté des stands et des restaurants, ici seul les personnes âgées ou les jeunes couples se baladaient.

« _Ce n'est_ pas bon il n'y a presque personne… »

Hidan la prit par la taille et la regarda droit dans les yeux. Même si elle voulait le frapper, son regard la troublait quelque peu. Pas assez pour la séduire en tout cas.

_Hidan : Je vais devoir me servir !_

_Sakura : Je t'interdis de me toucher !_

Il descendit ses mains jusqu'aux fesses de la kunoichi. Celle-ci tressaillit, elle essaya de le frapper mais leur corps était trop près pour qu'elle puisse faire quoi que ce soit. Il lui embrassa le cou et resta un moment à un endroit.

_Sakura : Lâche moi ! Qu'est ce que tu fais ?_

_Hidan : Une marque. Comme ça les autres sauront que tu ne leur appartiens pas…_

_Sakura : Arrête ! cria t elle_

_Hidan : Il faut vraiment que je te fasse taire ?_

Il l'embrassa sans s'attarder. Il lui mordit la lèvre inférieure et dégagea son étreinte.

_Hidan : Là on est quitte chérie. Je retourne me "divertir", bye !  
_

Il disparut en un éclair. Sûrement pour éviter de se faire tuer par la kunoichi.

Celle-ci s'essuya la bouche avec la manche de son habit. Sur quatre personnes qu'elle avait accompagnées, trois l'avaient embrassée. Elle se sentait sale. Elle repensa à l'époque où elle disait ne jamais embrasser quelqu'un d'autre que son amour. Des phrases de gamines. A présent que ses pires ennemis ne s'étaient pas gênés elle se rendit compte qu'un baiser n'était pas grand-chose. Sauf avec quelqu'un qu'on aime. Elle revint sur terre et arrêta de penser à tout ça. Elle devait trouver Deidara ou Kisame, le temps passait vite. Elle continua le long du chemin, n'ayant aucune envie de se mêler à la foule. Bon choix car quelques mètres plus loin elle trouva Deidara, endormi au pied d'un cerisier.

Elle s'approcha de lui et le secoua.

_Sakura : Deidara ? Réveille toi ce n'est pas un endroit pour dormir._

_Deidara : Mmmh…_

_Sakura : Si tu ne te réveilles pas je passe ton rendez vous !_

_Deidara : Jamais !_

Il remarqua de suite les lèvres rouges de la jeune fille et le suçon qu'elle avait au cou. Il plissa les sourcils, se demandant lequel avait fait ça.

_Deidara : Tes rendez vous se sont bien passés ?_

_Sakura : Oui ça a été…_

_Deidara : Qu'est ce que tu t'es faite au cou ?_

_Sakura : Ah ça ! Euh, je me suis cognée._

_Deidara : Tu ne sais pas mentir. Dis moi la vérité._

_Sakura en soupirant : C'est… Hidan._

_Deidara : Mais quel espèce de…. Je vais le tuer !_

_Sakura : Calme toi Deidara !_

_Deidara : Que je me calme ? Tu te fiches de moi ? Comment pourrais je être calme alors qu'un autre t'embrasse et essaie de profiter de toi ?_

Sakura ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça. Il lui faisait un peu peur, elle l'avouait. Bien qu'elle eut envie de lui dire qu'elle n'était pas sa petite amie, elle se tu.

_Deidara : Tu ne vois pas ce qu'il essaie de faire ?_

_Sakura : Je suis la mieux placée pour le constater ! Ce n'est pas toi qu'on force à embrasser ou qu'on essaie de violer à ce que je sache !_

_Deidara : Je… Excuse moi… Pour ce que je vais faire…_

_Sakura : Qu'est ce que tu vas faire ?_

Il la tira vers lui et la serra dans ses bras. Elle lui rendit son étreinte, posant sa tête au creux de son cou. Elle était bien, pas stressée comme avec les autres. Deidara effleura la peau de la kunoichi avec ses lèvres à l'endroit où Hidan avait laissé sa marque.

_Deidara : Je ne veux pas qu'un autre que moi puisse te faire ça._

_Sakura : De…_

_Deidara : Regarde moi dans les yeux._

Il prit son visage et la força à le regarder. Sakura rougit fortement quand elle croisa son regard fixe. Comment faisait il pour qu'elle ne veuille pas le frapper ? Il la scrutait, de bas en haut. Splendide fut le seul mot qui lui traversa l'esprit. Le blond approcha son visage de la kunoichi, très doucement, pour qu'il voie si elle allait le rejeter ou non. Mais celle-ci ne bougea pas. Leurs lèvres se scellèrent. Sakura ressentit une douce chaleur au niveau de son ventre. Il ne l'a forçait pas, c'était l'essentiel. Quand Deidara se recula il pu contempler le visage de la jeune fille. Les joues rougies et son regard évitant de le regarder, comme si elle était gênée d'avoir fait ça.

_Deidara : Comment dois je prendre ça ?_

_Sakura : Je ne veux pas…_

_Deidara : Quoi ? dit il surpris_

_Sakura : Je ne veux pas qu'un autre me fasse ça._

Cette fois ci se fut elle qui fit le premier pas et qui l'embrassa. Le baiser s'approfondit encore plus et donna l'impression à nos deux jeunes gens qu'il durait une éternité. Soudain ils tombèrent, Sakura ayant trébuché sur une pierre. Ils éclatèrent de rire mais arrêtèrent bien vite, le blond reprenant ce qu'ils avaient commencé. Il se plaça au dessus de la kunoichi, puis la regarda dans les yeux, ses yeux verts qui lui plaisaient tant.

Tout en riant, il recommença à lui donner des baisers dans le cou, alors, il descendit plus bas. Néanmoins il se stoppa.

_Deidara : Repousse moi avant que je fasse une connerie. Si tu ne m'arrêtes pas je ne serai plus capable de me retenir… _

_Sakura : … Est-ce que j'ai l'air de vouloir que tu arrêtes ?_

_Deidara : Sakura…_

La kunoichi n'aurait jamais cru qu'elle dirait ça. Surtout à un criminel, mais Deidara avait quelque chose de différent. Était ce de l'amour ou bien du désir qu'ils éprouvaient l'un pour l'autre ? Aucun ne le savait vraiment. Cependant ce qui était sûr, c'est qu'en cet instant ils ne pensaient plus à rien. Les autres membres, le danger, leur passé, tout était balayé. Sakura se surprit à aimé cette montée d'adrénaline. Le blond abaissa quelque peu les vêtements de la jeune fille pour découvrir ses épaules. Il embrassa ses épaules doucement.

*_Deidara : _**Pardonne moi** Sakura…*

« _Mainte_nant c'est sûr… Je l'ai… »

_X : BANDE __DE** DEGUEULASSES**__ ! Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça à l'hôtel ?_

Sakura reconnut cette voix, elle l'avait entendu pendant des années. C'est ce qui fit qu'elle n'osa pas relever la tête. Si il la voyait dans cette position elle ne donnait pas cher de la vie de Deidara. Malheureusement pour elle Deidara se releva, mécontent d'avoir été dérangé dans le feu de l'action.

_**X : Sa-Sakura ?**_

_**Sakura : Naruto…**_

* * *

**Alalah... Mon petit Deidara devient grand x)**

**J'espère que vous avez aimé ;**

**Rendez vous dans une semaine pour la suite...**

**Bsx à tous,**

**MP. **

**PS** : Jeffouille, qu'arrive t il à la fin du Parfum ? xD


	12. Chapter 11 : Larmes,

**Enfin de retour d'Italie *w***

**La fatigue m'envahit chers lecteurs/ chères lectrices.**

**Bref, un petit chapitre que j'ai griffonné pendant les vacances :)**

**Désolée de ne pas avoir répondu à certaines reviews, mais sachez que je les lis à chaque fois avec _énormément_ de bonheur :D**

Merci à _**Melusine**_, à _**Fafah'**, **Luka Tatsumi**__, **Jeffouille,**__ **Deidara37**__, **Arya Destiny**__ et **Bouille chan**_

* * *

**Chapitre 11 : Adieux, larmes et marionnette.**

_X : Sa-Sakura ?_

_Sakura : Naruto…_

Deidara se trouvait à présent dans une situation délicate. D'un côté Sakura les épaules dénudées d'un côté et de l'autre le Jinchuriki. Si il l'attaquait maintenant il pouvait gagner, le garçon étant désarmé. Cependant lui non plus n'avait rien. Pas d'argile dans ses poches malheureusement. Il n'avait pas prévu de le croiser à une fête.

_Naruto : Qu'est ce que tu lui as fait espèce d'enfoiré ? Cria t il en agrippant le col de Deidara._

_Sakura : Lâche le !... S'il te plaît, lâche le._

Naruto relâcha le blond brusquement, celui-ci recula de quelques mètres sous la force du renard. Il s'avança vers Sakura et li tendit sa main. Elle l'accepta et se releva, après avoir remis quelque chose sur ses épaules.

_Naruto : J'ai eu tellement peur pour toi ! Rentrons maintenant !_

Deidara jeta un regard à Sakura. En aucun cas il n'allait intervenir. Par contre si elle partait avec Naruto, il serait obligé de se battre. La kunoichi sentit le regard pesant de celui-ci. Elle comprit très vite ce qu'elle devait faire. Elle retint la main de Naruto qu'il lui avait donnée.

_Sakura : Je ne rentrerai pas._

_Naruto : Ne raconte pas de bêtises Sakura ! Tout le monde s'inquiétait pour toi !_

_Sakura : Je suis sérieuse. Je ne rentrerai d'ailleurs peut être jamais…_

_Naruto : Tu ne vas pas nous laisser tomber comme Sasuke, pas vrai ? Tu ne vas pas __**me**__ laisser tomber ?_

La jeune fille tilta quand elle entendit le nom de leur ancien compagnon. Sasuke était un déserteur, et si elle ne rentrais pas avec Naruto elle serait considérée comme telle, en plus d'être une criminelle. Elle enleva le bandeau qu'elle portait dans les cheveux. Elle s'avança vers Naruto jusqu'à se placer devant lui.

_Sakura : Ouvre les mains._

Il s'exécuta de suite, tendant ses mains devant lui. Sakura glissa le bandeau rayé dans celles-ci. Les yeux du garçon s'embuèrent, une envie de pleurer le prit soudain.

_Sakura : Un jour je reviendrais le chercher. C'est une promesse._

_Naruto : Mais que vas-tu faire à présent ?_

_Sakura : Je fais partie de l'Akatsuki Naruto. Mais sache que si j'avais pu l'éviter je l'aurais fait. _

_Naruto : Pourquoi as-tu accepté alors ? Tu n'as **pas le droit**…_

_Sakura : C'est pour le bien de Konoha. Je n'ai aucune envie de voir le village réduit en miette. Ou pire, voir mourir toi et les autres devant mes yeux. _

Naruto retint ses larmes, bien qu'il fût rassuré de savoir qu'elle ne s'était pas enfuie comme d'autres. Il allait être seul cette fois ci. Qu'allait il dire aux autres ? Que Sakura faisait partie de l'organisation criminelle la plus puissante du pays ? Même lui avait du mal à y croire. Il lui en voulait, elle le laissait tomber comme Sasuke auparavant. Il hésita à la ramener de force, cependant il était en position de faiblesse contre eux deux. Deidara s'approcha de Sakura et la prit par l'épaule.

_Naruto : Et lui, qui est ce ? _

_Sakura : Un de mes camarades._

_Naruto : Ils te font tous ça dans l'organisation ? demanda t il avec colère_

_Sakura : Naruto ! Je… J'étais d'accord._

_Naruto : Au bout de quelques jours tu te laisses aller avec un criminel dont tu ne sais pas les intentions, mais tu repousses un ninja qui t'aime depuis son enfance ? _

_Sakura : **Arrêtes** ! _

_Naruto : … La prochaine fois qu'on se reverra ça sera en ennemi, tu le sais ?_

_Sakura : J'en ai conscience._

_Naruto : Je t'en prie, Sakura…_

_Sakura : Je n'ai plus rien à redire Naruto. _

_Naruto : Moi si… _

Il enlaça Sakura de toutes ses forces et lui murmura à l'oreille « _À bientôt_.» Il partit après avoir jeté un regard à Deidara, sans se retourner une seule fois, peut être pour qu'elle ne voie pas les larmes qui coulaient le long de ses joues. Tandis que Sakura, installée dans les bras de Deidara, pleurait en essayant de faire le moins de bruits possibles pour que son ancien équipier ne le remarque pas.

_Deidara : C'était rapide, c'est un bon point. _

_Sakura : Jamais il ne me le pardonnera…_

_Deidara : Ça c'est sûr…_

Sakura le regarda avec un regard surpris. Elle s'attendait à un « Si il t'aime il comprendra » ou autre, mais pas ça. Cependant sa franchise la fit rire. Deidara lui sourit et essuya les larmes qu'elle avait sur les joues. Il se pencha pour lui déposer un baiser. Il avait envie de continuer ce qu'ils avaient commencé mais une petite voix dans la tête lui dit « _Patience Deidei, patience !_ » Bien qu'il n'aimait pas du tout ce surnom il obéit.

Soudain ils entendirent des explosions. Ils levèrent tous deux les yeux vers le ciel : les feux d'artifices. Deidara était en total admiration devant les fumées et les bruits de pétards. Quand à Sakura elle repensait à la scène de tout à l'heure. La page était tournée. Le village de Konoha allait bientôt savoir qu'elle faisait partie de l'Akatsuki. Elle contempla les feux d'artifice avec un air mélancolique, souhaitant que Naruto la pardonne un jour.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, dans la base de l'Akatsuki, le petit déjeuner été quelque peu agité. Kisame n'arrêtait pas de se plaindre d'avoir été oublié ainsi la veille. Les autres été partis sans lui et Sakura n'avait même pas pensé à son rendez vous. Tobi avait beau le prévenir qu'il allait se faire frapper, l'homme poisson continua quand même. Ce n'est que quand il reçu un bol de soupe dans la tête (_lanceur inconnu_) qu'il daigna se stopper.

_Sasori : Au fait le bubble gum ! _

_Sakura : Vu que tu me regardes je pense que c'est moi… Oui ?_

_Sasori : J'ai senti le chakra du Kyubi à la fête… _

_Sakura : Vraiment ?_

_Sasori : Oui. _

Sakura soupira. Si il lui disais tout ça c'est qu'il été déjà au courant. A quoi bon lui mentir ?

_Sakura : Je lui ai dit au revoir et ça s'arrête là._

_Sasori : Ce n'est pas de ça dont je veux parler ! En fait je l'ai suivi jusqu'à un petit chemin tranquille à l'abri des regards indiscrets. _

_« __Oh_non_ ! »_

_Sasori : Donc je continue mon récit ! J'ai surpris un couple qui se… Comment dire ? Se peloter sensuellement dans l'herbe._

_Hidan : Vraiment ? Ils sont c*ns les hôtels ça existent ! _

_Kisame : Et alors ? On les connaît ?_

_Tobi : Tobi veut savoir ! _

_Sasori : Si je vous le dis ce ne sera pas gentil pour eux voyons !_

_Hidan : Allez dis le ! _

Le marionnettiste se tourna vers Sakura qui lui fit non de la tête, accompagné de chuchotement disant « _S'il te plait_ ». Il lui fit un sourire de compassion puis lui chuchota un «_ D'accord _» à son tour. La jeune fille fut étonnée, d'habitude il aurait tout balancé d'un bloc !

_Sasori : **Sakura et Deidara** ici présents ! Révéla t il avec son plus grand sourire_

_« __Finalement __i_l reste le même… Je le hais_. _»

Les réactions ne tardèrent pas à fuser.

_Hidan : Pourquoi lui il a le droit et pas moi ?_

C'est la seule phrase que Sakura distingua dans tout le bruit. Deidara ne disait rien de son côté, au moins les autres membres ne tenteront plus rien. Il l'espérait en tout cas ! Cependant le chef et Konan ne rentraient que le lendemain ; certains pourraient profiter de leur absence. Ce qui était étrange, c'est que malgré le fait qu'ils s'étaient embrassés et qu'ils étaient presque allés plus loin la veille, rien n'avait changé entre eux deux. De plus quand il avait voulu dormir avec elle hier soir elle avait esquivé en disant qu'elle était fatiguée. Aurait elle oublié ce qu'elle lui avait dit ? Deidara se promit de lui poser la question après.

Pendant ce temps Sakura soupirait. Les différents membres étaient partis dans leur délire d'obsédés, comme à leur habitude. Elle se leva puis sortit de la pièce exaspérée. Voilà pourquoi elle voulait éviter ce genre de relation ! En chemin elle tomba sur Itachi qui venait de rentrer de mission. Aucune égratignure, elle se demandait bien à quoi elle servait ici.

_Itachi : Comment s'est déroulée la fête ?_

_Sakura : Plutôt bien ! _

_Itachi souriant : Tant mieux… _

Il continua son chemin et passa à côté d'elle.

_Sakura : Attends ! J'ai besoin d'un conseil._

_Itachi : Je t'écoute._

_Sakura : Imagine une fille qui plait à un garçon et que pour elle c'est réciproque. Ils se sont embrassés plus d'une fois soit dit en passant. Que doit faire la fille dans cette histoire ?_

_Itachi : Je ne suis pas spécialisé dans ce genre d'affaires tu sais… Il faut que **tu**, enfin cette fille, attende que le garçon fasse le premier pas. Et si il ne le fait pas elle n'a qu'à essayer de le rendre un peu jaloux. _

_Sakura : Merci ! _

Il ne dit rien et partit. Sakura le remercia mille fois intérieurement. D'après lui elle n'avait qu'à attendre que le blond vienne vers elle. Néanmoins elle eut un doute. La veille quand elle avait refusé qu'il dorme avec elle, c'était peut être ça le premier pas. A présent elle devait juste croisait les doigts pour qu'il réessaie. Elle rentra dans sa chambre tranquillement, et remarqua un bocal d'eau avec un poisson rouge. Alors comme ça Tobi l'avait installé… Il était vraiment gentil ! Comme il le disait souvent il était un bon garçon.

Sakura attendit… Une heure, deux puis trois que Deidara vienne lui rendre visite. Mais aucun signe de lui. Elle commençait à se dire que maintenant qu'il l'avait eue il la laissait tomber. Elle se leva énervée et sortit de sa chambre. La kunoichi se plaça devant la porte de son voisin d'en face et attendit quelques minutes. Minutes pendant lesquelles elle se demanda si elle devait frapper ou pas. Elle opta pour non, ne voulant pas qu'il croie qu'elle ne pouvait plus se passer de lui.

_Sasori : Tu devrais taper…_

_Sakura : C'est toi qui me donnes des conseils maintenant ?_

Sasori venait d'arriver. Il l'avait vu hésiter à la porte.

_Sasori : Fais comme tu veux après tout ! Et connaissant Deidara cette histoire n'est qu'une question de jours…_

_Sakura : Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?_

_Sasori : Viens dans ma chambre on pourra en parler calmement !_

_Sakura : Tu crois vraiment que je vais tomber dans le panneau ?_

_Sasori : J'y ai pensé l'espace d'une seconde._

_Sakura : Jamais ne n'accepterai de te suivre. _

_Sasori : Tu m'en veux toujours pour la soirée ?_

_Sakura : Je te __**HAIS**__. C'est clair ? Tout aurait pu bien se passer si tu n'avais pas été aussi désagréable !_

_Sasori : Tu as raison._

_« __Qu'_est ce qu'il a dit là ?_ »_

_Sasori : J'ai été **horrible** avec toi, et je m'en excuse. C'est pour ça que j'aimerai que tu oublies mes erreurs passées. Il faut me comprendre : tu m'as __**tué**__ ! J'avais le droit de t'en vouloir quelque peu… J'espère que tu me pardonneras, j'aimerai que l'on reparte sur de bonnes bases. Enfin, si tu ne veux pas…_

La kunoichi n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Sasori venait de s'excuser et lui proposer de tout oublier ; c'est-à-dire plus de baisers, de coups foireux ni d'harcèlements sexuels ? Bien sûr qu'elle acceptait ! Un sourire s'installa sur le visage du marionnettiste.

_Sasori : Non mais tu m'as vraiment cru ? T'es vraiment cruche quand tu veux… Allez hop ! Direction ma chambre !_

_Sakura : Je te hais ! _

_Sasori : Je sais…_

Il la tira par les fils de chakra qu'il avait installé discrètement lors de son petit monologue. La jeune fille était tellement sous le choc qu'elle n'avait rien remarqué. Elle se détestait de s'être faite avoir aussi facilement. Elle l'insulta de tous les noms possibles et imaginables sur le court chemin. A présent elle était dans la chambre du ninja. Des marionnettes remplissaient les étagères contre le mur, la décoration était sobre. Sur une table elle reconnu une sculpture de Deidara en forme d'oiseau. Qu'importe l'endroit, tout lui rappellerai le blond. Elle se fit balancer sur le lit tandis que son kidnappeur enlevait sa cape.

_Sakura : Tu comptes me violer ?_

Il éclata de rire à l'énonciation de ces mots_._

_Sasori : Je ne couche pas avec n'importe quoi ! _

_Sakura : Tu peux parler ! Pinocchio tu connais ?_

_Sasori : Tu veux vraiment que je te viole ? _

_Sakura : Non…_

Elle se demanda pourquoi il l'avait emmené ici si c'était pour ne rien faire. Elle n'était pas du tout déçue, même soulagée d'ailleurs, mais pourquoi aurait il pris la peine de dépenser son énergie pour elle ? Elle le regarda fixement.

_Sasori : Quoi ? _

_Sakura : Pourquoi je suis ici ?_

_Sasori : C'est juste pour passer le temps._

_Sakura : Passer le temps ?_

_Sasori : Mmh. _

Il tira une chaise et s'assit devant Sakura. Elle était toujours retenue par les fils, et malgré ses efforts pour les briser, ceux-ci restaient intacts.

_Sasori : Voyons si je fais ça !_

Il leva l'index se qui fit lever le bras de la kunoichi.

_Sasori : Je me demande si…_

Un éclair de génie le traversa. Il tenait sa vengeance, enfin un petit bout. Il fit certains gestes précis et Sakura commença à enlever son haut.

_Sakura : Arrêtes ça tout de suite espèce de gros vicieux !_

_Sasori : Pas envie._

Elle se retrouva en soutien gorge devant son pire ennemi, rouge comme une pivoine à cause de la honte et la colère. Malgré elle, elle abaissa son short jusqu'en bas de jambes. Il la fit marcher le long de la pièce et sortir de la pièce. Sakura pria pour qu'il n'y ait personne dans le couloir à cet instant. Malheureusement pour elle Kisame tourna dans ce corridor lui aussi. Il la regarda surpris, de sa distance les fils de chakra étant invisibles. Il devint rouge puis fit demi tour sans que la kunoichi eut le temps de dire quelque chose. Sasori quand à lui s'amusait comme un petit fou. La voir dépitée et au bord des larmes lui procurait un bien fou. Qui sera le prochain spectateur ?

_« __Sauvez moi__ mon dieu, envoyez moi un mec bien ! »_

_Kakuzu. _

_**« **__**Raté.**__** »**_

* * *

**Voilà voilà !**

**Merci d'avoir lu cette histoire jusque là :)**

**Je manque d'inspiration ces temps ci... Ca reviendra avec le temps ne vous inquiétez pas ! Eheeh**

**A bientôt **

**MP.**

**Ps** : Dis donc Jeffouille, ce n'est pas bien de regarder ce genre de films ! ;)


	13. Chapter 12 : Chakra,

_**Salut ! Après un nouvel an riche en émotion, je met la suite ! :D **_

_**Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent depuis le départ, c'est dur je sais. Lol**_

_**12 chapitres c'est beaucoup pour moi qui avait prévu d'en faire 10 maximum... **_

_**J'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre, **_

_**Merci encore pour les reviews. **_

_**MP.**_

* * *

**Chapitre 12 : Chakra, perte de mémoire et dispute.**

_Kakuzu. _

_« __Raté.__ »_

Pourquoi arrivaient ils en même temps ? C'est simple : le repas venait de finir et ils rentraient tous dans leur chambre ou bien faisaient un tour.

_Kakuzu : Maintenant tu sors à moitié à poil ? Bah tu gagnes du temps me diras tu !_

_Sakura : Ce n'est pas ce tu crois, c'est cet abruti de…_

_Kakuzu : Je pourrais te vendre comme prostituée… Ça augmenterait nos bénéfices. Et puis __**au moins**__ tu servirais à quelque chose._

Sur cette phrase il repartit comme il était venu. Sakura avait envie de pleurer. La faire passer pour une p*te était vraiment immonde la part du marionnettiste. Elle regrettait son ancienne réputation de fille intelligente mais faible à Konoha. Si elle avait ses poings libres elle aurait mit une raclée monumentale à Sasori, cependant tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire en cet instant était d'attendre l'arrivée de Deidara, Itachi ou bien Tobi au pire des cas. Elle fut certaine que le sort s'acharnait sur elle quand elle vit apparaître un homme aux cheveux gris dans le coin du couloir.

_Sakura : Sasori, si tu fais ça…_

_Sasori : Voyons si ton côté provocateur lui plaira…_

_Sakura : J'ai encore la parole, tu oublies ça._

Hidan s'approcha d'elle avec un grand sourire aux lèvres. Depuis la dernière fois elle n'avait jamais eut autant envie de mourir. Elle le menaça le plus possible pour qu'il fasse demi tour mais il n'écouta rien.

_Hidan : Tu te prépares pour moi ? C'est ce qui s'est passé entre nous pendant la fête qui t'a faite changer d'avis ?_

_Sakura : C'est parce que je ne suis pas libre de mes mouvements que je ne te colle pas mon poing dans la gue*le. Continue ton chemin maintenant !_

Néanmoins ces paroles ne suivaient pas avec ses actes. Sasori lui fit poser ses mains dans le cou de Hidan et la colla contre lui. Celui-ci la dévora du regard en même temps qu'il posait ses mains sur ses hanches. A l'intérieur Sakura jubilait. Une envie de meurtre l'envahit.

_Hidan : C'est une invitation chérie ? Parce que j'ai envie de toi sérieux !_

_Sakura : Casse toi !_

_Hidan : Tu n'as qu'à me repousser._

_« __Merde !__ Il marque_ un point. Bon je suis coincée ce coup ci… Il faut que l'on s'éloigne de Sasori le plus loin possible. Il devra relâcher ses fils et je serai libre ! Je suis trop forte ! Je regrette déjà ce que je vais dire mais…_ »_

_Sakura : Et si on allait dans ta chambre ?_

Sasori se mordit la lèvre, elle avait compris le truc. Hidan n'était pas du genre à refuser, et quand elle sera dans la pièce le marionnettiste sera obligé de couper ses fils de chakra, après quoi elle pourra se défendre contre le Jashiniste et revenir pour lui régler son compte. Lassé il coupa les fils. Ça aurait été beaucoup plus drôle si elle n'avait pas remarqué la faille.

Sakura sentit les fils de chakra s'éloignaient, elle repoussa Hidan de toutes ses forces, chose qu'elle aurait faite avant si elle avait été libre.

_Hidan : Tu me fais des avances et maintenant tu te barres ?_

_Sakura : J'étais obligée._

_Hidan : Crois pas t'en tirer comme ça poupée…_

Il la retint ce qui lui valut un coup de poing dans le ventre qui lui fit cracher du sang. Le bonheur pour lui et une petite vengeance pour la kunoichi. Il se releva avec un sourire étendu sur le visage. Pas de grandes surprises pour Sakura qui avait déjà eu le malheur de l'affronter. Cet homme était immortel et adorait qu'on le frappe. Il faut croire que tous les membres de l'Akatsuki sont des cas à problème.

_Hidan : T'es excitante quand tu te bats en sous vêtements !_

Elle fronça les sourcils et lui envoya un deuxième coup mais dans la tête cette fois ci. Il alla se claquer contre le mur d'en face, toujours aussi heureux. Sakura le remercia quand même de lui avoir fait penser à remettre quelque chose sur son dos. Cette fois il restait couché, inconscient.

_« __J'espère_ que je ne l'ai pas tué ! _»_

Remarque stupide puisqu'il était immortel. Elle remarqua sa poitrine qui montait et descendait. Il n'avait rien à part un choc à la tête. Elle lui asséna un coup de pied dans les « bijoux de famille », ça le calmera un moment d'après elle. Elle s'avança vers la porte du marionnettiste et la défonça d'un seul doigt. Il avait disparu entre temps. Elle l'insulta bien qu'il ne soit pas là, puis se promit de le tuer un jour.

_Deidara : Sakura ? Qu'est ce que tu fais comme ça dans le couloir ?_

Les mots ne vinrent pas à la jeune fille qui se contenta de regarder à terre. Le blond aperçu Hidan allongé à terre, du sang coulant de sa bouche. Il le souleva par le col et le claqua dans le mur. Le Jashiniste ouvrit les yeux lentement et reprit conscience.

_Hidan : Salut Deidara ! dit il le plus simplement du monde_

_Deidara : Qu'est ce que tu lui as fait espèce de taré ?_

_Hidan : A qui ?_

_Deidara : Sakura ! s'exclama t il_

_Hidan : Qui c'est elle ?_

_Deidara : __**Hein **__?_

Le choc avait sûrement été rude. Aucun de Deidara ni de Sakura ne savait si il mentait ou si il avait vraiment eu un trou de mémoire. En tout cas cela ne dérangeait pas la kunoichi. Si il l'oubliait elle serait tranquille pendant un bon bout de temps !

_Deidara : Tu ne te souviens plus ?_

_Hidan : Plus de quoi ? Tu commences à m'énerver avec tes questions j'y comprends rien ! _

Le blond le relâcha sous le choc. Jamais il n'aurait cru que Hidan puisse oublier une partie de sa vie. Sakura n'avait pas du y aller de main morte ! L'amnésique tourna la tête vers la jeune fille, il avait l'air surpris de la voir. Il la regarda de haut en bas, que faisait une fille en sous vêtements dans la base ?

_Hidan : On a le droit d'en amener ici maintenant ?_

_Deidara : « __**En**__ » ?_

_Hidan : Des p*tes ! Tu veux bien me la passer pour la nuit celle la ?_

Il se reprit un coup de la part de Sakura. Cette fois il vola à travers le couloir pour s'encastrer dans le mur. Deidara lui lança un regard plein de reproches ; elle lui répondit qu'elle avait fait ça pour lui remettre la mémoire en place. Un silence s'installa entre les deux personnes, Sakura ne dit rien, suivant les conseils de Itachi.

_Deidara : J'aimerai que tu me précises quelque chose._

_Sakura : J'écoute._

_Deidara : Est-ce qu'on est ensemble ? Avec ce qui s'est passé hier soir j'ai un doute._

_Sakura : Et bien je crois. Et toi ?_

_Deidara : Je crois aussi… _

Elle lui sourit franchement. Elle était à **lui **à présent, il se félicitait mentalement de cette parfaite réussite. Il la plaqua contre le mur et l'embrassa. Jamais il n'avait eu autant envie de quelqu'un auparavant. Et cette fois ci rien ne pourra les déranger. Ils s'embrassèrent jusqu'à arriver dans la chambre de Deidara. Il la poussa sur le lit et reprit où ils s'étaient arrêtés la dernière fois. Néanmoins Sakura n'avait pas l'air emballée.

_Deidara : Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?_

_Sakura : C'est trop rapide… _

_Deidara : C'est trop tard maintenant il fallait me repousser avant._

_Sakura : S'il te plaît… Deidara._

Il s'arrêta à l'entente de son nom. Maintenant qu'ils sortaient ensemble il ne pouvait donc plus la toucher ? Même Hidan avait réussi à la mettre en sous vêtements ! Enfin il ne savait pas toute l'histoire. Il se releva en soupirant. Sakura savait qu'elle l'avait vexé.

_Sakura : Ce soir… Je peux dormir ici ?_

_Deidara : Oui ! On est un couple maintenant… dit il en souriant_

Il avait retrouvé sa bonne humeur. Qu'elle fasse le premier pas le rendait heureux. Il l'embrassa de nouveau mais plus tendrement.

_Deidara : Je ne peux vraiment pas ?_

_Sakura : Non ! Tu devras m'attendre !_

Elle sortit de la pièce en faisant une grimace au blond pour courir dans sa chambre s'habiller. Elle se demanda si elle avait bien fait d'accepter. Il lui plaisait énormément mais il était trop rapide et sûr de lui. Elle faillit presque oublier le fait qu'il était un criminel. Jamais elle n'avait été aussi loin avec un garçon, pourtant elle ne le connaissait que depuis peu. Etaient ce le danger et l'adrénaline qui la poussaient à accepter aussi facilement ? Elle ne se posa pas plus de questions, étant trop occupée à réfléchir à ce qu'elle allait faire le soir avec lui… Dans sa chambre… Seuls.

_« __Pourqu__oi _je rougis encore _? »_

Après s'être habillée elle sortit pour se défouler.

_« __Salle_ d'entraînement me voilà_ ! »_

_•••_

Après quelques heures passées à s'entraîner, Sakura décréta qu'il était temps pour elle d'arrêter. Ses poings la faisaient souffrir et ses jambes tremblaient. Elle avait expulsé toute la colère en elle, concernant Sasori ou un autre particulièrement. Elle marcha dans les couloirs, essoufflée, les joues rouges. Elle croisa Kakuzu et avant qu'il puisse dire quelque chose elle cria « **_Je m'entraînais_** ! ». Il la regarda puis repartit. Elle savait très bien qu'il allait lui faire la remarque de ne pas trop forcer pendant ses ébats.

Tous des pervers ici se dit elle. Elle rentra dans sa chambre puis s'avança vers la salle de bain. De nouveaux habits avaient été déposés. Qui avait fait ça puisque Konan était absente ? Un mot était déposé au dessus.

_« __Mademoiselle Konan avait dit à Tobi de poser ça là. Tobi l'a fait ! Youpi !__ »_

Au moins elle savait tout de suite de qui cela venait. Sakura se déshabilla et prit une douche froide. Même si elle tressaillit aux premières gouttes, elle se dit qu'il y en aurait un de content avec les économies d'eaux chaudes.

De son côté Deidara modeler, sculpter, bref s'occuper au maximum pour ne pas penser à ce qui pourrait arriver le soir même. Il est sûr qu'il allait vouloir faire plus avec elle, mais si elle le rejetait ce sera la plus gosse claque de sa vie. Il l'avait déjà fit avec d'autres filles, bien entendu. Cependant jamais avec une qu'il appréciait et avec qui il devrait passer, à moins qu'il ait un incident, le restant de ses jours. Après tout elle vivait dans la même demeure à présent. Il n'arrêtait pas de penser à elle, même quand il sculptait. Il arrêta son activité, n'arrivant plus à modeler correctement. Machinalement il enleva ses affaires pour se changer.

_*__Deidara __: _J'imagine déjà la scène_… »_

Il imagina une petite dizaine de scènes osées. C'est ainsi que le blond aussi prit une bonne douche froide, mais pas pour les mêmes raisons que la kunoichi. (Ndla : *w*)

_•••_

_**20 heures**__ : l'heure du dîner._

Deidara tapa à la porte de Sakura. Il entendit un vague « _J'arrive_ » de sa part. Elle ouvrit la porte doucement, se méfiant de qui pouvait être l'homme. Quand elle le reconnut elle devint rouge et sortit. Ils firent la route jusqu'à la salle à manger ensemble. Ils remercièrent Tobi de leur avoir garder deux places côte à côte. De toute manière Deidara n'aurait pas accepté qu'elle se place près de Sasori ou de Hidan. Il regarda l'homme aux yeux violets… Celui-ci « _matait_ » Sakura d'une façon qui déplut au blond.

_Deidara : Ça va mieux Hidan ? demanda t il cyniquement  
_

_Hidan : J'ai l'air d'aller mal ? _

_Deidara : Tu te rappelles maintenant ?_

_Hidan : Oui j'ai quelques souvenirs concernant ma chère Sakura…_

_Deidara : Lesquels par exemple ? dit il énervé_

_Hidan : Son arrivée, sa chambre, la fête et puis un peu de tout à l'heure. _

_*Deidara__ : _Toutes les fois où il l'a agressée en fait._ »_

Il savait bien que ce devait être Sasori qui lui avait rappelé. Deidara ne comprenait pas pourquoi son ancien équipier lui faisait ce genre de coups bas. Le repas, dévoré par la plupart des membres, sauf Sakura qui préféra prendre du poisson, se termina assez rapidement.

En fait la situation avait dégénéré quand Hidan avait vidé son assiette sur la tête de Kisame qui avait insulté Jashin. C'est ainsi que Kakuzu se querella avec le Jashiniste à cause du prix de la nourriture. Itachi s'était levé à cause du bruit et était reparti, Tobi s'était placé entre les trois personnes qui criaient et essayait de calmer le jeu.

Quand à Zetsu et Sasori ils profitaient du spectacle. Sakura se leva accompagnée de Deidara et ils sortirent en évitant les couteaux qui volaient dans tous les sens. Ils arrivèrent devant leur chambre. Le blond s'apprêtait à ouvrir à la jeune fille mais celle-ci entra dans la sienne en lui glissant « _J'arrive tout de suite_ ! »

Dans sa chambre Sakura se lava les dents, se coiffa et enfila une robe de nuit. Simple mais efficace. Tandis que Deidara, lui, se regardait dans le miroir de sa chambre, en préparant ce qu'il pourrait lui dire. Revenons en à la kunoichi qui était à présent devant la porte de Deidara. Son cœur battait à cent à l'heure et elle pouvait sentir les battements au niveau de ses tempes. Prenant son courage à deux mains elle toqua trois fois. Le blond respira une grande bouffée d'air et vint lui ouvrir.

_Sakura : Je peux rentrer ?_

_Deidara : Je t'en prie…_

Sur ces mots, elle rentra et Deidara referma la porte derrière eux après avoir sentit le parfum de la jeune fille.

_

* * *

  
_

_Pendant ce temps au dîner…_

Hidan avait trois couteaux plantés dans le dos, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de continuer à lancer des insultes. Il est en train d'étrangler Kisame en le secouant d'avant en arrière quand je vous décris la scène.

_Hidan : Vous me faites tous **ch*er** bande **c*ns** ! Allez vous faire **m*ttre** et profondément ! Le premier qui ré insulte Jashin je le coupe en des **puta*ns** de petits morceaux ! D'accord ?_

_Kisame : D'accord. Mais lâche moi !_

_Kakuzu : Hidan, si tu uses encore une fois de la nourriture je t'assure que je découds tous les membres que je t'ai recollés. Même celui que tu sais… (ndla : =O)_

_Hidan : D'accord._

Ils se calmèrent tous peu après. A la fin du repas, Kakuzu récupéra les fourchettes et les couteaux, d'après lui, même les couverts avaient de la valeur. Il refut mauvaise humeur quand il vit une assiette brisée.

_*Kakuzu__ : On court vers la ruine mes enfants… *_

* * *

_**Bouuh les fautes d'orthographe quand je relis ! :o**_

_**Il faut dire que j'écris très tard le soir, voir la nuit. Désolée pour ça.  
**_

_**En espérant que ce chapitre vous a plu, pensez à l'auteur xD  
**_

_**MP.**_

**PS** : Rassurée Jeffouille ? Pas de viol x) Peut être un petit "quelque chose" dans le chapitre suivant ;D


	14. Chapter 13 : Nuit avec lui,

**Bonjour à toute et à tous ! **

**Merci de m'avoir lu jusque là.**

**Et BONNE ANNEE !  
**

**J'ai bien écrit ces jours ci, et j'ai presque terminé cette histoire. ^^ **

**Merci aux review, elles me remettent d'aplomb quand j'ouvre ma messagerie !**

**shikaamour-a-2** : Tu vas le savoir maintenant ! Niark ^^ Merci pour tes reviews

**Narcisse** : Moi aussi je l'aimeee :D

**IkaruJi **: Oui, les longueurs de chapitres ne sont pas vraiment respectées.

**Fafah'** : Merci encore pour toutes tes reviews ! (: Deidara et Sakura se cherchaient depuis le début ! Eheh... Un lemon ? Tu verras ça en lisant ;)

**Saina** : Sois en sûre ! XD J'aime tellement Sasori que je ne peux m'empêcher de le faire intervenir à chaque fois ! Les chapitres suivants le concerneront plus sérieusement.

**ichigo **: XD Si elle le pouvait elle me tuerai sûrement ^^

**Hime Akira **: Merci ! :D

**Cindy** : :$ Thank you ! (Oui je parle très bien anglais xD) Ca m'étonnerait aussi... Pourquoi ces deux là sont ils tout de suite visés ? "Lalaalaa" Bonne année à toi aussi.

* * *

**Chapitre 13 : Une nuit avec lui, déception et pleurs.**

_Sakura : Je peux rentrer ?_

_Deidara : Je t'en prie…_

Sur ces mots, elle rentra et Deidara referma la porte derrière eux après avoir sentit le parfum de la jeune fille.

Pour la première fois de sa vie Sakura pénétrai dans la chambre d'un garçon qu'elle appréciait. Bien sûr elle était déjà venue, mais sans idée précise en tête. Alors qu'à cet instant tous deux pensaient à ce qui arrivera la nuit. Ils allaient dormir dans le même lit et plus si affinité. Un silence s'était installé depuis quelques secondes. La kunoichi n'avait pas l'habitude de ce genre de situation. Quand à Deidara, il se retenait vraiment de lui sauter dessus.

_Sakura : Euh… Tes œuvres sont vraiment magnifiques !_

Le sourire gêné avec lequel elle avait prononcé cette phrase fut la goutte d'eau qui fait déborder le vase. Deidara l'embrassa à pleine bouche sans crier gare. Elle passa ses mains autour de son cou et lui de sa taille. Le baiser s'approfondit encore un moment jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrêtent, essoufflés. Le blond commença à lui embrasser le cou en l'amenant jusqu'au lit. Elle trébucha sur celui-ci tandis que Deidara était à quatre pattes au dessus d'elle. Il abaissa les bretelles de la robe que portait Sakura.

_Sakura : Ah…_

_Deidara : J'ai été trop rapide ?_

_Sakura : Tu m'as surprise… _

Il lui sourit et scella leurs lèvres encore une fois. Deidara prenait toutes les initiatives, il avait deviné que pour elle ce genre de choses était nouveau. Cependant il fut surpris quand elle lui enleva son maillot. Elle embrassa son torse puis le blond reprit le dessus. Il remonta la robe de la kunoichi jusqu'aux hanches. Il la regarda dans les yeux un moment comme pour demander une permission. Elle détourna le regard, gênée. Il prit ça pour un oui.

Il descendit sa main au niveau du nombril de Sakura. Elle eut un frisson, peut être par plaisir ou par surprise, elle-même n'en avait aucune idée. Sa tête était vide et à ce moment elle ne pensait plus à rien.

**XxX**

***Attention, zone pour adultes ou fans déchainés*  
**

Mais elle laissa échapper un gémissement quand Deidara effleura d'un geste hésitant la partie sensible de la jeune fille. Heureux de l'effet produit, le blond continua mais cette fois ci, sûr de lui. Sakura mit sa main devant sa bouche pour éviter qu'il l'entende.

_Deidara, lui enlevant la main : J'ai envie d'entendre ta voix…_

A ce moment il appuya légèrement plus fort. Elle se courba et serra la couverture entre ses mains_._

_Sakura : … Deidara…_

Elle laissa échappait un soupir puis attrapa le ninja par le cou pour l'embrasser. Celui ici était assez fier. Pour une première fois il trouvait qu'elle s'y prenait plutôt bien. Il lui avait donné un plaisir, mais il ne comptait pas s'arrêtait là. Il baissa doucement la culotte de la kunoichi. Cette fois ci il n'y avait aucune barrière entre ses doigts et cette partie de Sakura. Il y inséra son majeur et lui fit faire des aller et venu. Bien que cela était la première fois pour elle, l'expérience d'avant facilita l'entrée. Sakura se cambra plusieurs fois, ses mollets se raidirent et elle avait du mal à respirer. Pourtant cela lui procurait du plaisir, bien plus qu'elle n'avait imaginé. Au bout d'un certain temps elle gémit plus fort et dès lors ses muscles se relâchèrent.

_Deidara : Ça va ?_

_Sakura : ... Oui… Je ne suis pas sûre pour la suite…_

_Deidara : Trop tard, il ne fallait pas me laisser commencer__._

Sur ces mots il déboutonna son pantalon et l'abaissa pour ensuite le jetait à terre. Il était maintenant en caleçon au dessus d'une Sakura sans défense. Il mit ses doigts sur l'élastique et le tira vers le bas. Sa nudité étant exposée, Sakura pu contempler son corps. Sa peau était hâlée, des cicatrices et des tatouages recouvraient son corps. Elle n'osa pas regarder plus bas, trop gênée de la situation.

_Deidara : Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est juste au début où tu vas avoir mal…_

Il ne la rassura pas en lui disant ça. Elle était médicin, elle avait appris ce genre de choses, mais jamais expérimenté. C'est donc avec douceur que Deidara entra en elle. Il sentit le sang coulait, et l'expression de Sakura avait changé pour laisser apparaître la douleur. Il fit quelques va et viens, et bientôt la jeune fille n'éprouva plus ce mal. Elle y prenait même plaisir.

Ses gémissements se firent encore plus forts au cours du temps, et Deidara arriva bientôt à sa limite. Quand Sakura cria son nom, il laissa échappe un liquide blanchâtre à l'intérieur d'elle. Il se retira et s'allongea près de la jeune fille. Celle-ci posa sa main au niveau de son nombril et une lumière bleue scintilla.

_Deidara : Qu'est ce que c'est ?_

_Sakura : Je n'ai pas envie de tomber enceinte…_

_Deidara : Désolé… Je n'ai pas eu le temps de… Enfin…_

Comprenant parfaitement, elle le fit taire en l'embrassant. Il la prit dans ses bras et elle posa sa tête sur son torse. C'est ainsi qu'ils s'endormirent quelques minutes plus tard. Cette fois elle l'avait fait. Elle ne pourra plus jamais revenir en arrière. Elle espérait franchement ne pas s'être trompée sur lui.

**XxX**

La nuit était passée et Sakura se réveilla grâce aux rayons du soleil traversant les stores. Elle repensa à la nuit précédente. Une douleur se fit sentir au niveau de son ventre. Elle n'en revenait pas d'avoir fait ça. Elle avait couché avec Deidara. En pensant à lui elle se retourna pour le réveiller. Elle n'eut pas besoin de le faire. Il était déjà réveillé, elle le savait car il n'était plus dans le lit. Pourquoi était il parti ?

Une envie de pleurer l'a prit soudain, mais elle essuya les quelques larmes qui coulaient pour se diriger vers la salle de bain. Elle devait se laver, et vite. Sale. Elle se trouvait sale. Comment avait elle pu le faire aussi vite ?

Elle pria pour voir le blond se laver, mais en vain. Elle était seule dans la pièce.

Quelques minutes plus tard elle sortie, propre et habillée. Elle n'arrêtait pas de penser à une bêtise qu'elle aurai pu faire ou pu dire. Elle ne trouva rien, tout s'était bien passé.

_« __Alor__s _pourquoi _? »_

Elle repensa aux paroles de Sasori… Ce n'était donc qu'une histoire de jours ? Il voulait juste son corps ? Elle éloigna d'elle ces pensées, se disant qu'elle devait attendre de voir le concerné avant de tirer des conclusions hâtives. Son ventre cria famine à cet instant.

_« __Direction_petit déjeuner_… »_

Elle se tenait devant la porte, et pour une raison inconnue, son cœur s'emballa.

_« __Qu'est_ ce qui t'arrive ? Ils ne sont pas au courant. Entre_. »_

Elle mêla la pensée au geste et ouvrit la porte. Elle ne vit aucune trace de Deidara malheureusement. En fait il devait être assez tôt puisque seuls Hidan Sasori et Tobi étaient présents. Ou bien il était extrêmement tard. Elle s'assit, ignorant totalement les personnes présentes. Tobi vint lui dire bonjour comme à son habitude avant de sortir de la pièce. Elle lui répondit amicalement. Les deux autres n'étant pas décidés à lui adresser la parole, elle fit de même. Ils étaient en pleine discussion, et la kunoichi ne pu s'empêcher d'espionner leurs dires.

_Hidan : Je te jure ! Quand elle a jouie, c'était exquis._

Sakura se raidit. Parlait il d'elle ? Est-ce que Hidan avait espionné et tout entendu ?

_Sasori : Tu devrais arrêter de regarder ces vidéos pornos Hidan. A force tu ne vas plus du tout le faire dans la vraie vie…_

Elle remercia le ciel, il n'en savait rien. Quand ils se levèrent la kunoichi demanda où se trouvait Deidara. Comme simple réponse elle eut le droit à un « **_Cherche _!** ». Ce qui de toute évidence ne l'avançait pas beaucoup. Après avoir terminé de déjeuner elle partit à sa recherche. Elle alla dans la salle d'entraînement, tapa à la porte des toilettes, retourna dans sa chambre, cependant aucune trace de lui nulle part.

Soudain elle se souvint que Konan et Pein devait rentrer le jour même. Elle marcha donc jusqu'à la cuisine et trouva la fille aux cheveux bleus en train de préparer le repas. Au moins ils n'auront plus à manger la cuisine de Zetsu. Quand Konan entendit les bruits de pas raisonnaient dans la pièce elle se retourna.

_Konan : Alors ? Raconte moi tout !_

_Sakura : Tout s'est très bien passé. Je ne te remercierai jamais assez pour les habits d'ailleurs !_

_Konan : Ça s'est vraiment déroulé comme prévu ?_

_Sakura se rendit compte qu'il était impossible de lui mentir. Autant lui dire toute la vérité._

_Sakura : J'ai parlé à Naruto._

_Konan : Nous savons…_

_Sakura : Comment … ?_

_Konan : Son équipe et lui-même ont continué leur route vers le nord. D'après nos sources il les a mené sur une fausse piste, au moins les odeurs auront disparu quand ils reviendront sur leur chemin. _

_Sakura : Merci mon dieu…_

_Konan : Que s'est il passé d'autre ? Avec Deidara par exemple ?_

_Sakura : Mais comment es tu au courant de tout ça ?_

_Konan : Et bien connaissant le caractère de certains, la fête a du être agitée. Concernant Deidara je l'ai vu monter sur le toit. Je l'ai appelé mais il avait l'air concentré sur une autre chose. _

_Sakura : Sur le toit tu dis ?_

_Konan : Oui, pourquoi ?_

_Sakura : Je te raconterai tout en temps voulu ! Je dois y aller tout de suite !_

Konan hocha la tête tandis que Sakura courrait le plus vite possible vers la sortie. Elle ne s'arrêta pas jusqu'à arriver à l'escalier menant au grenier. Elle monta les marches deux par deux et rentra dans la salle sombre remplie d'armes et de vieilleries. Elle s'approcha de la fenêtre donnant vers l'extérieur. Celle-ci était déjà ouverte. La jeune fille posa un pied sur le rebord et s'agrippa aux tuiles dépassant du toit.

Elle grimpa sur le toit en question et vit Deidara allongé, les yeux clos. Elle s'approcha de lui silencieusement et s'assit à côté. Elle regarda son visage endormit, ses cheveux retombant en une mèche, et l'impression de calme qu'il dégageait. Elle sourit sans aucune raison, sauf celle de se dire que c'était avec un tel homme qu'elle était en couple.

De son côté Deidara rêvé, il n'avait pas entendu Sakura approchait. Son rêve le préoccupé trop. Il revoyait la scène qui s'était déroulée cette nuit.

Lui se réveillant en sueur vers 5 heures du matin, Sakura collée à son corps. Il sourit en la voyant ainsi puis se leva pour passer son visage sous l'eau. Il s'essuya la figure à l'aide de la serviette posée à côté du lavabo. Quand il revint la kunoichi n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce. Il se rallongea auprès d'elle, voulant être à ses côtés quand elle se réveillerait. Elle murmura quelque chose d'incompréhensible, il approcha son oreille pour distinguer ses mots.

_« __Deidara… **Je t'aime, plus que ****tout. **__»_

Cette phrase le prit de court. Lui-même ne savait pas si il l'aimait vraiment. Si il avait couché avec elle c'était pour officialiser leur relation. Il ne s'était jamais posé la question auparavant, d'accord il était jaloux quand Sasori ou Hidan s'approchait trop près d'elle, mais est ce que cela voulait dire qu'il l'aimait ?

Son rêve se termina ici. Il fut réveillé par quelque chose de chaud posé sur ses lèvres. Il ouvrit les yeux pour voir Sakura qui l'embrassait. Il la repoussa soudainement, songeant à ce qu'elle avait dit. La jeune fille ne fut pas choquée, elle mit ça sur le compte de la surprise.

_Sakura : Eheh ! Maintenant c'est toi la Belle au bois dormant !_

_Deidara : Sakura… _

_Sakura : Pourquoi es tu parti cette nuit ? Je t'ai cherché partout._

_Deidara : J'avais besoin de réfléchir._

_Sakura : De réfléchir à propos de quoi ?_

_Deidara : De nous. _

Son cœur manqua un battement. Elle sentait la mauvaise nouvelle arriver. Du plus profond de son être elle espérait se tromper. Le blond regardait en face de lui, sans jeter un regard à Sakura. Il avait l'air en pleine réflexion. Elle n'osa pas l'interrompre, priant le ciel que tout se passe bien.

_Deidara : Est-ce que tu m'aimes ?_

_Sakura : Comment ? demanda t elle surprise_

_Deidara : Ne me fais pas répéter s'il te plait._

_Sakura : Je t'aime… Sinon pourquoi __**l**__'aurais je fait ?_

_Deidara : C'est vrai. _

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux, l'air gêné.

_Deidara : Tu sais, je l'ai déjà fait plusieurs fois avant. Mais jamais avec une fille qui m'aimait vraiment. Enfin, c'est un peu comme un rite de passage pour moi…_

_Sakura : Un « rite » ? Tu n'as pas honte de dire ça ? Et où veux tu en venir ? _

_Deidara : Je ne suis pas sûr de moi. Je ne sais pas si je t'aime. Tout du moins, pas autant que toi._

Sakura ne pleura pas, ne le tua pas, et ne se suicida pas. Mais à ce moment elle eut envie de faire les trois en même temps.

Que voulait il dire ? Il ne l'aimait donc pas ? Elle vit tous les bons moments passés avec lui défilaient devant ses yeux. Elle avait accepté de passer une nuit à ses côtés et à présent il la jetée comme une fille facile. Même si il avait eu autre chose en tête, Sakura comprit ça. Elle n'insista pas et se leva. Elle lui tourna le dos et repartit d'où elle était venue, c'est-à-dire du grenier. Il essaya de la retenir, en vain. La jeune fille ne pensait qu'à une chose : **Lui**. Quand elle arriva dans le couloir des larmes se mirent à couler le long de ses joues. Elle avait mal.

Toute la confiance qu'elle lui avait accordée, tout ça pour en arriver à ce résultat. Elle entendit le blond descendre lui aussi.

Elle se mit à courir comme quand elle le cherchait. Arrivée à une allée avec plusieurs couloirs parallèles, elle en choisit un et se cacha dans le premier virage qu'elle aperçut. Deidara arriva à ce carrefour un peu plus tard. Il laissa échapper un juron et fit demi tour.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Sakura se dirigea vers sa chambre, toujours en essayant de retenir ses larmes. Elle avait beau se consoler elle-même, rien n'arrêtait l'eau de sortir de ses yeux. Sa vue étant embuée elle ne vit pas la personne arrivait devant elle. Elle fonça dedans, et sans demandait son reste continua sa route. Une main la retint par le bras. Elle se retourna vers l'homme, les yeux rougis.

_Sakura : Désolée. Je n'ai pas fait attention…_

Il remarqua ses joues mouillées et son regard vide. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure et tira la jeune fille contre lui. Celle-ci recommença à pleurer en s'agrippant au tissu dans le dos du ninja. Jamais elle n'avait autant pleuré, à part peut être après le départ de Sasuke. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques temps, jusqu'à ce qu'elle ai terminé. Quand elle se rendit compte de la situation elle repoussa son « bienfaiteur ». Le moins que l'on puisse dire c'est qu'elle ne s'attendait pas à le voir.

_X : __**Calmée **__? Lui demanda t il en souriant._

_

* * *

_

**Deidara est il un salaud ?! Leu relation ne dura pas longtemps, à moins qu'elle continue par la suite...**

**Mon esprit sadique a pris le dessus !  
**

**Un bouleversement dans les chapitres suivants ? Mmhmh Ils sont déjà écrits ;)**

**Désolée pour les fans de DeiSaku, mais cette fics n'en est pas un ! x)**

**J'espère que vous avez aimé, pensez à l'auteur. **

**A bientôt !**_  
_


	15. Chapter 14 : Coéquipier,

**Bonjour à tous ! **

**Merci de suivre cette histoire, merci pour les reviews et les fav' **

**Aaah vous espérez presque tous que le bel inconnu soit Itachi... Allez vérifier par vous même :D**

**Fafah' **: JADORE stopper en pleine action !! Merci beaucoup pour ta review qui m'a faite bien rire x)

**Cindy **: J'ai déjà une autre idée pour ma prochaine fic, je vous en ferai la surprise ^^

**loveakatsukixD **: Ehehe merci !

**Saina** : LA meilleure fic ? _ Oula non c'est trop d'honneur ! En tout cas je ne vais pas m'arrêter en plein milieu de l'histoire; à moins que ... XD

**ichigo **: Je suis tellement sadique qu'il risque d'en avoir.

**shikaamour-a-2** : Ah non ce n'est pas un deisaku ! Lol ça aurait pu si je n'avais pas fait tourner les évènements de cette façon xD Moi aussi j'aime Itachi

**nee-san **: Tu vas enfin pouvoir savoir :)

* * *

**Chapitre 14 : Enervement, soupçon de gentillesse et binôme.**

_X : Calmée ? Lui demanda t il en souriant._

Sakura murmura un petit _oui_ en baissant les yeux. En vérité elle n'allait toujours pas mieux, mais venant de lui, ce geste était si inespéré qu'elle répondit positivement ; sûrement pour ne pas le vexer. Elle venait d'enlacer un de ses pires ennemis, étrangement cela ne lui faisait ni chaud ni froid. De son côté Sasori la regardait. La voir aussi désemparée ne lui faisait pas plus plaisir que ça.

_Sakura : Tu ne te réjouies pas de me voir ainsi ?_

_Sasori : Ce n'est pas de ma faute si tu es comme ça, je n'en retire aucun plaisir._

_Sakura chuchotant : Merci quand même…_

_Sasori : Je n'ai pas entendu ! Aurais tu dit « **merci** » ?_

_Sakura : Ne me fais pas répéter ! Je te déteste, c'est assez dur comme ça !_

_Sasori : Que s'est il passé ? Vous avez couché ensemble ? _

Le visage de Sakura se décomposa. Vu la voix qu'il avait prise pour dire cette phrase, il ne savait pas la vérité. A présent il été au courant.

_Sasori : Sérieusement ?_

Le regard meurtrier de la kunoichi lui suffit comme réponse. Il avait une affreuse envie de rire, mais il se dit que si il osait faire ça devant elle, elle le tuerait très certainement dans la seconde qui suivrait. Il s'abstint de faire un commentaire cinglant et réfléchit. Elle était vraiment déprimée, qu'avait fait Deidara pour la mettre dans cet état ? Il songea qu'ils avaient du passer une nuit atroce ; ou l'avait il forcé ? L'imagination tordue du marionnettiste se mit en marche. Vu la tête qu'elle tirait il poussa la cruauté en lui demandant directement.

_Sasori : Alors qu'est ce qu'il t'a fait ? C'était si désastreux ?_

_Sakura : Laisse tomber, tu es la dernière personne à qui j'aimerai en parler._

_Sasori : Je peux dire à tous les membres ce que vous avez fait alors ? En rajoutant des détails croustillants bien entendu !_

_Sakura : Fais comme tu veux…_

Le ninja fronça les sourcils. Ne pas la voir s'énervait lui gâchait son petit plaisir. Il s'attendait à ce qu'elle le traite ou essaie de le frapper au moins ! Mais rien de tout ça. Elle allait continuer son chemin mais il se mit devant elle. La jeune fille soupira longuement devant l'attitude puérile du garçon. Elle n'avait aucune envie d'être violente, de toute manière ses membres étaient comme lourds, elle avait même du mal à lever le bras. Ce n'était pas le moment de l'ennuyer.

_Sasori : Je leur décrirai les cris que tu poussais, les positions que vous avez testées, tes différentes expressions, les mots pervers qu'il te disait au creux de l'ore…_

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir qu'il se prit un coup de poing façon Sakura en plein estomac. Sa respiration devenait bruyante. Sasori avait reculé d'un bon cinq mètres. Il n'avait pas vu l'attaque arrivait. La kunoichi se rapprocha de lui et le prit par le col.

_Sakura : Espèce d'enfo*ré ! Tu crois que je vais te laisser dire ça sans intervenir ? Tu ne sais rien ! Rien ! Alors arrêtes de te défouler sur moi ! Je n'ai rien demandé ! Si tu continues de me bousiller l'existence je peux t'assurer que je te tuerai. Même si je dois mourir pour ça. J'en ai plus qu'assez de vous tous ! Akatsuki de m*rde ! cria t elle_

Elle le relâcha après ces mots. Elle respira difficilement après son petit monologue, dans cette phrase elle avait sortit toute la douleur en elle. Enfin, une partie. Elle se rendit compte de qui elle avait frappé quelques secondes plus tard. Elle s'attendait à mourir dans l'instant suivant. Mais au lieu de ça il souriait en se tenant la joue. Sakura se demanda un instant si lui aussi avait des penchants sadomaso.

_Sasori : Cette fois tu es calmée._

Il passa à côté d'elle en lui tapotant sur la tête. A cet instant la jeune fille aperçut en lui un soupçon de gentillesse. Et si il avait fait cette scène dans le but de l'énerver et la faire évacuer son stress ? Elle le remercia encore une fois intérieurement. Tandis que lui, était très heureux de l'effet produit. Il l'avait fait craquer pour sa plus grande joie, et en plus il savait très bien qu'elle le prendrait bien par la suite.

Le petit tapement sur la tête faisait toute la crédibilité de la scène. Il se félicita une fois de plus, se disant qu'il était vraiment le meilleur. Il n'en revenait toujours pas que son ancien équipier avait réussi avant lui et Hidan à lui _passer dessus._ D'habitude quand un des membres ramenait une fille, ce sont eux deux qui en profitent les premiers pour après la virer de la base. Il été devenu assez proche de Hidan depuis quelques mois ; celui-ci était un peu idiot par moments et le suivait dans ses coups foireux, vu qu'il se moquait bien du chef et du règlement. Un peu vulgaire, mais sympathique.

* * *

Sakura rentra dans sa chambre peu après. Quand elle vit le lit elle détourna le regard. La douleur au ventre revint et elle se précipita dans la salle de bain pour vomir. Elle ne pouvait pas être enceinte, ça devait donc être le dégoût qu'elle éprouvé envers elle même. Elle se rinça la figure à l'eau froide, en essayant de ne plus penser aux souvenirs qu'elle avait de _cette_ nuit. Elle entendit un tapement à sa porte, puis deux.

_Sakura : Qui est ce ? demanda t elle_

_Tobi : Tobi prévient Mademoiselle Sakura que tous les membres sont conviés à la réunion qui se déroulera dans deux minutes !_

_Sakura : J'arrive tout de suite…_

_Tobi : Tout va bien Mademoiselle Sakura ? Votre voix est étrange !_

_Sakura : Oui, ne t'inquiète pas !_

Elle entendit des bruit de pas s'éloignaient. Elle releva la tête et jeta un coup d'œil à son reflet : yeux rouges, teint pâle, la parfaite panoplie de la droguée dépressive. Elle se tapa les joues comme pour tenter de les faire rougir puis se dirigea dans le couloir. La logique veut qu'une réunion se déroule dans la salle de réunion, c'est ainsi que la jeune fille prit cette destination. Quand elle arriva devant la porte close elle respira profondément.

Deidara devait être là c'est obligé. Le revoir aller lui faire un choc, mais elle se dit que si elle ne le regardait pas, tout irait bien. Elle rentra dans la salle en souriant comme à son habitude.

_Pein : Nous voilà __**enfin **__tous réunis !_

_Sakura : Pardonnez moi…_

Elle ne jeta aucun regard au blond mais sentit qu'il la fixait. Elle chercha une place autour de la table. Elle aperçut Sasori qui lui faisait signe de s'asseoir à côté de lui. Elle hésita un moment, préférant largement être debout plutôt que là bas, mais repensa à la scène de tout à l'heure. Il avait été plutôt sympa avec elle, elle devait l'avouer. La kunoichi s'installa donc à la place qu'il lui proposait. Quand ses fesses touchèrent la chaise, Deidara regarda le marionnettiste d'une façon que si il avait eu une arme dans ses mains, Sasori serait mort à l'heure qu'il est.

Celui-ci lui fit son plus beau sourire sadique avant de demander à Sakura si elle allait mieux. Elle leva les yeux vers Deidara mais les détourna rapidement.

*_Deidara _: Sasori… Qu'est ce que tu as en tête ?*

*_Sasori :_ Ma vengeance va enfin aboutir… Mon petit Deidara, tu as gâché mes plans plus d'une fois ! Et puis avoir été ton ancien équipier a été également assez éprouvant. Je vais pouvoir faire baver les deux idiots en même temps ! Quel bonheur…*

_Pein : J'ai des missions pour vous. Bon, Deidara et Tobi vous partirez au pays du son. Je crois qu'un certain Yamashi a des informations importantes à nous transcrire. _

_Deidara : Umh._

_Tobi : Youpi ! Tobi va réussir la mission car Tobi est un bon garçon !_

Plus les jours passaient plus le chef regrettait d'avoir accepté ce type dans l'organisation.

_Pein : Hidan et Kakuzu c'est au pays du thé que vous irez. Ça va vous faire plaisir, il faut tuer. _

_Hidan : Ah bah enfin ! On se faisait ch*er ici !_

_Pein : Je vous donnerai la liste plus tard. Kisame et Itachi vous partirez voir le vieux Mashito. Demandez lui si il a entendu de nouvelles choses ces temps ci. Je sais qu'il ne parle qu'à toi Itachi. _

Les deux acquiescèrent silencieusement. Bien que revoir ce vieux croûton n'était pas la meilleure mission qu'on leur ait donnée.

_Pein : Et la dernière équipe : Sasori et Sakura._

Gros blanc. On aurait entendu une mouche volait. Sasori restait impassible, il était déjà au courant : **pure logique**. Alors que des ondes maléfiques entouraient Sakura. Elle haïssait Pein, c'était approuvé. Cependant elle se dit que le comportement de son nouvel équipier avait changé depuis quelques heures. Autant qu'il reste ainsi. Des mains se claquèrent sur la table et un membre se leva.

_Deidara : Je refuse ! On ne peut pas les mettre ensemble ! _

_Pein : Pourquoi ça ?_

_Deidara : Vous savez autant que moi ce qu'il va tenter avec elle ! Je veux échanger ma place avec l'un d'eux._

_Pein : J'ai décidé ainsi et ça ne changera pas. _

Le blond se rassit mécontent. Déjà que la kunoichi ne lui adressait plus la parole et était déprimée, si elle restait avec Sasori elle se suiciderait au bout d'un jour !

_Pein : Je vous confis une mission simple vu que c'est la première pour toi Sakura. Sasori pourra t'apprendre les règles et nos méthodes. Vous partez après le repas pour le pays de la pluie. Vous devrez récupérer un rouleau de parchemin à une personne répondant sous le nom de Akahiko. La réunion est terminée, bon appétit. _

Ils se levèrent tous pour se diriger vers la salle à manger. La kunoichi restait près de Sasori, attendant que Tobi ou Itachi arrive à son niveau. Le jashiniste arriva derrière Sakura et le marionnettiste puis les attrapa par les épaules.

_Hidan : Ne faites pas de cochonneries pendant mon absence ! Au pire si je finis avant, je vous rejoindrai ! _

_Sasori : Tu te trouveras bien une fille là où tu vas._

_Sakura : Tss…_

Elle dégagea la main de Hidan et alla voir Itachi, la sucette géante étant accompagné du blond. Ils ne se parlèrent pas, mais l'Uchiwa comprit la situation en quelques secondes. Il lui glissa un « _ça va aller._ » Elle lui sourit, comme si tout aller bien. Bien évidement ce n'était qu'une façade. Comment pourrait elle aller bien alors que le garçon à qui elle avait donné sa virginité ne "l'aimait" pas et qu'elle devait faire équipe avec un taré ? Taré auprès duquel elle retourna s'asseoir.

Ce jour était pour elle le pire de sa courte existence. Tous mangèrent en silence. On entendait quelque fois Sasori parlait à Hidan ou glisser des mots à Sakura. Ce qui avait l'habitude d'énerver une certaine personne à la table. A la fin du repas les différentes équipes se formèrent et ils partirent préparer leur armement. Sakura quand à elle suivit Sasori. Deidara la retint par la manche mais elle l'ignora. Il lui murmura alors « _Laisse moi du temps_. ». Cette simple phrase serra le cœur de la kunoichi.

* * *

Les armes étaient prêtes, et nos deux équipiers parés au voyage. D'après Sasori celui-ci durerait quatre à cinq jours normalement. Sakura fut rassurée de ne pas devoir passer une semaine en sa compagnie, même si cinq jours était déjà beaucoup trop.

_Sasori : En route. On s'arrêtera la nuit, enfin si on avance vite. _

_Sakura : D'accord._

Elle avait appris quelque chose à force d'effectuer des missions à Konoha. Quand on n'aime pas son coéquipier, vaut mieux ne pas lui parler sauf en cas d'extrême urgence. Tous deux devaient passer une quarantaine de kilomètres ensemble alors autant qu'ils ne s'égorgent pas, même si ce n'est pas l'envie qui leur manquait.

Ils commencèrent à courir à travers la forêt et les arbres. Aucun ne parlait ce qui rendait l'ambiance insoutenable.

_Sasori : Tu vas mieux ?tenta t il  
_

_Sakura : Je ne veux pas en parler._

_Sasori : Ça te ferait du bien pourtant._

_Sakura : Je ne veux __**pas**__ en parler !!_

_Sasori : D'accord… Donc ça ne va toujours pas mieux !_

_Sakura : Arrêtes de faire ton fayot ça ne te réussit pas._

_Sasori : Percé à jour ! Mais si tu dois pleurer pendant un combat ça sera un problème_.

« _Je v_ais le tuer ! »

_Sasori en riant : Heureusement pour toi que tu n'es pas tombé avec Hidan ! Qui sait ce qu'il t'aurait fait ?_

_Sakura : Je ne préfère pas imaginer… Et je ne sais qui est le pire entre vous deux !_

_Sasori : Au moins je n'essaierai pas de te violer !_

_Sakura : Vrai._

_Sasori : Tu as vu ? Nous avons échangé une conversation sans nous insulter !_

_Sakura : Effectivement, c'est assez étonnant…_

Elle rie discrètement tandis que le ninja se réjouissait que son plan fonctionne à merveille. Si il réussissait à mettre la kunoichi dans sa poche ça serait formidable ! Ils continuèrent la route sans parler d'avantage. Ils ne tombèrent étrangement sur aucun ennemi, la jeune fille se dit que les ninjas de niveau moyen avait sûrement peur de criminel de rang S. Néanmoins cela la rassurait : pas d'attaque, pas de mort ! Après six heures de courses effrénée Sakura demanda de faire une pause.

Elle travaillait en hôpital à Konoha, pas en mission. La fatigue arrivait donc rapidement comparée à auparavant. Sasori accepta à contre cœur, il détestait être en retard.

Les deux coéquipiers installèrent leur campement dans une grotte à l'abri de la pluie qui tombait en trombe. Ils étaient trempés jusqu'à l'os. Les capes de l'Akatsuki n'étant évidemment pas imperméable. Petit détail à rappeler à Kakuzu d'ailleurs.

_Sasori : J'ai allumé un feu. Tu vas attraper la crève comme ça ! s'exclama t il en voyant la kunoichi dans ses habits mouillés._

_Sakura : Je ne les enlèverai pas en ta présence !_

_Sasori : Tu préfères mourir de froid peut être ?_

_Sakura : Oui._

Une veine apparut sur la tempe de l'homme, jamais il n'avait rencontré quelqu'un s'aussi têtue qu'elle. Il s'approcha d'elle et lui retira sa cape.

_Sasori : Je n'ai pas envie que mon coéquipier soit malade et devienne un boulet plus qu'autre chose ! Enlève ça tout de suite !_

_Sakura : Jamais !_

_Sasori : Je vais le faire à ta place alors…_

_Sakura : C'est bon je vais les enlever !_

Il la regardait toujours.

_Sakura : Tournes toi ! Sale pervers !_

_Sasori : Il n'y a rien à voir de toute manière._

Elle lui balança son sac à la figure ce qui le fit saigner du nez. Il se retourna en se retenant de la tuer, contraint de lui obéir. La mission allait être longue… _**Très longue.**_

* * *

**Ouf, c'est fini pour ce chapitre ! XD**

**J'attaque l'histoire avec Sasori pour mon plus grand bonheur. *w***

**Et oui, l'inconnu n'était pas Itachi ! AHAH **

**Que va t il se produire entre ces deux là durant la mission ? Vous le serez bien assez tôt ;)  
**

**En espérant que vous avez aimé,**

**MP. **


	16. Chapter 15 : Cascade,

**Bonjour à tous & à toutes ! Même si je doute que les hommes lisent ce genre d'histoires ;)**

**Un grand MERCI pour toutes les reviews, c'est vraiment un honneur pour moi !:D **

**Nee-san** : Merci :) Je fais de mon mieux pour la suite !

**l****oveakatsukixD** : Tant que je peux lui pourrir a vie à ma petite Sakura ;p De l'action dans le prochain chapitre je crois . - Encore ton nom au début !

**Fafah'** : Tu vas pouvoir assister à leur première journée Eheeh !

**Cindy** : Oui pauvre Sakura, elle en bave mais j'aime ça x)

**ichigo** : Va t elle souffrir ? Mmmhhm

Merci à **Mayu,** nouvelles reviewveuse XD

* * *

**Chapitre 15 : Talkie Walkie, restaurant et cascade.**

_La mission allait être longue… Très longue._

Sakura était maintenant en sous vêtements sous sa cape. Ses vêtements séchaient sur un fil au dessus du feu. Sasori avait de bonnes idées quelque fois ! Même si la plupart servaient à des fins diaboliques. Les deux coéquipiers se situaient de chaque côté du brasier, la jeune fille voulant une distance de sécurité d'au moins un mètre.

_Sasori : __**Tant qu'on s'ennuie à en mourir**__ je peux te dicter les règles que tu dois respecter._

« _J'aime _beaucoup ses reproches placés discrètement ! »

_Sakura : Vas y !_

_Sasori : Grand 1 : Ne pas sympathiser avec l'ennemi. Grand 2 : Eviter les survivants. Grand 3 : Ne pas oublier le but de la mission. Grand 4 : Pas de pitié pour les enfants ou les vieux. Grand 5 : Obéir aux ordres émanant du chef._

_Sakura : Il y en a combien des comme ça ?_

_Sasori : Une bonne centaine. Pourquoi ?_

_Sakura : C'était pour juste savoir…_

_Sasori : Grand 6 : …._

Le ninja récita les innombrables règles toutes plus idiotes les unes que les autres tellement elles semblaient évidentes. Par exemple « _Ne pas faire tomber son bandeau ou sa bague sur le lieu de l'attaque_ » « _Ne pas tomber amoureux de la personne visée_ » « _Ne pas s'arrêter pour boire un verre_ » et j'en passe. Il n'eut pas le temps de finir car la kunoichi s'endormit avant. Bien qu'il fut énervé devant son comportement il ne la réveilla pas. Lui ne dormait jamais il ne pouvait pas comprendre.

Des fois il regrettait de ne pas avoir une marionnette comme coéquipier, au moins il aurait quelqu'un sur qui passait ses nerfs et même la nuit. Il avait beau détester la jeune fille, il ne voulait pas qu'elle s'évanouisse le lendemain ou qu'elle traîne derrière lui.

Soudain une voix le dérangea en pleine inspection des armes. C'était comme si quelqu'un avait la tête coincée dans une cuvette de toilette. Ce bruit venait du sac qu'il ouvrit de suite. Un talkie walkie. Pourtant Sasori était sûr de ne pas en avoir pris, c'était sûrement un des membres qui l'avait mis dedans.

_Sasori __**: Quoi**__ ? dit il à l'appareil._

_Deidara : Tu n'as pas intérêt à t'approcher d'elle !_

_Sasori : Tu sais que t'es lourd comme mec ?_

_Deidara : J'espère que tu es loin d'elle Pinocchio_ !

Sasori n'appréciait pas vraiment ce surnom que Deidara lui avait trouvé quand il avait vu le corps de son ancien partenaire. Le marionnettiste eut un éclair de génie et décida de profiter de ce magnifique appareil.

*_Sasori :_ Tel est pris qui croyait prendre !*

_Deidara : Quelle est ta position ?_

_Sasori : Je suis actuellement allongé auprès d'une jolie fille aux cheveux rose._

_Deidara : Je ne te crois pas !_

_Sasori : Tu veux une preuve ?_

Il franchit le mètre de sécurité pour approcher l'appareil de la jeune fille. Le talkie wakie étant près de sa bouche, le blond pu entendre sa respiration, celle qui l'avait bercé pendant une nuit.

_Deidara : Dégage de là !_

_Sasori : Ai-je oublié de préciser qu'elle était en sous vêtements ?_

_Deidara : Quoi ?_

_Sasori : Il y eu une averse, alors je lui ai gentiment proposé d'enlever ses habits pour qu'ils sèchent et qu'elle n'attrape pas froid._

_Deidara : Où êtes vous ? J'arrive tout de suite !_

Sasori pu entendre la voix de Tobi à l'arrière criait « _Non Sempai retenez vous_ ! ». Un grand sourire illuminait le visage du ninja, quelle bonne nuit il allait passer ! Rien que d'imaginer la tête de Deidara à cet instant, cela le remplit d'une joie immense.

_Sasori : Rien d'autre à demander ? J'aimerai bien contempler la « nudité » de Sakura tranquillement !_

_Deidara : Espèce de gros __**Biiippp **__(le mot est censuré pour ne pas choquer les lecteurs.)_

Le marionnettiste coupa la communication à ce moment. Il supportait déjà les vulgarités incessantes de Hidan, Deidara n'avait pas besoin de s'y mettre lui aussi ! Cependant il été assez fier de l'effet produit par sa petite mise en scène. Il avait du arrangé quelque peu la vérité : la kunoichi n'étant pas réellement en sous vêtements, mais avait une cape par-dessus. Il fit un tour à l'extérieur, la pluie ayant cessé. Le ciel était dégagé, il en profita pour contempler les étoiles.

_A cet instant…_

Deidara se retenait pour ne pas exploser le talkie walkie qu'il tenait dans la main. Il avait envie d'abandonner la mission immédiatement pour aller tuer le marionnettiste. Il avait un gros doute sur le fait que Sakura ai accepté de dormir au côté de celui-ci.

*_Deidara _: Mais si il l'a obligée ? Si il l'a menacée ? Je vais le tuer… De mes propres mains !*

Tobi eut un frisson d'horreur en entendant le rictus maléfique de son Sempai. Il se cacha sous sa couette quand il aperçut l'ombre de celui-ci se reflétant contre le mur grâce aux flammes : ses mains étaient jointes devant lui et sa tête levée vers le ciel. Un vrai démon.

*_Tobi :_ Tobi veut rentrer à la maison…*

_Le lendemain matin…_

_Sasori : Debout fainéante ! Il est __**déjà **__5h30 du matin !_

Sakura étouffa un grognement qui signifiait « _Dégage_ » ou encore « _La ferme_ ». Son humeur était des plus mauvaises la matinée, et se faire réveillée ainsi par des cris et des secouements l'énervait au plus haut point. Elle jeta un regard meurtrier à Sasori puis se leva. Il lui tendit ses affaires avec un petit sourire.

_Sakura : Quoi ?_

_Sasori : Tu ferais bien de te rhabiller. _

Effectivement, sa cape était entrouverte et laissait apparaître sa moitié supérieure. Elle attrapa brusquement les habits qu'il lui tendait. Elle lui ordonna de sortir pour s'habiller, il lui obéit ne voulant pas provoquer ses nerfs matinaux. Peu après ils reprirent la route vers le pays de la pluie. L'estomac de la jeune fille criait famine toutes les deux minutes ce qui énerva le marionnettiste.

_Sasori : C'est bon ! On va s'arrêter pour manger !_

_Sakura : Je n'ai rien demandé !_

_Sasori : Ton corps exprime son besoin d'une façon qui me dérange, ça te va ?_

Elle se contenta d'acquiescer en hochant la tête. La faim se faisait sentir depuis son réveil mais elle n'avait pas osé en faire part à son coéquipier. Car petit 1 elle se sentait honteuse de demander ça et petit 2 elle était censée lui parler le moins possible. C'est donc dans une ambiance pesante qu'ils continuèrent leur route à l'affût d'un restaurant ou de personnes à racketter. Et ce n'est que quatre heures plus tard qu'ils trouvèrent leur bonheur. L'un pour manger et l'autre pour faire taire ses gargouillements enrageants.

L'auberge se nommée _Le grand palais._ Assez contradictoire quand on voyait sa taille : minuscule. Il n'y avait aucun client aux table ni au bar. L'endroit était si désert que les deux ninjas se demandèrent si ce n'était pas une embuscade.

_Sasori : Au pire on les tue. Dit il naturellement._

Ils s'approchèrent du comptoir vide puis Sasori appuya sur la sonnette. Ils perçurent une voix enrouée de vieille femme. Celle-ci arriva par les escaliers. C'était une petite ronde aux joues rouges.

*_Sasori :_ Sûrement une alcoolique.*

_Femme : Vous désirez ?_

_Sasori : Que peut on faire d'autre dans un restaurant à part manger ?_

Cette phrase lui valut un regard noir de la part de sa coéquipière.

_Femme : Installez vous j'arrive tout de suite._

Ils prirent une table à l'entrée, même si le marionnettiste n'avait aucune confiance en la solidité des chaises. La vieille arriva quelques minutes plus tard avec un grand plateau. Elle le déposa sur la table, laissant aux deux ninjas la joie de découvrir leur repas. Riz, poisson, poulet, omelette, viande, pomme de terre, fruits et pâtisseries. Tous deux se questionnèrent sur comment pouvait elle avoir autant de bonnes choses alors qu'il n'y avait aucun client ? Ils ne cherchèrent pas plus loin et se ruèrent sur la nourriture.

_Sakura : C'est délicieux !_

_Femme : Merci bien ! Ça fait plaisir de voir un jeune couple dans les parages !_

La kunoichi faillit s'étouffer avec son riz. Sasori resta impassible tandis que la vieille femme tapait dans le dos de Sakura.

_Sasori : Nous sommes de passage pour que je lui fasse rencontrer mes parents !_

_Femme : Quelle chance ! Mon petit fils aussi est avec une jeune femme. Vous me les rappelez tous les deux… Profitez en je vous offre ce repas !_

_Sakura : Nous ne pouvons pas accepter ! De plus nous ne sommes pas…_

Elle reçut un coup de pied de la part de son voisin d'en face. Elle pensa alors à la tête de Kakuzu si il apprenait qu'ils avaient refusé un repas gratuit. Cela la dissuada de continuer de parler.

_Femme : Ça me fait plaisir, manger !_

_Sakura : Merci._

Le repas se déroula sous l'œil de la vieille. Elle commençait à les regarder suspicieusement.

_Sasori : Sakura, fais « __**Ah**__ » !_

_Sakura : Comment ?_

_Sasori en chuchotant : La grosse nous regarde bizarrement, il ne faut pas qu'elle se doute de quelque chose. Sinon adieu la gratuité ! Alors fais « Ah » !_

_Sakura : Aah !_

Il approcha ses baguettes qui tenaient une pâtisserie au bout. La kunoichi la prit dans la bouche et referma celle-ci en croquant dans la nourriture proposée par son coéquipier. Elle avait un regard émerveillé en découvrant le goût de cette friandise. Elle vit la vieille qui souriait, ils étaient lavés de tous soupçons. Ce qu'elle n'aperçut pas c'est Sasori rougir pendant une petite seconde. Pourquoi ?

Il devait y avoir quelque chose dans la nourriture qui n'était pas passé voilà tout. Le dessert terminé ils purent partir du restaurant, après que la vieille femme leur ait donné des ravitaillements pour le dîner. Sakura n'en revenait pas, c'était la première fois qu'elle avait le droit à un tel traitement et elle n'allait sûrement pas s'en plaindre.

* * *

Ils coururent, elle et Sasori, dans la forêt. Elle n'en voyait plus la fin. Déjà que sa compagnie n'était pas des meilleurs, elle avait tout le temps d'être perdue dans ses pensées. Et ça, ça l'énervait au plus haut point. Quand à son coéquipier, il fouillait dans son sac pour trouver l'appareil qu'il avait utilisé la nuit précédente. Pas qu'il veuille taper la discute avec Deidara, mais c'était plutôt l'inverse. Il sortit le talkie walkie puis l'approcha de son oreille.

_Deidara : Sasori ? Qu'est ce que vous faites ?_

_Sasori : On court. _

_Deidara : Et qu'est ce que vous avez fait avant ?_

_Sasori : On a mangé dans un petit restaurant, en tête à tête bien entendu._

_Deidara : Ne t'approche pas d'elle ! _

_Sasori : Elle est si mignonne que je ne pas m'en empêcher ! Tu sais que la gérante nous a pris pour un couple ?_

_Deidara énervé : Passe moi Sakura tout de suite !_

_Sasori : Elle n'a pas envie de te parler. Ce n'est pas que tu me déranges mais bon, je vais couper !_

_Deidara : Si tu coupes je t'assure que tu vas…Bip._

*_Sasori _: Quel boulet ce type !*

Il rangea l'appareil à l'endroit où il l'avait pris.

_Sakura : A qui tu parlais ?_

_Sasori : Personne, je réfléchissais à voix haute._

Elle le prit pour un fou pendant une demie seconde mais se rappela que ça lui arrivait souvent à elle aussi. Surtout quand elle n'avait rien à faire et qu'elle s'ennuyait. Elle se dit que le marionnettiste devait ressentir la même chose à ce moment. Il ne lui parlait pas, bien que l'ambiance n'avait pas été mauvaise au restaurant. C'est donc forcée qu'elle engagea la conversation avec son binôme.

Cela n'alla pas très loin et se termina par une insulte bien placée. Ils ne se parlèrent plus de la route, ayant tous deux envie de tuer l'autre. Il faut comprendre Sasori, la kunoichi ne l'avait pas épargné. Lui dire que Gépéto devait être torché quand il l'a conçu ne lui avait pas fait très plaisir. Cependant insulter Sakura en lui lançant « _T'es vraiment une pauvre cruche._ » n'était pas une bonne idée non plus.

Le silence était parmi eux durant le reste de l'après midi. La nuit tomba, et ils furent obligés de s'arrêter. Sasori balança son sac à terre puis s'assit sous un arbre. Il lança un regard à sa coéquipière qui comprit ce qu'elle avait à faire. C'est-à-dire allumer le feu, sortir le repas de son sac. Elle s'exécuta sans oublier de balancer « délicatement » un des bento aux pieds du marionnettiste. La jeune fille alla plus loin pour manger.

« _Je rêve_ ou j'entends un bruit… »

Elle se dirigea à travers les buissons, guidée par le bruit. Elle fut agréablement surprise en arrivant devant une cascade qui donnait sur un petit coin d'eau.

« _Parfait !_ »

La kunoichi sentit ses habits par réflexe. Elle eut une mine dégoutée, puis regarda à droite et à gauche. Sasori était loin, elle pouvait donc en profiter. Après avoir pris la température de l'eau elle se déshabilla. Elle prit le soin de prendre une serviette avec elle, qu'elle enroula autour de ses sous vêtements gardés. On ne sait jamais si quelqu'un l'attaquait, au moins elle n'aurait pas à se battre nue. Elle rentra dans l'eau avec un frisson.

•••

_Pendant ce temps…_

Sasori en avait assez des appels talkie walkie de Deidara. Ça faisait bientôt le dixième depuis le départ de la jeune fille. Il se décida à répondre quand le blond commença à balancer des insultes.

_Sasori : Qu'est ce que tu veux ?_

_Deidara : Je veux parler à Sakura !_

_Sasori : Je mange là alors rappelle plus tard._

_Deidara : Et Sakura ?_

_Sasori : Elle est partie. _

D'ailleurs cela faisait un moment qu'elle était allée se promener avec son repas. L'esprit tordu du ninja prit alors le dessus. Elle s'était peut être faite attaquée ou enlevée, ou bien elle s'était tout simplement perdue...

*_Sasori :_ Ch*er !*

_**Sur cette pensée il se leva, toujours avec le talkie walkie en main. **_

* * *

**Voilà ! J'espère que vous avez aimé. :)  
**

** Arff j'ai chopé une bonne gastro -- (Comme chaque année, à la même saison...)**

**Pensez à l'auteur, merci encore pour les reviews qui me font énormément plaisir **

**MP.**


	17. Chapter 16 : Ville,

**Bonjour bonjour ! L'auteur est parfaitement remise de sa gastro, merci à ceux qui se sont inquiétés ;)**

**La suite, avec une Sakura sous une cascade et un Sasori qui la cherche :D EHEHE ! **

**Bonne lecture, merci pour les nombreuses reviews **

Réponses :

_**Arya ****Destiny **_: Un ItaSaku ? Mmmh Je vais essayer de mettre ce couple en avant dans les chapitres suivant :)

**_Fafah' _**: XD C'est fait exprès ;p Où ai je été trouver cette phrase ?... L'inspiration peut être ! Ahaha (sans me vanter :p)

_**Le Petit lutin**_ : Merci pour ta review :D Les réponses à tes questions dans ce chapitre...

_**hikariii :**_ :$ Merci ! Au départ cette fics ne devait pas faire beaucoup de chapitres, mais j'aime tellement l'écrire que je n'arrive plus à m'arrêter --;

_**ichigo**_ : J'ai adoré le ufufufufu diabolique à la fin ;)

* * *

**Chapitre 16 : Mensonge, ville et orage.**

_Sur cette pensée il se leva, toujours avec le talkie walkie en main. _

Il se concentra sur l'odeur du chakra de la jeune fille pour la retrouver. Si elle était en danger Pein n'allait sûrement pas le pardonner. Il traversa un bon nombre de buissons pour arriver à un coin d'eau. Rien à première vue. Il vit une personne se tenir debout au milieu de la source. Si il n'avait pas reconnu Sakura il n'aurait certainement pas rougi jusqu'aux oreilles. Il ne pouvait pas détourner ses yeux d'elle.

Son corps, ses cheveux mouillés, ses formes, c'était comme une invitation. Malheureusement il fut dérangé par la voix irritante, voir exaspérante de Deidara.

_Sasori : Si tu voyais ce que je vois tu me tuerais sûrement._

_Deidara : Qu'est ce que tu voies ?_

_X : __**Oui **__Sasori qu'est ce que tu voies ?_

Une goutte de sueur apparut sur sa tempe. Il n'avait pas prévu que la kunoichi apparaisse ainsi derrière lui avec une serviette autour de la taille. Il se retourna lentement vers elle en faisant un petit sourire forcé.

_Sasori : Cette eau claire et limpide ?_

_Sakura : __**OBSEDE**__ !_

Ce qu'elle ne saura jamais c'est qu'il était à sa recherche parce qu'il s'inquiétait, enfin, parce qu'il ne voulait pas que son binôme meurt avant de mener à terme la mission. Elle essaya de lui mettre un coup de poing mais il mit le talkie walkie devant sa figure. Le pauvre appareil n'a pas survécu à l'attaque. Un gros blanc s'installa. Au moins l'homme était débarrassé du blond. Pourquoi ne l'avait il pas cassé auparavant ? Bonne question.

* * *

_Quelque part…_

_Deidara : Le sale enfo*ré ! Pourquoi ça ne marche plus ? Tobi ! _

_Tobi : Oui sempai ?_

_Deidara : Pourquoi ça ne marche plus ?_

_Tobi : Tobi n'en a aucune idée ! Peut être que Sasori Sempai a cassé l'appareil qu'il avait ! _

_Deidara : Pourquoi l'a-t-il cassé ? Qu'est ce qu'il fait à Sakura ? …Réponds !_

_Tobi : Tobi ne sait paaaaasss ! dit il en pleurnichant avant de s'enrouler dans sa couette_

Le blond comprit que ce n'était pas la peine de s'énerve sur son partenaire. Il était ignorant et on ne le changera pas. Deidara bouillonnait de l'intérieur. Cela n'était pas la première fois que le marionnettiste coupait la communication, mais cette fois ci le dernier mot de Sakura ne le rassurait pas. Il était pressé de revenir à la base, pour mettre fin à la vie de son ancien coéquipier.

* * *

_Sasori : Bon, tu vas continuer longtemps ta petite comédie ?_

Sakura ne répondit pas. Depuis l'incident de la veille elle ne lui avait pas adressé la parole. Il l'avait vue presque nue et elle ne l'oublierait jamais. Son pire ennemi… Elle n'avait pas réussi à dormir, cette pensée la hantant. Même si ce n'était pas très grave. Après tout il l'avait déjà vue en sous vêtements. Elle se rappela…

Elle se rinçait tranquillement quand elle entendit une voix derrière les buissons. Elle reconnut le chakra de Sasori quelques secondes plus tard. Quand elle apparut derrière lui il discutait de ce qu'il voyait avec un autre par talkie walkie. Malheureusement l'appareil avait été cassé « _accidentellement_ ».

_Sasori : Si ça peut te rassurer tu n'es pas aussi mal foutue que je le pensais._

La jeune fille s'arrêta de courir. Elle dévisagea son partenaire, prenant sa remarque comme de l'ironie.

_Sasori : Quoi encore ? Qu'est ce que tu peux être butée comme fille ! Je t'ai fais un compliment tu es censée me reparler._

_Sakura : Mouais._

_Sasori : Tu n'es pas la première fille que je voie tu sais…_

_Sakura : Je ne veux plus en parler ! Oublie ce moment._

Elle s'était rapprochée de lui en parlant.

_Sasori : Comment pourrais je oublier ?_

_Sakura : Oublie juste. Ou bien je te taperai tellement fort sur le crâne que cette partie de ta mémoire sera effacée immédiatement._

_Sasori : C'est une menace ?_

_Sakura : Un avertissement. _

Ils s'amusaient à se balancer de petites piques. Rien de bien méchant, juste assez pour les défouler. Sasori n'avait que faire d'être méchant avec elle, ici personne ne pouvait les voir. Si Deidara était présent ou caché, là il ne se gênerait pas pour l'embrasser devant le blond.

_Sasori : Bref, on avance oui ou non ?_

_Sakura : Oui… _

Sakura quand à elle se méfiait de son compagnon de route. Déjà qu'il l'avait embrassé plusieurs fois sur un coup de tête et qu'il avait tenté de la faire violer par un autre membre, elle trouvait bizarre qu'il soit gentil, ou plutôt moins méchant que d'habitude. Il préparait quelque chose et elle le sentait.

Leur petit voyage continua jusqu'à ce que la nuit tombe. Ils avancèrent tout de même, puis virent des lumières scintillaient.

_Sasori : Enfin ! Nous sommes arrivés !_

_Sakura : C'est le pays de la pluie ?_

_Sasori : En quelque sorte, oui._

Ses yeux avaient du mal à y croire. Tout était si triste qu'elle se demandait comment les gens pouvaient habiter là. Pas de fleurs ni d'arbres, et comme le nom du pays l'indique : de la pluie.

_Sasori : Je propose qu'on se repose. Et comme je refuse de dormir sous la pluie, on pourrait louer une chambre. Enfin tu fais comme tu veux. Rajouta il en voyant l'air suspicieux de la kunoichi._

Elle se résigna quand elle aperçut les énormes nuages gris qui approchaient à vitesse grand V. Un orage se préparait, et elle détestait ça. Ils entrèrent dans l'hôtel le moins glauque puis se dirigèrent vers le comptoir.

_Sasori : Un chambre s'il vous plait._

_Réceptionniste : Bien._

_Sakura : Deux tu veux dire._

_Sasori : N'oublie pas que Kakuzu examine nos dépenses à notre retour. _

_Sakura : Je ne dormirai pas dans la même chambre que toi !_

La réceptionniste assistait malgré elle à leur querelle. Elle n'osa pas leur dire qu'il ne restait qu'une chambre de toute manière.

_Sasori : Une chambre Mademoiselle !_

_Sakura : De toute manière tu dormiras à terre !_

_Sasori : Pour te rafraîchir la mémoire, je ne dors pas. Et même si je dormais c'est toi qui coucherais sur le sol._

_Réceptionniste : Donc au final, une._

Les deux coéquipiers lancèrent un regard noir sur la femme, qui abaissa les yeux aussitôt. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais ces deux clients ne lui inspiraient pas confiance. Elle leur donna la clef de la chambre 120 et les amena devant la porte. Sakura lui glissa un petit merci tandis que Sasori restait muet. Celui-ci ouvrit la porte, laissant apparaître la pièce.

_Sasori : C'est petit._

_Sakura : Pour le prix que ça nous a coûté je trouve ça raisonnable. _

_Sasori : J'ai vu mieux en tout cas !_

« _Quand est_ ce qu'il arrêtera de se plaindre ? »

Sakura sauta dans le lit, neuf comparé aux autres objets présents dans la pièce, et s'allongea immédiatement. Elle était fatiguée de la route accomplie. Ils n'avaient fait aucune pause après leur petite conversation. C'est donc exténuée qu'elle se coucha, mettant la couverture par-dessus elle. Sasori soupira longuement.

_Sasori : Je vais faire un petit tour, histoire de demander des renseignements sur notre cible. _

_Sakura : Comme tu veux._

_Sasori : Je reviendrai dans une demie heure à peu près._

Elle ne répondit pas, sûrement trop fatiguée pour dépenser son énergie pour lui. Et puis elle préférait être seule plutôt que mal accompagnée. Elle entendit la porte claquait peu après. Cette fois elle était seule, la conscience tranquille. Pas un obsédé en vue, juste elle et le silence. Si elle le voulait elle pourrait très bien s'échapper à l'instant. Néanmoins elle se surprenait à ne pas vouloir. De toute façon si elle arrivait à Konoha en sifflotant les mains dans les poches elle serait harcelée de questions en tout genre sur l'organisation, la localisation ou encore les différents membres.

C'est-à-dire Deidara, Tobi, Itachi et Konan y compris. Les seuls qu'elle considérait déjà comme "amis", sauf pour un.

« _Arrête _de penser à lui ! Raah… »

Soudain un grondement s'éleva, suivit d'éclairs. Sakura se précipita sous les couettes en se roulant en boule. Elle détestait l'orage depuis un moment déjà. Elle n'avait que de mauvais souvenirs des jours de pluie.

La demie mort de Sasuke, son départ, l'enterrement de maître de l'Hokage, les morts qu'elle devait soigner sous la pluie, et elle en passait. C'est donc avec horreur qu'elle passait les moments où le ciel se déchaînait. Elle comptait la distance qui la séparait du premier éclair. Mais un autre grondement la fit sursauter et perdre le compte.

Elle avait envie de pleurer, mais sa fierté l'en empêchait. Elle entendit la porte de la chambre qui s'ouvrit avec fracas.

_Sasori : Quel temps pourri ! _

Il vit une boule de couverture au sol tremblait.

_Sasori : Sakura ? Qu'est ce que tu fais ?_

La kunoichi se releva et agrippa le marionnettiste en le serrant contre elle.

_Sasori surpris: Je peux savoir ce qui te prend ?  
_

_Sakura : …erre…_

_Sasori : Pardon ?_

_Sakura : Tonnerre._

Ses paroles furent accompagnées d'un flash de lumière dans la pièce. Le ninja devait se rendre à l'évidence, ça faisait assez peur.

_Sasori : Qu'est ce que tu veux que j'y fasse ? Je ne suis pas Mister Météo ! _

_Sakura : J'en sais rien !_

_Sasori : Une ninja qui a peur de l'orage… On aura tout vu !_

Un nouvel éclair déchira le silence, ce qui fit que les mains de Sakura resserrèrent leur étreinte. Le marionnettiste soupira longuement, que pouvait il y faire ? Il n'était pas Dieu. Enfin, nous ne débattrons pas dessus. Il scruta la pièce de gauche à droite, il n'y avait qu'un seul endroit où elle pouvait se sentir en sécurité. Et bien que l'envie de la mettre dehors lui traversa l'esprit, il se contenta de mettre ses mains devant les yeux de la kunoichi.

_Sakura : Et mais pourquoi tu mets tes mains ?_

_Sasori : Ferme les yeux et arrête de te plaindre !_

Elle se sentit flotter brusquement.

_Sakura : Pourquoi je ne touche plus le sol ?_

_Sasori : On arrive._

Il la posa sur le matelas et mit la couverture au dessus de leur tête. Sakura ouvrit les yeux quand elle remarqua que le ninja l'avait relâchée. En voyant qu'elle était assise sur le lit sa réaction fut prévisible.

_Sakura : Sale obsédé ! cria t elle en essayant de taper Sasori._

_Sasori lui retenant le poing : Si t'es pas contente tu peux aller autre part_.

Elle ne répondit pas. Sur le coup elle ne trouva rien à redire. Sa volonté n'était pas assez forte pour sortir de sous la couette et marcher toute seule dans la chambre jusqu'à la sortie la plus proche.

_Sakura : Finalement c'est parfait ici…_

La vision qu'il avait de Sakura à cet instant était à la fois pitoyable et adorable. Un ninja ne devait pas avoir peur d'un simple orage, encore moins d'éclairs. Cependant d'un autre côté, voir une fille tremblait ainsi pour une raison aussi idiote la rendrait plutôt mignonne. Il avait l'habitude de la voir forte et butée, c'était sûrement le changement radical qui lui faisait penser ça. Sakura s'était éloignée de lui depuis. Elle restait cachée sous la couette en serrant les dents, fermant les yeux et se bouchant les oreilles.

Original.

•••

L'orage était passé depuis plusieurs heures déjà. Sakura dormait, allongée sur le matelas, tandis que Sasori restait assis au bord de celui-ci. Il pensait à sa « mort », quand il fut tué par Sakura. Enfin, pas vraiment par elle, plutôt par sa grand-mère indirectement. Néanmoins elle avait participé à ce combat et c'était suffisant pour lui en vouloir.

*_Sasori :_ Pourquoi je me justifie ?*

Il soupira et souleva la mèche de cheveux rose qui retombait sur le visage de la kunoichi. Elle avait été plutôt agréable ces temps ci, également très chiante par moment bien entendu.

_Sakura : Deidara…_

Il retira tout ce qu'il avait pensé. Qu'est ce qu'elle lui trouvait au blond d'ailleurs ? Il était immature, critiquait l'art du marionnettiste et cachait bien son jeu. Et puis c'était avec Sasori qu'elle était en mission, pas avec Deidara.

*_Sasori :_ Ce n'est pas lui qui est resté auprès d'elle pendant l'orage… *

Pour une raison inconnue, cela l'énervait. Il détesta son ancien coéquipier à ce moment_**.**_ Et puis Sakura, _**pour qui se prenait elle ? **_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Ah, fini ! :D**_

_**Bon, Sasori commencerait il à éprouver quelque chose pour notre kunoichi ? Mistèèère...**_

_**Une pensée pour l'auteur, en pleine écriture du 20 ème chapitre.**_

_**Merci de m'avoir lu, Bsx à vous toutes & tous ! **_

_**MP.  
**_


	18. Chapter 17 : Un mort,

**Je me dépêche de poster ce chapitre, devant partir en vacances. **

**Désolé si je ne réponds pas aux reviews cette fois ci, sachez quand même que je lis chacune d'entre elles avec plaisir **

**Merci à tous & bonne lecture :D **

**MP.**

* * *

**Chapitre 17 : Un mort, un nom et un coup.**

_Pour qui se prenait elle ?_

La nuit se déroula tranquillement, l'orage étant passé.

Nous sommes à présent à l'aube et Sakura se réveillait sous la lumière des premières lueurs du soleil. Elle se releva en baillant, puis se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Elle était certaine de ne pas y trouver son coéquipier : avec un corps en bois il ne pouvait pas vraiment se laver.

En pensant à lui, elle se rappela la scène de la veille. Quand il la transporta jusqu'au lit pour la mettre en « _sécurité_ ». Ce n'était pas dans son habitude d'être gentil, la kunoichi s'inquiétait donc de la santé mentale de Sasori. Comme prévu la salle était vide, où pouvait il bien être encore ?

Sûrement parti déjeuner sans elle se dit Sakura.

Elle se lava rapidement, et enfila de nouveaux habits. Heureusement que Konan était présente dans l'organisation ! Elle n'osait pas imaginer ce que les autres membres lui auraient faite porter. Quand elle sortit de la salle de bain, le marionnettiste était situé devant le lit, feuilletant un livre. Il se retourna vers elle, et lui adressa un regard plein de reproches.

« _Qu'es_t ce que j'ai fait encore ? »

_Sakura : Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ?_

_Sasori : Pour rien. Un chien regarde bien une saucisse…_

_Sakura : Finalement tu ne changeras jamais !_

_Sasori : De quoi tu veux parler ? Je ne pense pas avoir changer à un moment._

_Sakura : Ah oui ? Et hier soir alors..._

_Sasori : Ça ne se reproduira plus. __**Jamais**__. Vu comment on est remercié…_

La kunoichi était complément perdue. Elle croyait s'être endormie juste après l'orage, et elle ne l'avait en aucun cas insulté ou frappé. Ou alors elle l'avait insulté durant son sommeil. Elle n'exclut pas cette possibilité. Sasori sortit de la chambre après avoir ordonné à la jeune fille de le suivre. Il avait déjà réglé la note de la chambre, d'ailleurs il avait réussi à obtenir une réduction en faisant son plus beau sourire à la réceptionniste.

Les deux ninjas sortirent de l'hôtel dans une ambiance pesante. Sakura ne savait toujours pas la raison du silence de son coéquipier tandis que celui-ci avait toujours au travers de la gorge le nom qu'elle avait prononcé la veille.

_Sakura : J'ai faim…_

_Sasori : Tiens ! _

Il lui balança un croissant dans la figure. Elle se retint de ne pas le lui rebalancer dans la tête à son tour. Elle commença à manger en insultant le marionnettiste mentalement.

_Sasori : Notre homme s'appelle Akahiko et il vit dans l'avenue de l'Envol maison numéro 16. Tout ce qu'on a à faire c'est d'y aller, et récupérer le parchemin Si il ne veut pas on le tue. Compris ?_

_Sakura : Mmh. Répondit elle la bouche pleine._

_Sasori : L'avenue est à quelques mètres. Au mieux si nous réglons ça de suite nous serons rentrés dans deux jours._

_Sakura : Tant mieux ! Je ne supporterai pas une semaine en ta compagnie avec une ambiance pareille._

_Sasori : Je sens comme un reproche…_

_Sakura : Tu veux savoir pourquoi je dis ça ?_

_Sasori : __**Non**__._

Il continua sa route, Sakura étant en train de serrer les poings le plus fort possible. Si elle le tuait dans le feu de l'action, est ce qu'elle pourrait faire passer le meurtre pour un incident ? Ne pas savoir la raison du silence de son coéquipier l'énervait au plus haut point. Elle voulut lui faire remarquer mais ils étaient arrivés devant l'avenue. Tout ce qu'il leur restait à faire c'était d'entrer dans la 16 ème maison puis récupérer un bout de parchemin. Ils avancèrent jusqu'à arriver devant la porte voulue.

Sasori tapa trois fois contre celle-ci. Un homme ouvrit, vu la marque de l'oreiller qu'il avait sur son visage, les deux coéquipiers comprirent qu'il venait de se réveiller.

Sasori : _Monsieur_ _Akahiko je présume ?_

Les yeux de l'homme s'écarquillèrent et il referma la porte au nez de Sasori. Au moins il savait de quelle organisation ils faisaient partis. Le marionnettiste soupira, puis invoqua une marionnette qui défonça la porte. Le nommé Akahiko était assis à terre, tenant un parchemin entre ses mains.

_Sasori : Donnez nous ça._

_Akahiko : Jamais ! Je préfère encore mourir !_

_Sasori : Si vous y tenez…_

La marionnette invoquée s'élança en direction du pauvre homme. Cependant, elle arrêta sa course, Sakura ayant donné un coup dedans.

_Sakura : Tu ne vas pas le tuer comme ça ?_

_Sasori : Et pourquoi pas ?_

_Sakura : Il ne nous a pas attaqués !_

_Sasori : Il n'a qu'à donner ce foutu parchemin._

Le débat continua un moment devant les yeux de l'homme sous le choc. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait deux meurtriers se traiter ainsi. Soudain il vit une lame, provenant de la marionnette, à côté de lui. Si il en tuer un sur les deux il aurait plus de chance de s'en sortir par la suite. Il attrapa l'arme discrètement, les deux ninjas ne le remarquèrent pas, étant trop occupés à se balancer des piques. Akahiko devait à présent choisir lequel des deux il allait tuer. La fille ayant l'air plus faible il la choisit. Sakura était placée devant lui, à sa portée. Il se leva, tendit l'arme au dessus de sa tête, prêt à l'abaisser.

_Sasori : Sakura ! Abaisse toi !_

Elle obéit, tandis que Akahiko se prit un kunai en plein cœur. Il retomba lourdement après avoir craché du sang. Sasori s'avança pour vérifier si il était bien mort. Aucun doute là dessus, le marionnettiste ne l'avait pas épargné. Sakura quand à elle regardait son coéquipier. Il lui avait sauvé la vie et elle regrettait de s'être faite avoir comme une débutante. Sasori se retourna vers elle, l'air énervé avec une grosse veine sur sa tempe.

_Sasori : Abrutie ! Si tu m'avais laissé le tuer tout de suite ma marionnette serait encore entière et le résultat serait revenu au même !_

_Sakura : Mais je ne…_

_Sasori la coupant : De quel droit m'as-tu arrêté en pleine action ? Tu es nouvelle, alors évite de te la ramener ! _

_Sakura : Calme toi !_

_Sasori : Je ne sais pas ce qui me retient de te tuer sur le champ…_

La jeune fille déglutit. Elle ne savait pas du tout si il était sérieux ou non. En tout vas vu le regard qu'il lui lançait elle penchait pour « _oui _».

_Sasori : Oublions ça… Retournons à la base._

« _Sauvé_e ! »

* * *

_Quelques temps plus tard…_

Voilà déjà une journée de course de passée sous une atmosphère indescriptible, où se mêlaient haine, reproches et incompréhension. Sasori n'avait pas expliqué pourquoi il était de mauvaise humeur depuis le soir de l'orage, bien que la kunoichi l'avait harcelé de questions. Ils s'étaient à présent stoppés dans la forêt. Le marionnettiste en avait des paroles que débitait sa coéquipière. De toute manière si il lui disait la raison elle ne se gênerait pas pour se moquer de lui. Il se voyait mal lui avouer qu'elle avait dit Deidara au lieu de Sasori quand elle dormait. Le ninja était sensé la détester, point final.

Sasori alluma un feu avec les branches que sa coéquipière avait ramenées. Celle-ci sortit les sandwichs achetés au village et en donna un au marionnettiste. Il mangèrent dans le silence le plus total, se dévisageant la moitié du temps. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes Sakura tapa le sol avec son poing, ce qui provoqua un petit cratère. Son camarade la regardait s'énervait toute seule.

_Sakura : J'en ai marre. _

Il fit mine de ne pas entendre sa réflexion.

_Sakura : Qu'est ce que j'ai fait hier ?_

_Sasori : Essaie de te rappeler… Sur ce je vais faire un tour._

Le geste suivit la parole et Sasori s'enfouit dans la forêt. La kunoichi étant seule, elle eu le temps de réfléchir… Qu'avait elle dit ou fait qui pouvait l'énerver ? Elle se concentra sur la nuit qu'elle avait passée.

_« Voyons_… Je dormais… Génial ça ne m'avance pas. Ah ! Oui j'ai rêvé de Deidara… Il me semble avoir senti une main se glisser dans mes cheveux… C'était dans mon rêve également ? Je ne me souviens plus… Ça m'étonnerait réellement de la part de Sasori ! J'ai appelé Deidara à ce moment… Bon il ne reste plus qu'à attendre le retour de Grincheux… »

Elle s'assoupit à force d'attendre.

**CRAC !**

Sakura se réveilla en sursaut. Elle ouvrit les yeux et vit son coéquipier posté à côté des braises.

_Sakura : Dis Sasori, j'ai ma petite idée ! _

_Sasori en soupirant : J'écoute…_

Il ne voulait en aucun cas écoutait les propositions de la jeune fille. Bien qu'il avait essayé de se faire discret pour ne pas qu'elle se réveille, sa tentative avait raté à cause d'une petite branche de rien du coup. Il se demanda pourquoi le ciel s'acharnait autant sur lui.

_Sakura : Ce n'est quand même pas toi qui m'as passé une main dans les cheveux ?…_

_Sasori : Je…_

Bien que l'obscurité régnait, Sakura pu apercevoir un petit rougissement sur les joues du marionnettiste. Il détourna son regard de celui de la kunoichi. Celle-ci était sous le choc. Lui qu'elle croyait démuni de tout sentiment humain, à présent il se tenait devant elle, gêné. Un rire cristallin s'éleva. La jeune fille ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher.

_Sakura : Je n'aurais jamais cru ça de toi ! _

_Sasori : Tais toi !_

_Sakura : Et c'est parce que j'ai appelé Deidara ? Oh non… C'est trop fort !_

Elle repartit dans son fou rire incontrôlable. La gêne de Sasori se changea en énervement. Les menaces qu'ils lançaient à sa coéquipière ne suffisaient pas à la calmer. Il décida donc d'arranger ça à sa manière. Il fit tomber Sakura vers l'arrière et se mit à quatre pattes au dessus d'elle. Son rire se cessa immédiatement.

_Sasori : Tu es calmée ?_

_Sakura : Mais est ce que tu été jaloux ?_

_Sasori soupirant : Bien sûr que non !_

_Sakura : Alors pourquoi réagis tu comme ça ? Qu'est ce que je suis pour toi ?_

_Sasori : C'est une question piège ? _

Un rictus sadique s'étala sur son visage ; cependant en lui-même il réfléchit bien à la réponse qu'il allait donner. Ses sentiments envers la kunoichi changeaient il devait l'avouer : il la haïssait moins et se surprenait quelques fois à la trouver attirante. Mais si il lui disait, elle n'aurait plus peur de lui par la suite. Il fallait une phrase qui la fasse frissonner, avec laquelle il serait toujours craint.

_Sasori : Tu es mon jouet, évidemment !**  
_

« _Son_ jouet ? »

La kunoichi avait très envie de le frapper à ce moment. Elle voyait très bien qu'il attendait qu'elle ait peur, d'ailleurs sa phrase sonnait faux : comme si ce n'était qu'une façade. Elle le regardait fixement dans les yeux, aucun des deux ne les clignaient. Sasori se demanda quand la jeune fille allait montrer un tant soit peu de crainte à son égard. En vain. Elle l'avait cerné et c'était mauvais pour lui. En signe de menaces, il regarda avec insistance le corps de Sakura.

Celle-ci glissa un « _Tu ne feras rien_. » qui énerva particulièrement son interlocuteur.

Elle le mettait au défi ? Sans problème, il adorait ça. Tout en glissant une main sur les cuisses de la kunoichi, il lui déposa des baisers dans le cou. Sans faute d'avoir essayé, Sakura n'arriva pas à se défaire de son emprise.

Cette fois ci elle avait **peur**.

Peur de lui, du sérieux de ses agissements. Auparavant il n'avait jamais été aussi loin : des baisers mais ça s'arrêtait là. Néanmoins la jeune fille n'aurait jamais cru que le marionnettiste pourrait lui toucher la poitrine.

_Sakura : Lâche moi tout de suite sale pervers !_

_Sasori : Retire ton « Tu ne feras rien »._

_Sakura : D'accord ! Mais casse toi enfoiré !_

_Sasori : Si tu ne m'avais pas insulté je t'aurais sûrement lâchée… _

« _C'est p_as vrai… »

C'est donc sous les cris de protestation de la jeune fille que Sasori continua son petit jeu. Ses caresses devenaient plus insistantes.

_Sakura : A l'aide ! Deidara !_

Sasori stoppa tout mouvement à l'annonce de ce nom. C'en était trop. Cela faisait deux fois qu'elle lui faisait le coup, et cette fois ci elle l'avait coupé dans son élan. Qu'avait le blond de plus que lui ? Le marionnettiste plaqua les mains de Sakura, évitant ainsi toutes formes de violence de sa part.

_Sasori : Il te laisse tomber et tu continues de crier son nom ?_

_Sakura : Il réfléchit._

_Sasori : C'est ce qu'il fait croire. Si tu croies être la première à qui il fait le coup…_

_Sakura : Arrête…_

Elle-même avait des doutes, alors si son coéquipier se mettait à la harceler mentalement avec ça, elle finirait certainement par le croire. De son côté Sasori devait l'avouer : il était tout simplement jaloux. Jaloux du blond et de sa facilité à avoir obtenu Sakura. Ce serait du « _gâchis _» de la lui laisser. Néanmoins il prit ça comme un challenge : lui aussi l'obtiendrait, d'une manière ou d'une autre.

En tout cas la technique de « _Deidara t'abandonne et est un vrai salaud_ » marchait parfaitement bien. Sasori fit un baiser sur l sa coéquipière qui avait les larmes aux yeux. Il relâcha l'étreinte qu'il exerçait contre elle tout en restant au dessus de celle-ci. Il lui redit une phrase à propos du blond, cynique bien entendu.

_Sakura : Arrête ça… bredouilla t elle_

Tout en murmurant Sasori lui glissa à l'oreille :

_**Sasori : Laisse moi faire. Je t'aiderai à l'oublier.**_

* * *

**Voilà ! Chapitre plus court que d'habitude... **

**Bref, merci à ceux qui me lisent **

**Pensez à l'auteur !**

**A bientôt :D**

**** Petit clin d'œil à Jeffouille et aux fans de Ouran Host Club ;)**


	19. Chapter 18 : Cape,

**Bonjour à tous ! **

**Enfin revenue de vacances ce matin :D**

**La suite rien que pour vos yeux...**

**Désolée si je n'ai pas répondu aux reviews :( **

**Je vous REMERCIE tout en majuscule ! x)**

**MP.**

* * *

**Chapitre 18 :Cape, fin et discussion.  
**

_Sasori : Laisse moi faire. Je t'aiderai à l'oublier_

* * *

_Base de l'Akatsuki_

_Hidan : Laissez moi le tuer… __**Au nom de Jashin**__ !_

_Kakuzu : Si tu veux je pourrais t'aider._

_Kisame : Idem pour moi._

_Tobi : Ne touchez pas à Sempai ! __**Grrr**__ ! dit il en imitant le chat en colère.  
_

Vous vous demandez sûrement pourquoi les quelques membres présents sont sur les nerfs. C'est très simple : depuis quelques heures, leur camarade blond sculpteur fait les cent pas autour de la table où ils sont installés, tout en marmonnant des choses comme _« Pourquoi ne sont ils pas encore là _? » ou bien « _J'espère pour lui qu'il ne l'a pas touchée _» ou encore « _Il va souffrir, j'en fais le serment !_ ». Toutes ces phrases se rapportant à Sasori et Sakura.

Les deux devraient déjà être revenus à cette heure, cependant aucun signe d'eux dans toute la base. Deidara avait d'ailleurs ordonné à Hidan de se taire quand celui-ci avait émit l'hypothèse que le marionnettiste profitait peut être de Sakura à cet instant. Connaissant Sasori, le blond s'attendait à tout.

Les autres membres calmèrent leurs pulsions meurtrières à l'arrivée de Itachi dans la pièce. Il s'assit silencieusement comme à son habitude et attendit avec les autres.

Les minutes défilèrent tandis que Deidara s'était assis, lassé de tourner en rond. Le silence régnait dans la salle, on aurait pu entendre une mouche volait.

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit brusquement, et les deux personnes tant attendues firent leur entrée. Sakura avait les yeux encore un peu rougis et paraissait fatiguée, alors que Sasori était à peine essoufflé.

« _**Il**_ est là. »

Quand les regards du blond et de la jeune fille se croisèrent, celle-ci posa sa main sur le manteau de son coéquipier et le serra fortement.

_Sasori : Est ce que tu peux me relâcher ? Tu vas froisser ma cape._

_Sakura : Ah ! Désolée ! s'exclama t elle en rougissant_

Deidara fulminait de l'intérieur, pourquoi ne l'avait elle pas insulté comme à son habitude ? Sasori, lui, le regardait en souriant sadiquement. Il se reconcentra sur Sakura, puis attrapa une mèche des cheveux de la kunoichi.

_Sasori : Pardonnée. Dit il avec un léger sourire._

Là, c'en était trop pour le pauvre Deidara. Après avoir reniflé avec dédain, il poussa le marionnettiste de toutes ses forces dans le but de l'éloigner de Sakura. De leur côté les autres membres profitaient du spectacle qui s'offrait à eux. Voir Deidara sur les nerfs était assez divertissant.

_Deidara : Ne la touche pas !_

_Sasori : De quel droit me parles tu comme ça ?_

_Deidara : Elle est à moi._

_Sasori : Vraiment ? _

Ils continuèrent un moment leur dispute, devant les autres et devant Sakura. Elle en avait assez. Si personne ne les stoppait la situation allait dégénérer. Bon, après avoir vu les membres assis prendre des paris, elle se résigna. Elle sortit de la pièce en prenant soin de claquer la porte.

« _Bande_ de gamins immatures ! »

Quelques secondes passèrent, et elle entendit au loin la même porte qu'elle avait claquée se refermer violemment. Quelqu'un était sorti et elle craignait qui cela pouvait être.

_X : On s'en va sans prévenir ?_

_Sakura : Sasori…_

_Sasori : Il était vraiment énervé ! dit il en riant_

La kunoichi sourit discrètement : Depuis la mission Sasori était agréable avec elle. Enfin, il était moins sadique.

_Deidara : Et ça parle dans mon dos en plus ! _

Au grand étonnement du blond, Sakura resta impassible. Pas de rougissement ni de déviation de regard : elle le regardait dans les yeux.

_Sakura : Pourquoi m'avez-vous suivie tous les deux ?_

_Sasori & Deidara : Parce que tu t'es enfuie !_

_Sasori : Pourquoi es tu sortie d'ailleurs ? C'est lâche d'éviter une dispute alors que tu en es la principale cause._

La kunoichi ne trouva rien d'autre à redire. Elle regardait ses pieds en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

_Sasori : Ton attitude m'énerve, c'était stupide de faire ça ! _

_Sakura : Je fais ce que veux ! Tu n'es pas mon père aux dernières nouvelles !_

_Deidara : Depuis quand êtes vous aussi proches ?_

Un silence s'installa.

Oui, depuis **quand** ?

_Pendant ce temps dans la salle…_

Depuis le départ assez brusque de Sakura, suivie par la sortie des deux anciens coéquipiers, les autres membres de l'Akatsuki n'avaient pas dit un mot.

*_Hidan_ : J'ai pas tout suivi là. Sasori se l'ai tapée ou pas ?*

*_Tobi_ : Et si Tobi comptait les moutons ? 1, 2, 3…*

*_Kisame_ : C'était quoi cette main accrochée au manteau de Sasori ?*

_*Kakuzu_ : Encore une histoire de c*l !*

Itachi restait calme dans son coin. Lui seul était au courant, ou du moins avait compris, des événements qui s'étaient produits.

*_Itachi_ : Bon …*

* * *

Oui, depuis **quand** ?

_**Flash Back… **_

_Tout en murmurant Sasori lui glissa à l'oreille :_

_Sasori : Laisse moi faire. Je t'aiderai à l'oublier._

_Sakura : L'oublier ? _

_Sasori : Il t'a blesser non ? Tu pourrais tout reprendre à zéro. _

_Sakura : Avec qui ? Toi ? demanda t elle ironiquement_

_Sasori : Et pourquoi pas ?_

_Sakura ne répondit rien. Il avait l'air extrêmement sérieux à ce sujet. Il lui proposait d'oublier Deidara pour ne plus avoir à souffrir ? En temps normal elle aurait accepté, cependant la proposition venait d'un de ses ennemis qui venait juste de tenter de « le » faire avec elle._

_Sakura : Vas – te – faire – foutre._

_Il soupira longuement et s'assit à côté d'elle. Bon sa technique avait raté, mais heureusement qu'il avait un plan B ! Après s'être dit qu'il était le meilleur, il mit sa tactique à exécution. Enfin, il allait la mettre à exécution néanmoins les mots qui suivirent sortirent tout seul de sa bouche._

_Sasori : Écoute, tu es la fille la plus chiante, la plus vulgaire et la plus butée que j'ai jamais rencontrée. _

_Sakura : Je t'emm…_

_Sasori : Mais, dit il en la coupant, je ne peux m'empêcher d'envier Deidara par moments. _

_Sakura : Quoi ?_

_L'homme se ressaisit la seconde suivante. Est-ce vraiment ce qu'il pensait au fond de lui ? Non, impossible. Il soupira silencieusement, espérant que la kunoichi ait déjà oublié ce qu'il avait dit._

_Sasori : Il vaut mieux pour toi que tu reprennes tout depuis le début. _

_Il se leva ensuite, laissant Sakura désorientée et perdue dans ses pensées. Elle devait se décider : aller mieux ou souffrir. Le choix ne serait pas dur si seulement elle n'avait pas été aussi loin dans sa relation. Elle remonta la couverture, prise d'un frisson. _

_Quand à Sasori il se questionna sur « pourquoi ai-je dit ça ? » tout en faisant un petit tour dans les bois, éclairé par la lune._

_**Fin du Flash Back**_

Le silence répondit à la question posée par Deidara. Maintenant il pouvait s'imaginer toutes sortes de choses. Le marionnettiste brisa la glace en premier.

_Sasori : Bon, je vous laisse. Sakura. Dit il en lui adressant un sourire_

Elle lui rendit ce geste sous les yeux du blond. La colère monta instantanément en lui. Il attrapa la jeune fille par le bras et rapprocha son visage du sien. La réaction fut immédiate : le bruit d'une claque retentit dans le couloir. Deidara se tenait la joue droite tandis que Sasori, un peu plus loin, affichait un rictus démoniaque. La force de persuasion du marionnettiste était elle tellement forte qu'il avait réussi à convaincre la kunoichi ? Pour l'instant, la réponse est **oui**.

Sakura quand à elle, fixait le blond dans les yeux sans battre une seule fois des cils.

_Deidara : Qu'est ce qui te prend ? On sort ensemble non ?_

_Sakura : Plus maintenant. Dit elle en détournant son regard_

Un ange passa. Sakura se demandait si elle avait fait le bon choix. Sa (courte) relation avec Deidara s'arrêtait ainsi, elle avait pourtant espéré que celle-ci durerait plus longtemps. Le ninja n'en revenait pas ; Sakura venait juste de le plaquer, et plutôt violemment. Il hésita à demander la raison, au fond de lui il la savait déjà. Il avait été dur avec elle, il devait l'avouer, mais c'était pour son bien.

*_Deidara_ : Enfin je pense… *

Et puis, cette fanfiction n'était pas un DeiSaku au départ… (Oups, petite intervention incontrôlée de l'auteur ! Veuillez m'excuser.)

_Sakura : J'aimerai tout reprendre depuis le début._ -_- Sasori : Il vaut mieux pour toi que tu reprennes tout depuis le début__. –_

_Deidara : Quand tu dis tout, tu parles de notre relation ?_

_Sakura : Je parle d'avant notre relation._

Après que Sakura ai prononcé cette phrase, Deidara se sentit comme largué une seconde fois. Elle n'avait pas l'air atteinte du tout par ce qu'elle venait de dire, comme si ça ne lui faisait rien. Cependant les apparences sont parfois trompeuses : dans son for intérieur la kunoichi n'en revenait pas de lui avoir dit ça. Deidara serra les poings jusqu'au sang avant de prononcer ce mot :

_Deidara : __**D'accord.**_

Si il avait une chance de rattraper sa « _bêtise _», c'était en retentant sa chance de nouveau, mais plus tard cette fois. Il se jura de la reconquérir, et pas question de la laisser aux mains de son ancien coéquipier ! Bien que ce n'était pas l'idée de départ, la phrase que Sakura avait prononcée redonnerait peut être un nouveau début à leur relation, au blond et à elle.

_Ou __**peut être pas**__. **Seul l'avenir nous le dira.**_

_

* * *

__Dans les bois, entre la Base et Konoha…_

L'équipe de Naruto et Kakashi avait stoppé les recherche pour l'instant. Après de longs jours où Naruto avait brouillé les pistes, ils abandonnèrent, préférant rentrer au village chercher d'autres ninjas expérimentés. A présent ils étaient autour d'un feu de camp, la nuit était tombée et tous parlaient à propos de la kunoichi. Tous sauf Kakashi qui préféra aller se coucher.

_Naruto : Elle est géniale… Violente mais géniale !_

_Lee : C'est la plus jolie fille que j'ai vue._

_Shikamaru : Mmh. Dit il sans motivation_

_Shino : Un peu superficielle parfois._

Cette remarque lui valut un regard rempli de reproches de la part de Naruto.

_Kiba : Elle fait de son mieux en tout, j'aime bien ce comportement._

_Lee : Aurais je encore un rival ? demanda t il en se mettant en position de combat_

_Kiba : C'est pas ce que je voulais dire !_

_Lee : Passons._

_Kiba : Mais c'est toi qui…_

_Lee : J'espère qu'elle va bien. _

_Shikamaru : J'espère qu'elle est encore en vie._

Un silence s'abattit pendant lequel Shikamaru regretta d'avoir dit ça. Naruto se leva brusquement et s'étira en baillant.

_Naruto : Je suis certain qu'elle va bien ! _

_Kiba : Comment peux tu en être sûr ?_

_Naruto : Je le sais, **c'est tout **! s'exclama t il avec un grand sourire._

Les autres se regardèrent bizarrement. Comment le blond faisait il pour ne pas être aussi inquiet qu'eux ? Un seul dans l'équipe se doutait de quelque chose : Shikamaru.

Sur la route il avait surpris Naruto en train de camoufler une empreinte. Sur le coup il n'avait pas fait attention, néanmoins après avoir vu le comportement serein du renard il avait compris.

*_Shikamaru_ : Il sait où elle est… Mais si il ne veut pas qu'on la retrouve c'est qu'il y a une raison. Autant ne rien dire et voir comment les événements se déroulent…*

La nonchalance du ninja « _sauva_ » Naruto d'une certaine manière. En tout cas, quand le groupe alla dormir, tous pensèrent aux bons moments qu'ils avaient passés avec Sakura.

_***Naruto : Si seulement elle savait combien elle était aimée…***_

* * *

**Voilà ! Un petit triangle amoureux ;)**

**Bref, pensez à l'auteur et blablabla ... xD**

**A la prochaine ! **


	20. Chapter 19 : Anniversaire,

**Salut !**

**La suite en direct, merci à tous ceux qui postent des reviews, et ceux qui me lisent :D**

**Merci à Ichigo, Hikarii, Le petit Lutin, Fafah ;) Et aux nouveaux lecteurs !  
**

**J'ai répondu aux autres, inscrits, par MP. :)  
**

**Bonne lecture ! **

**MP.**

* * *

**Chapitre 19 : Anniversaire, alcool et réveil difficile.**

Plusieurs jours étaient passés depuis la rupture officielle entre Deidara et Sakura. Bizarrement les deux se reparlaient **presque** comme avant, bien entendu une petite gêne planait au dessus d'eux. Pour certains membres, l'expression « _Le malheur des uns fait le bonheur des autres_ » s'appliquait en ce moment.

Hidan le premier heureux. Maintenant il pourrait tenter certaines choses sans être dérangé. Ensuite, Sasori, qui se réjouissait de les avoir fait rompre. Sakura avait fait exactement ce qu'il attendait, il avait donc la voie libre. Même si jouer les gentils garçons avec elle ne lui correspondait vraiment pas et lui donner envie de vomir.

Kakuzu se réjouissait : pas de couple, pas d'enfant, donc pas de dépenses supplémentaires.

Tobi quand à lui, était triste pour son sempai : il était allé lui apporter un dessin le lendemain de l'événement, le blond pris son œuvre et lui arracha devant son nez en lui disant « _**C'est moche**_. » Tobi fut très vexé.

Konan perdait espoir de voir une relation entre elle et Pein naître. Et Pein de son côté, pensait exactement la même chose.

Itachi s'en fichait un peu, mais il devait avouer qu'il s'était rapproché de la kunoichi depuis la séparation du couple.

Kisame et Zetsu trouvaient que les choses étaient revenues comme avant. Et cela ne les dérangeait pas le moins du monde.

Bref, la situation était redevenue à peu près normale.

* * *

Nous sommes maintenant au matin, Sakura vient de se réveiller après une longue nuit de sommeil. Après un petit tour dans la salle de bain, elle sortit de sa chambre lavée et habillée d'un pull à capuche et d'un short. Son ventre cria famine, elle se dirigea donc vers la salle à manger. A peine arrivée devant l'entrée de la salle, elle sentait que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond : il n'y avait pas un bruit, pas une lumière.

Elle prit sa respiration et tourna la poignée, pour ensuite poussait la porte. Les lumières s'allumèrent un instant.

_Tous : __**JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE**__ ! _

Les membres étaient apparus soudainement de derrière le canapé. Une grande banderole où était marqué en grosses lettres « _Happy Birthday_ » était accrochée au plafond. Rien ne manquait : un gâteau, des paquets cadeaux et de l'alcool. Par dizaines de bouteilles. Tout était bien beau mais…

_Sakura : Ce n'est __**pas**__ mon anniversaire._

_Hidan : Raah mais pas à toi, à lui ! _

Ses paroles étaient accompagnées de son doigt pointé vers Sakura.

_X : J'avais dit de ne rien faire…_

La kunoichi se retourna, surprise. Quelqu'un était derrière elle et elle n'avait même pas senti sa présence. Ce quelqu'un avait un nom…

_Sasori : Et comme chaque année on te fait une surprise __**Itachi**__._

Le susnommé soupira longuement avant d'avancer. Sakura resta plantée devant la porte, bouche bée.

_Sakura : Pourquoi personne ne m'a prévenue ? _

_Tobi : Itachi Sempai ne voulait pas ! Il n'aime pas trop les petites intentions et les surprises !_

« _C'est pour_ ça qu'ils ont fait une fête et qu'ils lui offrent des cadeaux… »

En parlant de cadeaux, Sakura se sentait vraiment mal à l'aise : elle n'en avait aucun. Bon, ce n'était pas de sa faute vu que les autres ne l'avait pas prévenue, néanmoins elle était la seule à ne rien lui offrir. Un instant elle envie le pouvoir de Deidara ; si elle l'avait, elle aurait pu modeler une petite broutille, au moins ça. Que pouvait elle improviser comme présent de dernière minute ?

Soudain une voix la sortit de ses pensées.

_Tobi : Allez y Sempai ! Ouvrez le cadeau de Tobi ! s'exclama t il en levant les bras vers le plafond._

Suivant les paroles, la sucette géante tendit un paquet rose au ninja. Celui-ci n'avait pas l'air emballé de l'ouvrir, mais les « _Allez y ! Vite, __**VITE**__ !_ » de Tobi l'énervaient tellement qu'il se décida à le déballer.

_Itachi : __**Oh**__._

Ce fut sa seule réaction devant l'ours en peluche qu'il tenait dans les mains vêtu de la cape de l'Akatsuki et avec des sharingans. Tobi sauta de joie en chantant tout autour de la table. Les autres membres y compris Sakura ne semblèrent pas étonnés de son comportement. Alors que Itachi déposa la peluche sur la table, Kakuzu lui posa une autre surprise dans les mains.

_Sakura : Une tirelire rouge et noire ? demanda t elle pour elle-même._

Sakura comprenait mieux pourquoi Itachi ne voulait pas qu'on fête son anniversaire : il avait le droit à des cadeaux plus inutiles les uns que les autres.

_Itachi : Tu as dépensé ton argent ?_

_Kakuzu : Comme chaque année._

_Sasori : Et comme chaque année, un peu de notre argent disparaît mystérieusement pour chacun de nous._

_Kakuzu : Je ne vois pas où tu veux en venir… répondit il avec un air faussement innocent._

Les cadeaux continuèrent à être déballés, allant de surprises en surprises : Une poupée en bois avec des trous placés à « _certains_ » endroits de la part de Sasori, qui lui avait remis avec un sourire de coin ; une vidéo dont la nature restera secrète pour Hidan ; Pein et Konan lui offrirent un ensemble d'armes et de nouveaux habits (_ce furent certainement les meilleurs cadeaux_). Quand à Kisame, après un discours solennel sur la grande amitié qui s'était forgée entre lui et l'homme aux sharingans, il lui donna un collier sur lequel était accrochée sa première dent de requin. Étrangement l'Uchiwa ne le porta pas.

Deidara avait sculpté un magnifique buste pour le ninja, le représentant. Itachi était très heureux de ce présent et l'aurait très sûrement mis dans sa chambre si seulement le blond ne l'avait pas fait exploser quelques secondes plus tard… Zetsu n'offrit rien, il avait passé tout son temps libre à préparer un énorme gâteau au chocolat et à la praline, le tout recouvert de sauce caramélisée. Sakura eut un haut de cœur en voyant ce dessert. Il était parfait, mais si un doigt ne dépassait pas de la seconde couche, ça aurait été mieux.

Elle se rapprocha de Itachi, l'air gêné.

_Itachi : Ce n'est pas grave si tu n'as rien._

Soudain elle croisa son regard, et une idée de génie lui traversa l'esprit. Elle **l**'avait trouvé : **le cadeau parfait.**

_Sakura : Je reviens dans une petite dizaine de minutes ! s'écria t elle avant de courir vers la sortie._

* * *

« _Raah,_ mais où est ce qu'elle est ? »

Sakura fouillait depuis onze minutes exactement dans ses affaires. Elle était pourtant certaine de **l**'avoir mis quelque part par là. Elle regarda dans toutes les poches de ses habits, en vain. Elle se releva découragée. Elle allait avoir l'air fine à présent. Cependant elle se reprit quand elle vit en face d'elle son ancienne tenue.

Avec nostalgie elle déboutonna la poche sur le côté de sa jupe pour y plonger la main et en sortir ce qu'elle recherchait.

« _Enfin…_ Bon, je dois vite y retourner ! »

Elle refit le chemin dans le sens inverse tout en courant. Fière de son cadeau, elle n'hésita pas à ouvrir la porte violemment un grand sourire aux lèvres. Un silence régna dans la salle, tous les membres regardant la kunoichi.

_Sakura : Quoi ? _

Ils reprirent leurs activités, Hidan retourna étrangler Tobi qui lui chantait le générique de _Oui Oui _en boucle depuis le départ de Sakura. La jeune fille fit signe à Itachi de venir la voir. Il s'exécuta, se demandant ce qu'elle voulait. Quand il fut devant elle, elle trouva au sol un certain intérêt. Très jolie couleur de dalle d'ailleurs. Elle sentit la main du ninja passer en dessous de son menton et relever sa tête. Elle ne pu réprimer un rougissement.

_Itachi en riant un peu : Tu as chaud ?_

_Sakura : Oui ! Ça doit être ça. _

_Itachi : Alors, qu'y a-t-il ? lui demanda t il_

_Sakura : Bon anniversaire. Dit elle en lui tendant __**l'**__objet._

Il prit ce qu'elle lui tendait, un sourire discret s'affichant sur son visage.

_*Itachi : C'est …*_

Une photo. Pas n'importe quelle photo : une photo prise à l'insu de Sasuke longtemps avant son départ. Sur celle-ci il souriait. Exploit ! C'est la raison pour laquelle la jeune fille l'avait gardée précieusement. Elle avait repensé au cadre dans la chambre de Itachi où il était avec son petit frère. A présent il en avait une plus récente pour placer à côté de l'autre.

Pour l'instant il la mit dans une poche intérieure de sa cape.

_Sakura : Ça te plait ? Je suis vraiment désolée de ne pas avoir trouvé autre…_

Elle fut coupée par son interlocuteur. Il passa son bras droit autour du cou de la jeune fille pour la rapprocher de lui jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient collés. Il sentit les battements de cœur de Sakura s'accéléraient. Il s'étonna de lui faire de l'effet, même si une grande majorité des lectrices auraient réagi ainsi… Tout en souriant il déposa un baiser sur le crâne de la kunoichi, dont les joues étaient devenues rouge pivoine.

Itachi rapprocha sa bouche de son oreille et lui murmura « _Merci._ » avec une voix sensuelle qui pourrait faire saigner du nez n'importe quelle personne, homme ou femme.

Il fit demi tour après avoir lâché Sakura, en se dirigeant vers le gâteau. La ninja était encore sous le choc. Son for intérieur lui criait de le suivre et de l'embrasser dans un coin sombre, cependant sa raison prit le dessus en lui rappelant qu'elle venait juste de rompre avec un des membres.

_Sasori __**: Sakura**__ ! Pourquoi tu ne viens pas boire ? _

La nommée Sakura se retourna vers Sasori lentement. La voix du marionnettiste inquiétait fortement la kunoichi, qui redoutait ce qu'elle allait voir.

Et elle ne fut pas surprise de voir les différents membres totalement soûls. Néanmoins, la vision de Konan en train d'embrasser Pein assez langoureusement la choqua. Le petit couple disparut peu après, certainement dans une chambre proche.

Sasori tenait une bouteille de Saké vide à la main, en titubant de gauche à droite. Hidan était en plein strip tease, il ne lui restait plus que son caleçon noir et Sakura pria qu'il ne l'enlève pas. Sakura vit passer Kisame en maillot de bain dans le couloir sur une planche de surf à roulettes, elle ne chercha pas à comprendre le pourquoi du comment.

« _Tous des tarés_ » se dit elle.

Son affirmation se confirma quand elle constata que Kakuzu secouait la tirelire qu'il avait offerte à Itachi au dessus de sa tête en criant « _Pourquoi ça ne fait pas de bruit_ ? ». Zetsu mangeait les fougères décoratives, et personne n'osait lui dire qu'elles étaient en plastiques.

Sakura s'inquiéta pour la sécurité du marionnettiste quand elle vit Deidara faire de petites figurines le représentant, pour ensuite les exploser une par une.

_Sasori : Viens boire ! Cria t il en agrippant l'épaule de la kunoichi._

_Sakura : Dégage poivrot !_

_Itachi : Pour mon anniversaire ? C'est un __**ordre **__Sakura !_

Vu la couleur de ses joues, l'Uchiwa avait lui aussi un petit coup dans le nez. Il faut dire qu'en trois minutes il avait descendu les trois quarts d'une bouteille d'alcool fort, si on en croit le serpent jaune qui macérait à l'intérieur.

La jeune fille n'eut pas le temps de dire _ouf_ que Sasori lui fit avaler plusieurs gorgées de ce même alcool, en lui faisant la becquée. Pour ceux qui ne savent pas ce que cela signifie, imaginez une maman oiseau donner à manger à son petit…

Sakura repoussa le ninja violemment en l'insultant, mais elle perdit l'équilibre et du se rattraper à la table.

La pièce tournait autour d'elle. Tout ce qu'on pouvait dire c'est que cet alcool était **très** efficace. Mais le fait que la kunoichi n'avait jamais bu devait être pris en compte.

_Hidan : Alors chérie ? Déjà soule ? demanda t il avec un sourire de coin_

_Sakura : Pas assez pour te laisser me draguer._

_Hidan : On verra ça vers la fin de la soirée !_

Sakura se dit alors qu'elle n'avait pas intérêt à toucher à une boisson alcoolisée tant qu'elle serait là.

_Tobi : Mademoiselle Sakura ! Buvez ça, c'est 100% fruits, garanti par Tobi lui même !_

_Sakura suspicieuse : Pas d'alcool ?_

_Tobi : Tobi boit ça depuis le début et il n'a rien !_

« _Le problème_ c'est que même si il était soûl je ne verrai pas la différence… Bon, je lui fais confiance une première et dernière fois. »

Elle but le cocktail, elle le trouva extrêmement sucré, cependant elle eut envie d'en reprendre.

**Peut être n'aurait elle pas du…**

**

* * *

  
**

_Le lendemain matin, dans une chambre…_

Sakura fut réveillée par les premières lueurs de l'aube, pourquoi n'y avait il pas de volets opaques dans cette base ? Elle se retourna dans le sens inverse pour avoir la lumière dans le dos. Une respiration se fit entendre à côté d'elle, et c'est avec beaucoup de peine et un mal de crâne qu'elle ouvrit les yeux.

« _Mon dieu_. Non. Pourquoi vous acharnez vous sur moi ? »

Elle souleva les couvertures et découvrit la nudité de l'homme à côté d'elle, elle rabaissa vite les draps, gênée. Quand à la kunoichi, elle avait gardé sa culotte et portait un tee-shirt d'homme.

Son compagnon ouvrit un œil, puis deux, pour ensuite la regarder avec surprise.

_Sakura : Tu peux me dire ce que tu fais à poil à côté de moi ? S'énerva t elle_

_X : Je n'en ai aucun souvenir… Je ne me rappelle pas d'avoir fait quelque chose._

_Sakura : Pourquoi tu n'es pas habillé alors ?_

_X : Je n'en sais rien._

A cet instant, Sakura su qu'elle n'en apprendrait pas plus sur cette fameuse nuit, ou en tout cas pas venant de **lui** : **il n'était pas plus avancé qu'elle.**

* * *

_Dans une autre pièce…_

_Deidara : Tu as donné ça à Sakura ? Mais Tobi… C'est de __**l'alcool**__ ! Imbécile !_

_Tobi : C'est écrit __liqueur de fruits__ pourtant... _

_*Deidara_ : Comment peut on être aussi débile ?...*

* * *

**Qui est donc le mystérieux inconnu ? Mystèèère ! x)**

**Pensez à l'auteur, et un gros merci pour m'avoir lu !**

**A la semaine prochaine ! :D**


	21. Chapter 20 : De surprises en surprises

**Bonjour bonjour !**

**Déjà le chapitre 20... Je ne sais pas tout à fait quand l'histoire se terminera, bientôt je pense ^^**

**MERCI ! Tout en majuscule, parce que 480 personnes qui lisent ma première fics, c'est juste "_Waouh _!" XD**

**Un énorme merci à ceux qui laissent des reviews **

**Bonne lecture, le mystérieux inconnu quelques lignes plus bas ;D**

* * *

**Chapitre 20 : Flash, de surprises en surprises. **

_A cet instant, Sakura su qu'elle n'en apprendrait pas plus sur cette fameuse nuit, ou en tout cas pas venant de __**lui**__ : il n'était pas plus avancé qu'elle._

Sakura resta figée au beau milieu du lit, muette. Qu'avait elle fait avec le ninja ? Tous les deux se doutaient de ce qu'il avait pu se produire, mais aucun ne prononça « _la_ » phrase. L'homme était gêné pour Sakura, et n'en revenait pas lui-même. Comment avait il osé ? Le soir de son anniversaire !

_Sakura : Rassure moi. Articula la jeune fille. Itachi…_

_Itachi : Je suppose que nous avons bien bu hier soir et que, par la suite nous nous sommes retrouvés dans le même lit._

_« Si_ il croit me rassurer avec ça ! Et mais… »

_Sakura : En fait tu es comme les autres ! cria t elle. Obsédé ! J'avais une énorme estime de toi, et voilà où ça me mène. Si je t'ai offert un cadeau, c'était sans arrière-pensée ! _

_Itachi : Je t'ai dit que…_

_Sakura : Tu es souvent gentil avec moi, pourtant tu m'as quand même…_

Itachi lui posa sa main sur la bouche.

_Itachi : Calme toi._

Elle lui obéi, avec un soupçon de peur dans les yeux.

_Itachi : Je ne pense pas l'avoir fait avec toi. Ou bien j'ai tout simplement oublié à cause de l'alcool. _

Il enleva sa main, et avant que Sakura puisse répliquer, il lui dit en murmurant :

_Itachi : Au pire, si tu es enceinte, je prendrai mes responsabilités._

_Sakura : C'est-à-dire ? le questionna t elle_

_Itachi : Je me marierai avec toi._

Sous le regard interloqué de la kunoichi il se rhabilla tranquillement. Dans la tête de la jeune fille, se bousculaient pensées, colère, des centaines de questions et une migraine atroce. Se marier avec un canon pareil… Tout ceci la fit réagir d'une manière étrange : elle s'évanouit.

*_Itachi :_ C'est pas vrai…*

* * *

Trois heures passèrent pendant lesquelles Sakura dormait, avec Tobi à son chevet. Celui-ci fut relégué par Itachi peu après. Le ninja entra dans la salle, s'avança vers la jeune fille et plaça sa main droite sur son front. Une lumière bleue jaillit, la kunoichi ouvrit alors les yeux. Elle était habillée de façon plus décente. Cependant, que faisait elle là ?

_Sakura : Que s'est il passé ? _

_Itachi : Tu t'es évanouie, sûrement le choc émotionnel._

_Sakura : Ah oui, c'est vrai…_

_« Bon, j'ai_ peut être couché avec lui sous l'effet de l'alcool. Ok. Ce n'est pas sûr donc tout va bien ! Non ?... Mon dieu qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé cette nuit ? »

_Itachi : Les autres s'inquiètent pour toi, on ferait mieux d'aller les voir. Dit il sans aucune émotion_

_Sakura : D'accord. Mais pas un mot sur tu sais quoi ! _

En guise de réponse, elle eut le droit à un long soupir de la part de l'Uchiwa. Il partit devant, la laissant le suivre à quelques mètres derrière. Elle imaginait la tête des différents membres de l'Akatsuki après une bonne cuite. Voir Hidan vomir ses tripes dans un sot lui ferait le plus grand bien. La porte de la salle à manger s'ouvrit devant elle.

A sa grande déception, seul Tobi avait l'air mal en point. Il était calme, étonnement calme d'ailleurs. Assis sur sa chaise, il fit un petit signe de main au deux arrivants. Itachi alla s'asseoir tranquillement à la table, jetant un regard furtif à Sasori.

Sakura remarqua immédiatement l'absence de Pein et de Konan.

_Sakura : Où sont ils ?_

_Sasori : Disons qu'ils ont des années à rattraper…_

_Sakura : Euh…_

_Hidan : Ils bais…_

_Itachi le coupant : Se sont rendus compte de leurs sentiments. _

_Sasori : L'alcool les a aidés. Affirma t il_

_Sakura : En parlant d'alcool, j'ai comme un trou de mémoire et un gros mal de tête… __**Qui**__ m'a fait boire ?_

**Silence.**

Tobi se réfugia derrière sa chaise, sentant le regard meurtrier de Deidara posé sur lui.

_Deidara : Tobi a eu la __**très**__** bonne**__ idée de te donner un mélange 100% fruits…_

_Tobi : Tobi ne l'a pas fait exprèèèès ! _

_Hidan : J'ai gardé la bouteille en souvenir de ta première cuite !_

_Sakura : C'est trop gentil… dit elle ironiquement._

Hidan lui tendit la bouteille vide, Sakura la prit, frôlant par mégarde l'index du ninja. Un frisson la parcouru et elle eut un flash.

Flash Back 

_Hidan tenait Sakura par la taille, essayant de l'entraîner danser._

_Hidan : Allez chérie ! Danse pour moi !_

_Sakura : Pas envie… balbutia t elle_

_Hidan : Un petit bisou alors ?_

_Sakura : Ooh ! Ça peut se faire…_

_Il la serra plus fort contre lui et rapprocha son visage du sien, jusqu'à ce que leurs lèvres se touchent._

Fin du Flash Back

« _Non !_ C'est pas vrai… J'espère qu'il a oublié…»

Hidan la regarda avec un petit sourire de coin, comme à son habitude. Elle détourna le regard, honteuse.

_« Il_ n'a pas oublié. »

Sakura contourna l'homme aux cheveux gris pour s'asseoir près de Tobi et Deidara. Elle espéra franchement ne rien avoir fait de plus grave que d'embrasser Hidan. Mais elle se reprit vite : elle avait très certainement fait beaucoup plus grave cette nuit. La jeune fille jeta un regard plein de reproches à son voisin de gauche, ici Tobi.

_Tobi : Tobi est vraiment désolé Mademoiselle Sakura. S'exclama t il sincèrement_

Flash Back

_Tobi : Mademoiselle Sakura est la plus jolie de toutes les Sakura !_

_Sakura : Merci Tobi ! Sakura est très flattée !_

_Tobi : Calliinnnnnnnnnn !_

_Ils s'étreignirent tous les deux en plein milieu des autres membres en train de boire. Cependant, le taux d'alcool ne devait pas être trop élevé, puisque que la kunoichi repoussa Tobi quand celui-ci descendit ses mains un peu trop bas._

Fin du Flash Back

« _Tobi s_erait donc un **obsédé** dans le fond ? »

Cette révélation la choqua assez pour qu'elle se retourne vers Deidara, ignorant totalement la sucette géante qui se parlait à elle-même. Le blond la regarda, surpris qu'elle s'apprête à lui adresser la parole. Depuis leur rupture, c'était lui qui faisait le premier pas à chaque fois. Mais la raison de Sakura était différente cette fois ci. La jeune fille voulait savoir tout ce qui s'était déroulé pendant la soirée. Ce qu'elle avait fait dans les moindres détails avec chacun des membres. Et comme sa mémoire fonctionnait avec une parole ou un contact…

_Sakura : Dis moi n'importe quoi !_

_Deidara : … Ça va ?_

Flash Back

_Sakura était assise à terre, sirotant son énième verre de liqueur de fruit, garanti sans alcool par Tobi. _

_Deidara : Ça va ?_

_Elle leva les yeux vers lui, néanmoins son regard était vide. Elle le tira pour qu'il s'installe à côté d'elle._

_Sakura : Nous deux c'est fini, tu sais ?_

_Deidara : Oui, je sais. Répondit il un peu énervé_

_Sakura : C'est dommage… T'es beau... Sympa… Marrant… Pourquoi c'est fini déjà ?_

_Deidara : Parce que j'ai fait une bêtise. _

_Sakura : Comme celle que je vais faire !_

_Deidara : Quoi ?_

_Sans crier gare elle lui fit un suçon au niveau du cou. Le blond rougit jusqu'aux oreilles quand il se rendit compte de ce qu'elle faisait. Elle se retira en riant, son verre à la main, laissant Deidara assis à terre l'air désarmé._

Fin du Flash Back.

La voix de Deidara la fit revenir sur terre.

_« Oh non_, il va croire que je me réinterresse à lui ! »

_Sakura: Je dois parler aux autres !_

_Deidara : Mais, je…_

Sans lui laisser le temps de finir sa phrase, elle se leva et adressa la parole à Kakuzu. Celui-ci l'envoya bouler directement. Mais cela suffit pour faire remémorer quelque chose à la kunoichi.

Flash Back 

_Kakuzu : Dégage gamine ! __Mon seul amour c'est l'argent… Tout mignon tout plein… Il ne me trahira jamais… Hein mon bébé ? Mes petits yens adorés ! … C'est papa mes petites pièces ! Ouuh qu'elles sont mignonnes ! _

Fin du Flash back

Sakura ne su pas si elle devait en rire ou en pleurer. Elle se retint de lui exploser de rire au nez, ne voulant pas se faire tuer sur le champ. Quels membres restait il à voir ? Sasori, Zetsu et Kisame. Bien qu'elle et Itachi avaient parlé, rien ne lui était revenu en mémoire le concernant. Néanmoins elle n'avait aucune envie de revoir la nuit si ce qu'elle redoutait s'était produit. Préférant garder Sasori pour la fin, elle s'approcha de l'homme plante.

_Zetsu : Oui ? Je peux t'être utile ? **Je vais te bouffer !**_

Flash Back

_Sakura : Au secours ! _

_Pourquoi cet appel ? C'est simple, Sakura était coincée entre les deux « plantes carnivores » du ninja. Alarmés, Itachi et le reste de l'Akatsuki vinrent délivrer la jeune fille._

_Zetsu __**: Juste un petit bout**__…_

_Tous : Non !_

Fin du Flash Back

_Sakura : Tu as voulu me manger ! _

Il feignit l'ignorance et disparut dans le mur. Sakura laissa échapper un juron. Si les autres n'avaient pas étaient là, elle reposerait en paix dans le ventre de cet homme. Elle ne pouvait que les remercier. Soudain elle sentit une main sur son épaule.

_Kisame : Alors petite, remise de tes émotions ?_

_Sakura : Ah…_

Flash Back 

_Après avoir dévalé le long du couloir avec sa planche de surf, Kisame retourna dans la salle où la fête battait son plein. Il vit avec stupeur Hidan embrassait Sakura. Pas un vrai baiser, leurs lèvres se frôlaient juste. Son esprit de justicier prit le dessus et il courut pour éloigner le Jashiniste de la belle._

_Hidan : Bord*l de m*rde ! __J'avais enfin réussi à la chopper ! Tu fais ch*er ! _

_Kisame : Elle est saoule ! Non lucide !_

_Hidan : Minute face de g*and, t'es pas censé être bourré ? _

_Kisame : Je récupère dix fois plus vite.  
_

_Il posa Sakura sur son épaule comme un vulgaire sac à patates. Il l'emmena dans le fond de la salle et la fit s'asseoir à terre contre le mur. Elle tenait toujours son verre à la main et le sirotait doucement. Voyant Deidara arriver, l'homme à la peau bleue la laissa seule. _

Fin du flash back

Tout se remettait en place dans l'esprit de Sakura. Elle avait bu, ensuite Tobi, Hidan, Kisame, Deidara, mais pour la suite elle n'était pas sûre. Il ne lui restait plus qu'un membre à aller voir : Sasori. Après avoir remercier Kisame de l'avoir sauver de Hidan, elle prit une grande bouffée d'air et se dirigea vers le marionnettiste.

_Sasori : Oui ? Demanda il d'un air hautain_

_Sakura : Je viens juste récupérer mes souvenirs._

_Sasori : Tu veux vraiment te rappeler ? _

_Sakura : Bien entendu ! Affirma t elle en déglutissant_

_Sasori : « __**Sortons un instant**__ »._

* * *

**Petit chapitre, je ne l'aime pas vraiment celui là :(  
**

**Bravo à ceux qui avaient deviné que l'inconnu était Itachi ! :D**

**Je reviendrai... Pom pom pom pom polom pom polom... **


	22. Chapter 21 : Mer,

S**alut ! **

**Rien de nouveau ces temps ci... De toute façon on s'en fout ! u___u**

**Merci avec un grand M pour toutes les reviews et les favs' ! **

**Bonne lecture à vous toutes & tous ;D**

_RW_

_Fafah' : Heureusement qu'il est là des fois :D XD Réponse juste en dessous... Le mystère de la soirée enfin dévoilé ? :O_

_Le petit Lutin : XD La pauvre !_

_Le club : 7 ??? :O "C'est ça le succès... XD" Et bien, j'en ai assez moi aussi de ce couple ! Mais il faut que tout le monde soit content, alors.. ;P_

_Pour les autres, j'ai répondu par MP._

_Merci _

* * *

_**Chapitre 21 : Sasori, mer et demeure.**_

_Sakura : Bien entendu !_

_Sasori : « __**Sortons un instant**__ »_

Sakura s'attendait à voir une image courte mais choquante, elle et Sasori sortant de la pièce et s'embrassant fougueusement. Mais rien de tout cela. Son souvenir avait l'air un peu plus long que les autres…

* * *

Flash Back 

_Sasori : Sortons un instant…_

_Sakura se contenta de hocher la tête de haut en bas en se tenant à la cape du marionnettiste. La pièce tournait autour d'elle, et la proposition de Sasori l'arrangeait vraiment. _

_Du calme._

_Il lui fallait du calme. _

_Ils sortirent donc tous les deux dans le couloir. C'est dans un silence d'église qu'ils longèrent le corridor, Sakura serrant toujours l'habit du ninja de sa main droite. La gêne s'installa progressivement. Ils ne se parlaient pas, ne se regardaient pas, ils se contenaient juste de marcher. Sasori se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Elle était soule n'est ce pas ? _

_Il poussa la jeune fille contre le mur tout posant ses deux mains de chaque côté de sa tête. Il se rapprocha dangereusement d'elle._

_Sasori : Je pourrais te faire ce que je voudrais que tu ne t'en souviendrais même pas le lendemain…_

_Sakura : Toi ?! Laisse moi rire ! Tu n'es pas censé être anatomiquement correct ! _

_Sasori : Ah oui ? Et c'est quoi ça pour toi ?_

_Sakura : Waah !_

_Elle se cacha les yeux en rougissant. En quelques secondes Sasori avait déboutonné son pantalon et lui avait fait voir un endroit de son corps qu'il ne montre pas à tout le monde avant de refermer son bas… _

_Sasori : Etre immortel tout en conservant une apparence humaine à l'extérieur. J'ai mis du temps à concevoir ça. J'ai choisis le corps d'une personne tout à fait normale, ensuite je me suis amusé à le vider de tous ses organ…_

_Sakura : Arrête ! J'ai déjà envie de vomir…_

_Sasori : J'ai encore mon cœur d'avant, dit il en montrant son torse, en fait cette peau est une deuxième couche. _

_Il continua à se rapprocher de la kunoichi. Ils se fixaient dans les yeux tous les deux, Sakura pouvait sentir le souffle du ninja sur ses lèvres. _

Fin du flash back

* * *

_Sakura : Tu m'as embrassée ?_

_Sasori : J'aurais voulu, si Itachi ne s'était pas écroulé dans le couloir après m'avoir ordonné de me stopper. Et aussi si tu ne m'avais pas vomi sur les chaussures et si tu ne t'étais toi-même pas évanouie dans mes bras. _

_Sakura : …_

Sakura réfléchissait. Si Itachi s'était écroulé, **comment** aurait il fait pour aller jusqu'au lit avec elle ? La seule personne qui avait vu l'Uchiwa s'évanouir et qui voulait se venger d'elle était…

_Sakura : __**Toi !**__ Petit merdeux !_

_Sasori : J'ai du jeter mes chaussures de ta faute. Il fallait bien que je te fasse payer ça ! _

_Sakura : Tu nous as déshabillés…_

_Sasori : C'était pour rire. Franchement il n'y avait rien à voir. Et puis tu dois être rassurée maintenant ?_

_Sakura : Je vais prévenir Itachi tout de suite !_

_Sasori : Il l'a déjà deviné. _

Elle le détestait. Oui, si elle avait eu une arme il n'aurait pas fait long feu. D'un côté elle était rassurée de ne rien avoir fit avec le frère de son premier amour, et d'un autre elle en voulait vraiment à Sasori pour lui avoir fait croire ça l'espace d'une matinée. Néanmoins quelque chose l'intriguait. Au départ Sasori aurait été dégoûté d'embrasser la kunoichi. Mais là, il avait répondu qu'il aurait « _voulu_ ».

_Sakura : Tu as __**voulu **__m'embrasser ?_

_Sasori : Je…_

Un rougissement se laissa apercevoir deux petites secondes sur les joues du ninja. Sakura ne pu s'empêcher de le trouver mignon, si on oubliait qu'il lui avait fait énormément de sales coups depuis son arrivée.

«_ Non_, il **ne peut** **pas **être mignon ! »

Sasori se leva en évitant le regard de la jeune fille. Quand elle se retrouva seule assise à table, les autres étant déjà partis, elle se dit qu'il était temps pour elle de manger quelque peu.

* * *

**_Dans la soirée au dîner…_**

Tous les membres s'étaient remis de la soirée d'anniversaire : Itachi et Sakura étaient rassurés, bien que se marier avec la jeune fille n'aurait pas dérangé l'Uchiwa. Hidan était toujours en colère contre Kisame, Sasori honteux d'avoir rougi devant sa coéquipière, Deidara ne savait plus quoi faire par rapport à la kunoichi, Zetsu fut rassasié après avoir dévoré trois personnes, et je passe les autres.

Ceux sur qui il faut s'attarder sont Pein et Konan. L'heureux petit couple était entré dans la salle sous les sifflements des différents membres. Sifflements arrêtés par le regard meurtrier du roux.

Même si Sakura avait espéré les voir main dans la main, une aura de bonheur et d'amour autour d'eux saupoudrée de petits cœurs qui virevoltent, elle trouva ses deux amants parfaitement assortis. Bleu et orange, c'était tout simplement parfait !

Soudain, elle se remémora les habits de Naruto. **Orange.** Les cheveux de Hinata. **Bleus**. Hinata aimait le renard depuis son enfance, certes, mais celui-ci ne l'avait jamais remarqué, trop concentré à s'entraîner.

Sakura devait l'avouer, elle était jalouse de sa camarade, qui à son opposé était douce, calme, gentille, généreuse et pourvue de seins.

_Hidan : Alors chérie, ça ne te donne pas des idées de les voir en couple ?_

_Sakura : Aucune te concernant en tout cas._

_Hidan : Sale…_

_Tobi : J'espère voir Konan-Sempai en robe de mariée, pas vous Mademoiselle Sakura ?_

Sakura n'eut pas le temps de répondre que Tobi se prit la chaussure de la nommée Konan dans la tête. Il se releva en riant bêtement, mais repartit quand même vexé.

_Kakuzu : C'est hors budget. Si vous aviez vu les prix… dit il avec un air horrifié_

_Konan : Nous n'avons pas l'intention de nous marier !_

« _Je n_'avais jamais vu Konan aussi gênée. »

Sans prévenir, Tobi lança un kunaï vers un des murs. Les membres le regardèrent avec surprise, tandis que la sucette géante riait diaboliquement.

_Tobi : Tobi avait tout prévu ! AHAHA !_

_Tous : Quoi ?_

Leurs regards se tournèrent vers le kunaï. Une feuille était accrochée à celui-ci. Ils s'approchèrent pour mieux lire ce dont il était question.

----

_Envie de repos ? De plages de sable fin ? D'une mer bleue azure ?_

_Cette offre est pour vous ! Logés dans un somptueux hôtel, vous pourrez pleinement profiter de l'air frais de la mer._

_**2000 Yens**__ par personne pour deux jours, promo exclusive !_

_----_

_Sakura : Ça sent l'__**arnaque**__ à plein nez… Et ça me rappelle quelque chose…_

_Kakuzu : Promo exclusive hein ?_

_Deidara : Ça fait une éternité que je n'ai pas été à la mer…_

_Hidan : Il y aura certainement des puta*ns de bonnes filles en maillot de bain !_

_Sasori : Ça nous changera de cette base triste à mourir et puant la moisissure._

_Konan : Pour officialiser notre couple ?_

_Pein : Pourquoi pas ?_

_Tobi : OUIIIIII ! _

_Itachi : … Ça me va._

_Kisame : La mer ! *w*_

_Zetsu : Bah._

_Sakura : Ne me dites pas que vous comptez __**sérieusement **__y aller ?_

Un silence s'installa. La kunoichi comprit alors. Ils comptaient **vraiment** y aller.

_Tobi : Tobi va chercher son ballon ! Youpi ! cria t il déjà dans le couloir_

_Pein : Nous partirons donc demain._

_Sakura : Mais…_

_Pein : Pas de discussion !_

La jeune fille se contenta d'acquiescer, dépassée par la tournure des évènements.

* * *

« _Bon._ »

C'est le seul mot qui lui vint à l'esprit quand le groupe arriva à la plage. Tobi sautait partout en maillot de bain avec une bouée violette en forme de girafe ; Pein et Konan avait continué leur route pour être à deux ; Deidara volait sur un oiseau en argile géant ; Itachi restait à côté de Kisame qui s'extasiait devant l'eau. _« Liberté_ » et « _Amis poissons_ » furent les seuls choses que Sakura distingua de leur discussion.

Kakuzu cherchait leur ébergement ; tandis que Hidan et Sasori se baladait en maillot de bain, plus précisèrent en caleçon, tout en appelant et en faisant des sourires charmeurs aux filles qui passaient près d'eux. Quand à Zetsu…

_« Tiens_, où est il ? »

Quand à Zetsu, il avait été oublié à la base. Ses deux parties se criaient l'une sur l'autre. L'une disait que les autres n'avaient pas fait exprès et l'autre répliquait qu'ils l'avaient abandonné.

_Sasori : C'est pas comme si il allait nous manquer._

_Sakura : Tu as fini de draguer ?_

_Sasori : Jalouse ?_

Après avoir pensé un « _Il m'énerve_ !! », Sakura s'avança vers Kakuzu, une veine rouge sur la tempe. L'homme regardait en face de lui avec un regard horrifié. La kunoichi jeta un coup d'œil dans cette direction. Une vieille bâtisse avec un seul rez-de-chaussée était plantée devant eux. Vieille, ou plutôt pourrie d'après Sakura. La seule chose qu'elle espérait, c'était que cet habitat n'était pas celui de l'annonce.

Malheureusement pour elle, et pour les autres, c'était le cas. Comment décrire l'image qui s'offrait à présent à tous les membres ? Un toit troué, moisi et recouvert de mousse. Des murs remplis de tags en tout genre, usés par l'air marin. Et ils n'avaient pas encore vu l'intérieur…

---

* * *

**Voilà, fini pour aujourd'hui x)**

**J'espère que vous avez aimé, **

**Désolée pour ceux qui avaient espéré un petit peu "plus"entre Itachi et Sakura :P**

**Bande de pervers... ! **

**Pensez à l'auteure,**

**MP.**


	23. Chapter 22 : Soleil couchant,

**Après une semaine, de magnifiques reviews de votre part, et l'écriture des chapitres suivants, **

_**je poste le chapitre 22 !**_

**J'en ai bientôt terminé de cette fics, :/**

**Mais pour l'instant, profitez un MAX ! XD**

**Merci merci merci à tous les reviewers & les lecteurs, **

**je ne réponds pas cette fois ci, manque de temps.**

* * *

**Chapitre 22 : Arnaque, soleil couchant et disparition.**

_Kakuzu : Une __**arnaque**__ ! Une véritable arnaque moi je vous dis ! C'est honteux ! C'est du vol ! _

L'homme était en train de crier en agitant les bras dans la salle qui leur servait de salon, si on peut appeler ça ainsi. Sans exagération, on aurait plutôt dit un grenier, ou un stand au marché aux puces. Les meubles étaient recouverts de poussière et de sable. A terre, de petites boulettes grises contenant saleté et cheveux roulaient à chaque courant d'air. Les différents membres s'étaient assis là où ils pouvaient. Leur joie avait disparue quand ils avaient franchi le seuil de la porte.

_Sakura : On repart ?_

Cette proposition lui valut un regard mauvais de la part de ses compagnons.

_Sasori : On a fait je ne sais combien de bornes, on a payé, on est arrivé à destination et tu veux qu'on reparte maintenant ? _

_Sakura : Excuse moi mais c'est vraiment pourri, comme tu l'as toi-même constaté. Répliqua t elle_

_Sasori : Peut être, mais ça ne nous empêchera pas de nous amuser. Alors on reste ici._

_Sakura : Je ne resterai pas dans cet endroit._

_Sasori : Oh, excusez moi Princesse. Dit il ironiquement. Si vos petits désirs égoïstes ne sont pas satisfaits vous pouvez toujours vous en aller, vu votre utilité ça ne sera pas un grand manque._

Sakura ouvra la bouche, mais aucun son ne sortit. Elle ne savait vraiment pas quoi répondre à ça. C'est la première fois qu'il lui avait fait une remarque aussi longue, et sans un petit sourire joueur. Elle regarda les autres membres, ils détournèrent tous la tête. Même Konan. La kunoichi se sentit délaissée par les autres. Quand elle se retourna, Sasori avait quitté la pièce.

_Tobi : C'est la première fois que Tobi voit Sasori-Sempai aussi énervé…_

_Sakura : Je… Qu'est ce que j'ai fait ?_

_Itachi : Tu as du le gêner ou le contrarier à un moment._

Le rougissement revint en mémoire à la jeune fille. Elle n'avait donc pas rêvé !?

_Hidan : Bref ! _

Le ninja s'approcha de Sakura.

_Hidan : Ça te dit une petite baignade ?_

_Sakura : Je n'ai pas de maillot de bain._

_Hidan : Tu peux venir à poil !_

Il se prit le talon de Sakura sur le pied, coup suivit d'un « _Abruti_ » de la part de la kunoichi. Après avoir poussé un cri de douleur étouffé, un grand sourire s'afficha sur son visage.

« _Pourqu_oi moi ? »

* * *

**Se suicider**.

C'est une idée qui traversa l'esprit de Sakura pendant deux petites secondes. Se suicider pour ne pas avoir à supporter les membres de l'Akatsuki durant deux jours. Ne pas avoir à supporter leurs remarques perverses . Pour éviter de devoir écouter les répliques cinglantes de Sasori. Et surtout, pour ne pas se retrouver seule avec ces criminels, vu que Konan et Pein avaient loué une chambre un peu plus loin. ( La bâtisse de la plage n'étant pas des plus confortables)

A cet instant, la jeune fille aux cheveux roses se baladait le long de la plage, seule, au calme.

« _Enfin _débarrassée d'eux… »

Elle se dit alors qu'elle pourrait s'enfuir tranquillement à la nage jusqu'à une île voisine. Non, elle n'était pas championne de natation : mauvaise idée. Et puis, elle avait du mal à l'avouer mais certains membres lui manqueraient. Tobi, Deidara, Itachi, Kisame et Saso…

_Sakura : Non ! Tout mais pas lui ! _

Elle avait crié cette phrase sans s'en rendre compte, néanmoins elle s'en fichait, il n'y avait personne sur cette plage. Elle ressentit une douleur aux mollets. Depuis combien de temps avait elle quitté leur demeure pour marcher ? Elle n'avait pas vu le temps passer, plongée dans ses réflexions. Elle s'était remémoré son arrivée à la base, sa mauvaise expérience avec Hidan, son rapprochement avec Deidara, la peur qu'elle avait ressentit par moment, ses pleurs…

Tout ça pour en arrivait à des situations les plus improbables les unes que les autres : un anniversaire, devenir coéquipière avec son ennemi, aller à une fête avec de dangereux criminels, jouer aux stands avec eux, coucher avec l'un d'eux, les voir souls et prendre une cuite.

_Sakura : Où va ma vie ? Dites le moi ! s'exclama t elle pour elle-même_

_X : Tu parles seule, tu le sais au moins ?_

* * *

_Dans la vieille demeure :_

Les membres jouaient aux cartes et buvaient du saké. Tandis que Deidara se faisait battre par Tobi au poker, Kakuzu et Hidan partageait une bouteille d'alcool. Kisame se baignait depuis un bon moment, et Sasori et Itachi avait disparu mystérieusement tous les deux.

_Tobi : Tobi se demande où est passée Mademoiselle Sakura…_

_Deidara : Elle se balade, et concentre toi sur le jeu !_

_Tobi : Tobi est inquiet…_

_Hidan : Arrête de faire ta puta*n de chochotte ! Je suis __**là**__ elle va pas se faire violer !_

_Kakuzu : Au pire elle en train de se noyer._

_Hidan : Ou c'est Sasori qui est en train de se la faire._

On aperçut le visage de Deidara changeait de l'agacement à la crainte.

_Tobi : Hidan-Sempai plaisantait Deidara-Sempai !_

_Hidan : Tss._

_Tobi : Et Itachi-Sempai, où est il ? Enfin, Tobi demande ça parce que ce n'est pas dans l'habitude de Sempai de disparaître ! Encore Tobi comprend que Sasori-Sempai soit énervé, comme d'habitude… Tobi pensait que Sasori-Sempai n'aimait pas la mer… Non ?_

_Tous __**: La ferme !**_

*Tobi : Snif…*

* * *

_X : Tu parles seule, tu le sais au moins ?_

Sakura se retourna pour voir son interlocuteur. Elle ne s'attendait pas à le voir **lui. **Mais cette rencontre lui fit plutôt plaisir. Elle regarda ses yeux noirs.

_Sakura : Euh, tu n'es pas resté avec les autres ?_

_Itachi : Je venais te chercher pour que tu rentres. _

_Sakura : Quelle heure est il ?_

_Itachi : Il va bientôt être 20 heures._

Sakura resta bouche bée, elle avait marché environ 5 heures sans s'en apercevoir. Où était elle exactement ? A combien de Km ?

_Sakura : J'arrive… Bientôt._

_Itachi : On repart tout de suite._

_Sakura : J'ai mal aux mollets._

_Itachi : Tu es medicin non ?_

Raté pour la kunoichi, qui espérait se reposait ici et attendre le coucher du soleil. Le regard de Itachi la fit réagir. En soupirant, elle posa ses mains au niveau de la douleur, puis une lumière bleue jaillit. La douleur s'estompa instantanément. Itachi sourit discrètement devant le comportement de la jeune fille.

_Sakura : Je ne peux vraiment pas rester là ? tenta t elle_

_Itachi : En route !_

Il lui prit la main et la tira dans la direction de la demeure. Sakura rougit au contact de leurs mains. Le ninja le remarqua et lui sourit franchement. S'en était trop pour la jeune fille qui rougit jusqu'aux oreilles. Elle devait l'accepter : il était très séduisant.

Ils marchèrent silencieusement, et toujours main dans la main. Si il y avait eu des témoins, ils les auraient pris pour un nouveau couple. Le temps passait doucement.

Soudain elle éternua bruyamment.

_Itachi : Tu n'es vraiment pas féminine._

_Sakura : Mais je suis une fille quand même !_

_Itachi : J'ai des doutes… dit sur le ton de la plaisanterie._

_Sakura : Même si ma vie de jeune fille est fichue._

_Itachi : Que veux tu dire ?_

Elle respira une grande bouffée d'air frais.

_Sakura : J'ai été embrassée par je ne sais combien de mes anciens ennemis ! J'en ai honte, tu ne peux pas savoir ! Au détour, un criminel de rang S a faillit me violer ! Et je vis __**avec**__ des criminels de rang S ! _

Itachi se retint de rire. Malgré les nombreuses tentatives de viols que certains avaient tentées sur elle, elle s'inquiétait plus pour les baisers. Soudain, une lumière rouge orangé vint les aveugler l'espace d'un instant. Le soleil était en train de se coucher. Il paraissait beaucoup plus gros que la normale, le ciel qui l'entourait était devenu un dégradé, mélangeant rose et orange.

C'est alors que Itachi eut une idée.

Il prit Sakura par la taille, la serra contre lui puis lui déposa un baiser sur les lèvres. Un baiser doux, chaud et romantique. Le tout avec un soleil en train de disparaître dans la mer. Itachi se recula doucement au bout de quelques secondes en souriant.

_Itachi : Considère ça comme le seul baiser que tu as reçu depuis ton arrivée._

_Sakura : Je…_

« _C'éta_it… je… **waouh**. »

_Itachi : Evite d'en parler aux autres bien sûr._

Sur ces mots ils se remirent en route, Itachi fier de lui d'une certaine manière ; et Sakura muette, ne sachant pas comment prendre la dernière phrase que son compagnon avait prononcée.

**XxX**

Itachi et Sakura rentrèrent dans la vieille bâtisse sous les yeux étonnés et jaloux des autres membres. Ces deux là étaient tout aussi surpris de voir leurs compagnons en pleine partie de strip poker. Hidan et Deidara étaient en caleçon, tandis que Tobi avait encore tous ses vêtements. Kakuzu arbitrait le jeu, dénonçant par moment les tentatives de triches du Jashiniste. Kisame était rentré depuis peu, Maintenant il dormait sur le canapé, de l'eau dégoulinant de ses cheveux.

_Itachi : Où est Sasori ?_

_Kakuzu : Bonne question._

_Deidara : Sûrement en train de draguer des filles._

Tous hochèrent la tête de haut en bas.

_Sakura : Je vais dans ma chambre. _

Les criminels murmurèrent un « Ok » collectif avant que la kunoichi ne s'en aille dans le couloir.

* * *

**Voilà, pour le moment :D**

**Pensez à l'auteur, et le blabla habituel ;P**

**MP.**


	24. Chapter 23 : Rotenburo

**Bonjour à vous, chers lecteurs ! :D**

**Comme vous l'avez remarqué, les chapitres sont plus courts que d'habitude. **

**Je suis désolée pour ça, mais ça restera ainsi, **

**A part bien entendu pour le dernier chapitre... **

**Niark niark niark... Euh**

**Bon, sinon merci BEAUCOUP pour vos reviews **

Bonne lecture ;)

* * *

**Chapitre 23 : Rotenburo, **

_Sakura : Je vais dans ma chambre. _

_Les criminels murmurèrent un « Ok » collectif avant que la kunoichi ne s'en aille dans le couloir. _

Laissant ces compagnons, Sakura longea le long couloir digne d'un film d'horreur. Tout ici était sombre, il y avait donc pire que leur base… La jeune fille pensait. Ses pensées se dirigèrent quelques secondes vers le cas Sasori. Il était censé la haïr, et cela devait être réciproque. Enfin, normalement. Elle secoua la tête, comme pour chasser ce songe. Elle repensa alors à Itachi.

Elle se donna une claque mentalement : pourquoi ne l'avait elle pas frappé à ce moment ?

Il fallait qu'elle se change les idées. Elle avait dit aux autres qu'elle allait dans sa chambre, cependant elle n'était pas fatiguée du tout.

En flânant dans les corridors, elle tomba nez à nez avec un panneau.

_**Rotenburo mixte à votre droite -**_

« _C'_est parfait ! »

Elle suivit donc la flèche pour se retrouver dans les vestiaires. Elle enleva ses habits en sifflotant. Elle s'arrêta soudain. Si un des membres allaient se baigner aussi ? Elle garda donc sa culotte et enroula une serviette autour de sa taille.

« _Au_ pire je permuterai… »

Quelques instants plus tard, elle entra dans l'eau brûlante. Ses muscles se détendirent instantanément et une sensation de bien être s'empara d'elle. Elle se sentait bien. Un peu trop bien d'ailleurs. Il faut dire que l'endroit était tout bonnement magique : L'eau dégageait de la fumée due au contraste chaud-froid, la lumière de la lune éclairait la majeure partie du rotenburo, et aucun nuage ne venait gâcher la vue sublime que la kunoichi avait des étoiles. Celle-ci ferma les yeux un instant, histoire de se détendre un maximum.

_X : Je ne te dérange pas au moins ? dit une voix sur le ton de l'ironie_

Sakura ouvrit péniblement les yeux. Elle était tellement dans la lune qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué l'individu déjà dans l'eau avant elle.

_Sakura : Tu étais donc là..._

Sasori soupira longuement. Sakura était bien la dernière personne qu'il avait envie de voir.

_Sasori : Tu pourrais partir, non ? J'étais là avant._

_Sakura : Tu en as assez profité._

Quelques mètres les séparaient, et vu qu'aucun d'entre eux ne se décidaient à partir, il s'approcha de la jeune fille. De son côté, celle-ci reculait au fur et à mesure que son compagnon avançait.

_Sakura : Toi et ta nudité, vous avez intérêt à reculer !_

_Sasori : J'ai gardé une serviette, n'espère pas trop._

Il s'arrêta à deux petits mètres d'elle. Un silence pesant s'installa instantanément.

_Sasori : Pas trop traumatisée pour tout à l'heure ? demanda t il_

_Sakura : Si tu parles de notre petite engueulade, ne t'inquiète pas j'ai l'habitude à présent._

_Sasori : Ne te méprends pas, je suis plutôt déçu de ne pas t'avoir faite pleurer. Dit il avec un sourire._

« _Salaud _! »

_Sasori : Mais Il y a quelque chose que je ne comprends pas. Avoua t il._

_Sakura : Dis toujours…_

La kunoichi se demanda ce qu'il lui prenait, de lui parler de ses problèmes. Avait elle un rapport avec ceux-ci ? Ou bien était ce encore une ruse de sa part ?

_Sasori : A certains moments, enfin quand je suis avec toi, j'ai, comment dire ?... Des réactions étranges. _

_« Si il veut_ parler de quand il m'insulte ou qu'il veut me tuer, je suis heureuse qu'il s'en rende compte ! »

_Sasori : Comme tu le sais, je ne suis pas censé avoir de sentiments. _

_Sakura : Euh, oui…_

_Sasori : Pourtant, ton sourire, ou bien une phrase de toi peut me faire rougir._

« **Hein** ? »

La kunoichi était sous le choc. C'était une déclaration ? Non, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il rougissait ? Un pantin, c'est ce qu'il était. Dénué de sentiments également. Il ne comprenait plus.

Elle l'énervait, l'exaspérait ; mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être jaloux quand un des membres l'approchait de trop près, il rougissait quand elle lui souriait, elle arrivait même à lui faire ressentir de la gêne.

Le marionnettiste s'efforçait de contrôler ses nouveaux sentiments en les dissimulant. Sa fierté, il y tenait. Cependant, à ce moment ils n'étaient qu'à deux. Les autres jouaient aux cartes dans une salle assez loin du rotenburo. Autant en profiter se dit il. Les deux mètres disparurent quand il s'approcha de la jeune fille. Celle-ci, à cause du bien être qu'elle ressentait peut être, n'avait pas la force ou l'envie de le repousser.

Sasori prit le visage de la ninja entre ses mains. Il s'approcha lentement, et lui susurra au creux de l'oreille…

_Sasori : Je t'avais dit que je te __**le**__ ferais oublier…_

Il remit son visage en face de celui de Sakura. La kunoichi avait le regard fixé dans celui de Sasori. Pas de haine cette fois ci, un peu de méfiance se reflétait dans ses yeux verts. Cependant, il ne prit pas ce détail en compte et déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de la jeune fille. Un baiser volé, encore une fois ; mais plus doux qu'auparavant. Sasori ne s'attarda pas et recula de quelques centimètres. Quand à Sakura, son esprit était ailleurs. Il était parti assez loin pour qu'elle ne réagisse pas violemment.

Sasori appuya son front sur celui de sa camarade.

_Sasori : Je ne te le dirai pas, mais essaie de le comprendre…_

Une nouvelle fois, il avança son visage pour embrasser Sakura. Celle-ci le surprit en approchant elle aussi de sa figure. Leur bouche était sur le point de se frôler quand…

**_X : Un bain mixte ? Cool ! Eh venez les mecs ! _**

_X : Ouais, on vient._

Les deux baigneurs se reculèrent brusquement, tous deux se rendant compte de ce qu'ils étaient sur le point de faire. La panique se fit ressentir. Ils regardèrent à gauche, puis à droite, trois fois d'affilé, comme pour trouver un panneau où serait écrit « _Sortie de secours_ ».

_Sasori : Là bas ! Masque ton chakra ! _

Il la poussa vers une sorte de paravent en bambou. Elle se glissa derrière, tandis que les autres membres de l'organisation entrèrent dans l'eau. Elle repensa vivement à la scène qui s'était déroulée quelques temps auparavant.

« --_ Je ne te le dirai pas, mais essaie de le comprendre…--_»

Elle rougit jusqu'aux oreilles, puis concentra son attention sur ce qui se passait dans l'eau. Tobi, Deidara et Hidan étaient présents, ainsi que Sasori évidemment.

_Hidan : T'étais là ! Puta*n on t'a cherché comme des c*ns !_

_Sasori : Ça ne m'étonne pas…_

Le Jashiniste ne releva pas la remarque, n'ayant simplement pas compris.

_Tobi : Regardez tous ! Tobi va faire la bombe ! _

Les gestes suivant la parole, il sauta au dessus de l'eau, les mains tenant ses genoux. Une immense vague vint arroser ses autres camarades. Malgré les ondes maléfiques qui les entouraient, Tobi riait.

_Deidara : Tu vas faire la bombe bientôt, mais à quelques différences près._

_Tobi : Deidara-Sempai est méchant !_

_Deidara : Au fait, dit il en ignorant la sucette sur pattes, à qui tu parlais tout à l'heure ?_

_Sasori : Je réfléchissais à voix haute. Mais le verbe réfléchir ne fait probablement pas parti de ton vocabulaire._

_Deidara : Je vais te tuer !_

Tobi retint le blond avec difficulté, alors que Sasori n'avait pas bougé d'un cil. Il soupira comme à son habitude en pensant à son ancien coéquipier et à la manière puérile qu'il avait de se comporter.

_Sasori : Si tu veux tout savoir, j'étais en train d'embrasser Sakura qui ne me repoussait pas._

_Deidara : Mais oui ! C'est ça. S'exclama t il en se calmant_

Au moins, il ne lui avait pas caché la vérité. Les trois têtes, blonde, rousse et grise, stoppèrent de parler un instant pour regarder Tobi nager. Même si nager était un bien grand mot, il était plutôt sur le point de se noyer.

_Hidan : En parlant de Sakura, où est ce qu'elle est ?_

_Deidara : Dans sa chambre, elle était fatiguée. _

_Hidan : J'ai bien envie de lui rendre une petite visite nocturne… murmura t il _

_Deidara : Tu n'as pas intérêt._

Le ton menaçant qu'avait utilisé le blond suffit à calmer les ardeurs de Hidan.

_Sasori : La reconquête se passe bien pour toi ?_

_Deidara : Ça ne te concerne pas._

_Sasori : Oh si ! D'ailleurs tu peux me considérer comme un rival potentiel, __**Deidei**__ !_

Le deux interlocuteurs se fixaient sans cligner des yeux. Sasori affichait son fameux sourire sadique tandis que Deidara était sur le point de l'étriper. Pendant ce temps, Sakura avait des fourmis dans les jambes. Être accroupis pendant un long moment est peut être la pire des tortures. Néanmoins elle oublia tout cela bien vite quand elle entendit la phrase de Sasori. Un rival potentiel ? Il savait très bien qu'elle écoutait, c'était donc fait exprès.

« _Est-ce_ qu'il est sérieux ou est ce qu'il se fout de moi ? »

C'est à cet instant qu'elle décida de permuter jusque sa chambre, ayant entendu la voix des membres restants, censés jouer au poker.

* * *

**Voilà ! Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'ici :)**

**Une pensée pur l'auteur au bord de la crise de nerfs :P**

**MP.**


	25. Chapter 24 : Liste,

**Bonjour ! :D**

**Merci merci merci pour toutes les reviews chers lecteurs et lectrices ! **

**Je pars une semaine et demie durant les vacances qui arrivent, alors vous devrez attendre un peu plus longtemps pour avoir la suite cette fois ci... :/**

**Donc profitez bien de ce chapitre pour le moment ^^**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre 24 : Liste, restaurant et mystère.**

_C'est à cet instant qu'elle décida de permuter jusque sa chambre, ayant entendu la voix des membres restants, censés jouer au poker. _

Vu l'état de la chambre, Sakura regretta de ne pas être restée espionner ses camarades. Le lit était tout simplement miteux, et elle n'aurait pas été étonnée de trouver des cafards sous sa couette.

« _Un _rival potentiel… »

Elle ne voulait pas y penser, mais elle ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Etait ce encore une ruse ou bien était il sérieux ? Elle pouvait toujours tenter quelque chose avec lui…

« _N_on ! »

Elle se remémora les dizaines de sales coups qu'il lui avait fait, tentant désespérément d'éloigner la possibilité qu'il l'aimait vraiment. Une idée lui vint soudainement. Un jour, Ino lui avait conseillé de faire la liste des défauts de Sasuke, pour l'aider à l'oublier. Autant qu'elle fasse la même chose pour Sasori ! Elle ouvrit le tiroir du bureau en bois moisi, y trouva un cahier, puis sortit de sa poche un stylo. Avec énervement, elle s'assit sur le rebord de son lit et commença à écrire.

_Sakura : Arrogant, sadique, c'est un criminel de rang S, a tenté de me tuer, salaud, manipulateur, fourbe, obsédé, pervers, gros vicieux, tortionnaire, désagréable… ETC !  
_

Elle se stoppa, trouvant que cette liste irait parfaitement pour celle de Hidan. Elle devait marquer ses qualités à présent. C'est avec moins de confiance en elle qu'elle débuta.

_Sakura : Gentil ces temps ci, physique loin d'être repoussant, intelligent, sérieux la plupart du temps, craquant quand il rougit, j'ai tenté de le tuer, je ne l'ai pas repoussé tout à l'heure, quand il m'a embrassée j'ai… _

Elle rougit jusqu'aux oreilles avant de chiffonner la feuille où elle avait écrit. Voilà qu'elle écrivait des choses qu'on pouvait confondre avec des romans à l'eau de rose ! Elle soupira, n'étant pas plus avancée qu'auparavant. Il y a quelques temps, elle ne ressentait rien pour aucun des membres. Mais là, avec Itachi, Sasori ou encore Deidara, elle était complètement perdue. Son ventre cria alors famine, la sortant de ses pensées.

Après avoir enfilé un débardeur et une jupe noire, Sakura alla dans le couloir, direction la cuisine.

**XxX**

Une demie heure plus tard, la jeune fille déambulait toujours à la recherche de la cuisine inexistante.

« _C'est_ pas vrai… Il ne reste plus qu'une solution… »

Pas de cuisine ? Alors ils n'avaient qu'à aller au restaurant. C'est ainsi que, peu après, les membres étaient réunis dans l'entrée :

Itachi avec une chemise hawaïenne, Sasori en sweat noir à capuche et en caleçon de bain assez large, Deidara en chemise blanche à manches courtes, Tobi restait fidèle à son yukata orange qu'il trouvait « festif ». Hidan portait un gilet à capuche noir avec un pantalon troué. Kisame quand à lui, était en maillot de bain. Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était aller dans l'eau.

Kakuzu décida de ne pas accompagner les autres, préférant prendre des notes concernant l'état de la bâtisse pour se plaindre ensuite et se faire rembourser.

Sakura jeta un coup d'œil rapide à Sasori, qui se comportait comme d'habitude.

« _Aurais_ je rêvé ? »

Une main se posa alors sur son épaule.

_Itachi : Allons y._

_Sakura : Ah, oui._

Ils se mirent en route, longeant la plage. Sauf Kisame, qui préféra nager.

_Itachi : D'après Kakuzu, il y a un restaurant près d'ici. _

_Sakura : Comment s'appelle t il ? demanda t elle_

_Itachi : Au Seigneur des mers si mes souvenirs sont bons._

_Sakura : Original…_

Ils se sourirent mutuellement, et la bonne humeur de Sakura revint. Une bonne ambiance régnait, c'était un bon point. Cependant, les ondes meurtrières qui se dégageaient de derrière eux la gênèrent un peu. Deidara fixait le dos de Itachi en le maudissant, Sasori se contentait de lui jetait un regard mauvais, et Hidan avait posé son regard sur les courbes de la kunoichi. Tobi, se sentant à part, ramassait des coquillages.

C'est alors que l'Uchiwa tourna la tête vers eux et leur fit son plus beau sourire sadique.

*_Sasori, Hidan, Deidara_ : Connard !*

Ils arrivèrent quelques minutes plus tard à l'endroit voulu. Sur la route, Deidara s'était incrusté entre Itachi et la kunoichi, tentant désespérément de les séparer. Hidan avait participé en taquinant Sakura, ce qui lui valut un coup de poing dans l'estomac. Quand à Sasori, il s'était contenté de fixer Sakura, un sourire aux lèvres.

Ils entrèrent dans le restaurant, puis demandèrent une table. La gérante leur donna, n'ayant pas beaucoup de clients. Plus tard ils commandèrent tous la même chose : des sushis frais. Kisame fut outré, et retourna dans l'eau, les larmes aux yeux.

_Sakura : Je ne le comprends vraiment pas des fois…_

_Deidara : Cherche pas…_

_Sakura : Oui, mais c'est quand même bizarre._

_Hidan : __**Ferme la**__ et mange ! cria t il_

« _Sa_le type… »

Le repas se déroula tranquillement, à part quand un jeune homme adressa la parole à Sakura, avec certaines intentions cachées derrière. L'homme croisa le regard assassin de Itachi, puis les ondes meurtrières de Deidara. Il s'enfuit donc, néanmoins, deux clones l'attendaient à la sortie. Un aux cheveux gris et l'autre aux cheveux rouges. La scène suivant étant des plus violentes, l'auteur préfère passer ce passage pour le bien de tous.

Pendant le repas, plaignons Sakura qui a du supporter le pied de Hidan qui touchait le sien, les répliques cinglantes entre Sasori et Itachi, le bruit des baguettes de Deidara qu'il cassait quand la kunoichi était trop proche d'un autre membre. Concernant Tobi, il jouait au morpion seul dans son coin de table. La jeune fille allait elle passer un repas normal au moins une fois ?

**XxX**

_Plus tard, dans la vieille demeure…_

Sakura se dirigea ver sa chambre, ignorant totalement les autres. Ils l'avaient mise sur les nerfs, et ce n'était pas le moment de la déranger. Après avoir traversé le couloir, elle ouvrit sa porte, rentra dans la pièce pour ensuite claquer le portique violemment et sans ménagement.

_Sakura : Ils m'énervent !_

_X : Vraiment ?_

La kunoichi se retourna pour apercevoir Sasori, appuyé sur le bureau. Elle réprima un rougissement, suivi de peu par sa colère habituelle.

_Sakura : Sors d'ici !_

_Sasori : Laisse moi réfléchir… Non ?_

_Sakura : D'accord…_

Elle s'avança vers lui, agacée. Elle se prépara à le sortir de sa chambre à coups de pieds quand il sortit une feuille de sa poche. _« Sasori, défauts et qualités » _Le nommé Sasori souriait sadiquement alors que la ninja cherchait à tout pris une issue de secours. Il l'avait lu, vu son air victorieux.

_Sasori : Physique loin d'être repoussant… Intéressant… J'ai l'impression que les qualités ont dépassé les défauts, non ?_

_Sakura : Peut être…_

Elle fit une moue gênée en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

Lui se rapprocha, et prit une mèche de ses cheveux roses entre ses doigts. Il se pencha à son oreille avec un sourire dissolu, pour mieux lui dire ces mots :

_Sasori : Je pense que je vais te laisser. A moins que tu veuilles que je reste…_

Sakura, après avoir rougit violemment, prit un long moment pour prendre sa décision. Elle la lui rendit, et il lui sourit chaleureusement.

**XxX**

_Le lendemain matin…_

Deidara et Tobi se réveillèrent côte à côte,à moitié nus, n'ayant aucun souvenir de la veille. Le blond regretta immédiatement d'avoir fait un concours de boisson avec Hidan. Deidara se creusa la tête de fond en comble, en vain. Il sortit de ses pensées quand Tobi se colla à lui en l'entourant de ses bras.

_Tobi : Deidara Sempai, votre peau est si douce..._

_Deidara : Tobi… _

La sculpture que préparait le blond dans sa main droite ne présageait rien de bon pour la sucette géante.

_Tobi : Tobi n'a rien fait Sempai ! Ou bien Tobi ne s'en rappelle plus__**… Nonnnnnnn**__ !_

Le cri, ou plutôt la plainte de Tobi s'éleva dans les airs. Un bruit d'explosion se fit entendre quelques secondes plus tard. Deidara sortit de la chambre, honteux de ce qui avait du se passer, et au bord de la crise de nerfs. Quand il entra dans le salon, aussi moisi que les autres pièces, Kakuzu le regarda, une lueur de sarcasme dans les yeux. Le blond se contenta de lui dire « _Tais toi._ » en mettant sa main devant.

Hidan était affalé sur le divan, et lisait des magasines douteux. Kisame aiguisait des kunaïs, Kakuzu, lui, faisait développer ses photos, l'air fier. Itachi se reposait tranquillement profitant au maximum de ce dernier jour de vacances.

_Deidara : Où est Sakura ?_

_Kisame : Sûrement dans sa chambre._

_Deidara suspicieux : Et où est Sasori … ?_

_Tous : Euh…_

Ils se levèrent en même temps, inquiets. Ce n'était pas dans les habitudes du marionnettiste de ne pas être là avant tout le monde. Et sachant qu'il ne pouvait pas dormir, les soupçons du groupe étaient compréhensibles.

Tous se dirigèrent, à l'exception de Kakuzu, vers la chambre de la jeune fille.

Au moment d'ouvrir la porte, ils ne se doutait guère de ce qu'ils allaient y découvrir...

* * *

**Que vont ils découvrir ? Ohohoh**

**J'adore m'arrêter à ce genre de scène... xD**

**Merci d'avoir lu **

**MP.**


	26. Chapter 25 : Légèreté

**Bonjour ! Chapitre surprise en milieu de semaine ! Ahaha...**

**Désolée du retard, mais j'étais loin de chez moi, sans ordinateur. **

**Bref, _merci merci merci merci merci merci merci merci merci merci merci merci merci merci merci merci merci merci merci merci merci merci_ pour toutes vos reviews, je répondrai personnellement à chacune de ce chapitre :)**

**Que s'est il passé entre Sasori et Sakura ? :O Mystère...**

**Bonne lecture ! **

* * *

**Chapitre 25 : Découverte, Amour et légèreté **

_Au moment d'ouvrir la porte, ils ne se doutait guère de ce qu'ils allaient y découvrir._

Lentement, et avec crainte, les différents membres poussèrent la porte. Qu'allait il y avoir derrière ? Leur imagination tordue prit le dessus. Hidan s'attendait à une bonne scène digne d'un de ces _magazines_ préférés, Tobi imaginait Sasori et sa coéquipière mangeant des marshmallows devant un feu, Kisame préféra ne pas y penser. Itachi redoutait le pire, connaissant le marionnettiste. Quand à Deidara, on aurait pu apercevoir de la fumée sortir de ses oreilles. Il haïssait Sasori, à présent c'était certain.

La porte s'ouvrit donc, laissant apparaître la chambre de Sakura.

*_Tobi _: Pourquoi les Sempai de Tobi sont si inquiets ? Ahaha !*

*_Hidan_ : Chacun son tour, après ça sera sûrement à moi…*

*_Deidara_ : Si il a osé la toucher, je l'éventre.*

*_Itachi _: Je me disais bien qu'il n'était pas encore arrivé quelque chose…*

_*Kisame_ : Ils n'ont quand même pas… Ooh…*

Sous leurs yeux stupéfaits, la vision de Sasori et de Sakura dans le même lit s'offrait à eux. Le ninja était assis, appuyé contre le mur ; avec Sakura allongée à côté de lui, dont il caressait les cheveux. Néanmoins Sasori était à moitié nu. Quand il se rendit compte de la présence de cinq de ses camarades dans le seuil de la porte, il soupira. Comment pouvaient ils lui retirer cet instant de plaisir ?

_Sasori : Quoi ?_

_Deidara : Rien voyons, tu es juste à côté de Sakura dans un lit… dit il ironiquement_

_Sasori : Si ça peut te rassurer poussin, nous n'avons pas conclu. Enfin…_

_Deidara : Retire ce « enfin » ! _

_Sasori : Tais toi. Tu vas la réveiller._

Sur ces mots, il se leva à contre cœur puis sortit dans le couloir, suivi des autres, avides d'en apprendre plus sur la nuit passée. Une fois assez loin de la chambre de la kunoichi, ils commencèrent à parler.

_Deidara : Alors… ? demanda t il avec énervement_

_Sasori : Alors quoi ?_

Sasori s'assit sur le canapé avec lassitude. Deidara semblait au bord de la crise de nerfs, il serrait ses poings le plus fort possible.

_Deidara : Qu'est qu'il s'est passé, bordel ?!_

_Sasori : Quelle vulgarité ! Une jeune demoiselle ne devrait pas utiliser ces mots…_

_Deidara : Je vais te dépecer… _

_Kisame : Deidara, calme toi, il le fait exprès._

_Sasori : Et ça marche ! s'exclama t il tout sourire_

Deidara recula de quelques mètres pour ne pas tuer le marionnettiste.

_Hidan : Sérieusement Sasori, tu te l'ai __**faite ou pas**__ ?_

Un silence s'abattit alors. Tous redoutaient la réponse de Sasori.

_Sasori : … __**Non.**_

Un soupir de soulagement fut poussé par tous les membres présents, sauf Hidan, déçu de son camarade.

_Sasori : Mais presque._

Gros choc de la part des autres.

_Itachi : C'est-à-dire ? le questionna l'Uchiwa_

_Sasori : Je vois que tout le monde est intéressé… _

_Tous __**: PARLE !**_

_Sasori : Bien… Mais retenez Deidara, et je ne veux aucune insulte durant l'histoire, sinon j'arrête. C'est bien compris ?_

_Deidara : Ouais, ouais…_

_**Flash Back…**_

_Sasori : Je pense que je vais te laisser. A moins que tu veuilles que je reste…_

_Sakura prit un long moment pour prendre sa décision. _

_Sakura : Reste._

Il lui sourit chaleureusement. Enfin, elle craquait. Adieu Deidara, défenseur de la théorie qui affirme que l'art est éphémère ! Pour Sasori, le combat était remporté. Mais à quel prix ? Sans le vouloir, il s'était lentement rapproché de la kunoichi, et avait, il devait l'avouer, développé des sentiments particuliers à son égard. Néanmoins, sa fierté devait rester intacte, donc il ne l'avouerait jamais à haute voix. Pourquoi elle d'ailleurs ? Il se posait cette question dès que son regard se posait sur Sakura. Peut être était ce parce qu'elle était forte, intelligente et déterminée. Ou était ce son côté naïf et innocent qui avait plu au marionnettiste ?

_Sasori : Dois je en conclure que tu me préfères aux autres ?_

_Sakura : Je n'ai jamais dit ça. _

Ils se sourirent ironiquement tous deux. Aucun ne voulait montrer un signe de faiblesse.

_Sasori : C'est pourtant ce que j'avais cru comprendre. _

_Sakura : Je… Tu te trompes alors._

_Sasori : Je ne pense pas, non._

Il la fixait, un rictus affiché sur son beau visage. Une veine apparut sur la tempe de la kunoichi. Elle regrettait d'avoir accepté sa proposition, et l'air victorieux que Sasori avait n'arrangeait pas les choses.

_Sakura : De toute manière, j'ai changé d'avis ! Tu peux sortir maintenant._

Elle avait croisé ses bras, énervée. Ses yeux évitaient de se poser sur son interlocuteur et elle semblait bouder. Sasori craqua à cet instant. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle le rejette, il la voulait pour lui. Il posa sa main derrière la tête de Sakura puis l'approcha pour l'embrasser avec tendresse et envie mélangées. D'abord surprise, la ninja ne réagit pas immédiatement. Mais quand il approfondit le baiser, elle le repoussa.

Sasori la regarda, légèrement blessé mais amusé de la situation.

_Sakura : Désolée, je, enfin c'était…_

_Sasori : Inattendu ?_

_Sakura : Oui…_

Il s'avança vers elle, pour ensuite lui prendre les mains. Son front s'appuya contre celui de Sakura, qui rougit fortement. Un espace de quelques centimètres séparait leur bouche, et cette fois ci, Sasori attendait que le premier pas soit franchi par la jeune fille. Elle empoigna le col du marionnettiste et brisa la distance. Le ninja fut surpris par son audace, mais cela ne le dérangeait en aucun cas. Il avait découvert un autre aspect de sa personnalité. Il aimait ça. Comment en étaient ils arrivés là ? Leurs coups fourrés du début n'étaient pas oubliés pour autant, cependant les deux se cherchaient mutuellement. Sasori avait en quelque sorte prouvé sa supériorité sur Deidara. Comme quoi, être gentil avec une fille n'amenait à rien.

L'homme souleva le maillot de Sakura en lui déposant quelques baisers tendres dans le cou. Elle frissonna, de plaisir ou de peur ? Elle n'en savait rien elle-même. Comme la dernière fois, sa tête était vide, elle n'arrivait plus à penser. Une fois son haut enlevé, la kunoichi se rendit compte que son camarade était à moitié nu lui aussi. Une nouvelle fois, ils échangèrent un baiser, presque amoureusement.

Sasori la fit reculer jusqu'au lit où ils tombèrent tous deux. Lui au dessus d'elle, pouvant admirer sa beauté. Les joues de Sakura étaient pourpres, ce qui lui donner un air faussement innocent. Le jeune homme craqua. Marre d'attendre, ce n'était pas dans sa nature d'être patient. Il passa une main sur un des seins de la ninja en l'embrassant. Avec désir, il lui retira son bas.

_Sakura : Sasori… Je crois que…_

_Sasori : Tais toi ! dit il énervé_

Elle lui obéit, trop surprise de son changement de comportement. Elle sentit la main du ninja se diriger vers sa culotte.

_Sakura : J'ai envie de toi…_

_**Fin du Flash back**_

_Deidara : Sakura n'aurait jamais dit ça espèce de __**sale pervers**__ ! Je ne sais pas ce qui me retient de t'étriper ! Connard !_

_Sasori : C'était de l'humour mon petit… Je continue donc…_

Deidara grommela, lâchant quelques insultes envers le marionnettiste, puis se fit calmer par Kisame qui le frappa sur la tête.

_**Flash Back…**_

Ce qui devait arriver arriva donc. Sakura repoussa le ninja. De la déception pouvait se voir sur le visage de celui-ci. Si près du but… Pour ça.

_Sasori : Je vois._

Il avait dit ça d'une voix sèche et nette, presque cassante. Sakura se sentit mal.

_Sakura : Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois !_

Cette remarque énerva encore plus Sasori.

_Sasori : Je crois quoi ? Que je me suis fait repoussé au dernier moment par la fille qui me plait ? _

_Sakura : Ce n'est pas ça… _

_Sasori : Alors quoi ? cria t il en faisant de grands gestes_

La jeune fille retenait ses larmes. Il avait déjà été plus violent, mais à cet instant elle eu peur de lui.

_Sasori : Je m'en doutais. Tu ne __**l**__'as pas oublié ? Ou alors je ne suis pas assez bien ? Explique moi… _

Ses dernières paroles ressemblaient à une plainte.

_Sakura : Je **crois** que je t'aime…_

Une larme coula le long de sa joue, tandis que Sasori la prit dans ses bras avec passion. Il n'osa pas la toucher davantage, de peur de la briser en mille morceaux. Elle avait l'air si fragile dans cet état, une vraie poupée de porcelaine. Ils restèrent enlacés durant un long moment, jusqu'à ce que Sakura ne s'endorme, laissant le marionnettiste au dépourvu. Il l'allongea, puis déposa la couverture au dessus d'elle. Si il ne pouvait pas dormir, il pouvait tout de même la contempler jusqu'au petit matin.

Lui, si fier et si sérieux, avait perdu toute son autorité devant Sakura. Une par une, elle avait fait sauter ses barrières jusqu'à l'atteindre au plus profond de son âme.

_Sasori : Moi aussi…_

_**Fin du Flash Back…**_

Un grand silence s'abattit alors sur la petite assemblée. Tous regardaient Sasori avec un air ahuri. Un bruit leur fit savoir que quelqu'un les observer depuis un moment. Ils se tournèrent pour voir Sakura dans l'encadrement de la porte. A ses pieds, un vase qu'elle avait malencontreusement fait tomber. Elle se sentit mal à l'aise devant le regard insistant de Deidara. Il lui disait _comment as-tu pu ?_ Elle l'ignora, puis, dans un élan de gentillesse, et oubliant qu'elle avait à faire à des criminels, elle **le** dit. Devant eux, qui la regardaient avec étonnement.

« _Je vous aime **tous**. Certains plus que d'autres, de manière différente, mais le principal reste que vous êtes ancrés dans mon cœur, tous autant que vous êtes. Sauf Hidan peut être… »_

La note d'humour les fit rire discrètement.

« _Deidara… Je t'ai aimé_. »

Le blond regarda tristement par terre.

« _Itachi, j'ai eu quelques doutes concernant mes sentiments envers toi_. »

Il lui sourit doucement. Quand elle le voyait, les souvenirs de Sasuke lui revenaient en mémoire, et elle n'aimait pas ça.

« _Tobi, je te considère presque comme un grand ami_. »

Presque, car un criminel, même stupide, reste un criminel.

_« Hidan, on se passera de commentaire._ »

Il murmura une insulte bien placée.

_« Kakuzu, qu'est ce que tu peux être radin ! »_

Il prit ça comme un compliment, puis retourna frotter ses pièces.

_« Kisame, je ne te comprends pas vraiment la plupart du temps… Il faut qu'on discute plus ensemble. »_

Il sourit de ses dents acérées.

« _Quand à toi, Sasori. Je t'ai haï du plus profond de mon être. J'ai souhaité ta mort une centaine de fois, et pourtant, tu m'attires. Je ne sais pas si c'est par amour, ou parce que tu m'intrigues, alors attends moi_. »

Elle sortit de la demeure sous les yeux de ses camarades, fière d'elle et légère. Jamais elle ne s'était sentie aussi libre depuis qu'elle était arrivée dans cette organisation.

Dévoiler ses sentiments lui avait fait le plus grand bien.

Sans s'en rendre compte elle souriait, le regard rivé vers le soleil.

* * *

**Voilà, maintenant je sens que je vais mourrir, tuée par certains d'entre vous... **

**Ce chapitre était... L'avant dernier. **

***court le plus loin possible***

**Si vous avez des idées pour ma deuxième fics, vous êtes le bienvenu. :)**

**MP.  
**


	27. Le final

**Rien à dire, à part : Dernier chapitre de cette fics. :)**

**Profitez en bien...**

* * *

**Le Final.**

Le regard fixé sur le paysage qu'il pouvait apercevoir par la fenêtre,** Itachi **pensait. Dans sa tête, les images de l'arrivée de Sakura défilaient. Il murmura son nom dans un soupir, avant qu'un sourire ne vienne s'afficher sur son visage pâle. Discrètement, et à l'abri des regards il ria un instant. Comment avait elle fait, cette petite fille fragile, pour survivre dans cette base ? Il se reprit vite, elle n'était pas si fragile que ça. Plusieurs fois, elle avait prouvé sa détermination et sa grande force, aussi bien physique que d'esprit. Cela faisait maintenant un an qu'elle était parmi eux.

**Un an.**

Un an que la vie de ces criminels avait changé. Ils arrivaient enfin à rire, à penser à autre chose que la mort qui les entourait. Évidemment, ils continuaient à rechercher les différents démons. Ils n'allaient pas jusqu'à abandonner leur but pour le beaux yeux verts de la kunoichi.

Itachi soupira longuement. Quand Sakura n'était pas là, il devait l'avouer : il s'ennuyait, ainsi que tous les autres. La joie qu'elle irradiait les apaisait, et ses colères, étrangement, les rassuraient quelque peu. Ils l'aimaient tout simplement. Pour sa personnalité, son physique, ses cheveux d'un rose éclatant, et son caractère de feu.

Déjà, Tobi avait proposé l'idée d'enlever plus de filles de Konoha si elles lui ressemblaient toutes. Pein avait désapprouvé, ayant les pieds sur terre. Le chef quittait son air sévère et sérieux seulement en présence de Konan, officiellement LA fille pour lui. Ils formaient un joli couple depuis un an.

* * *

**Konan** regardait **Pein** avec un soupçon de joie à l'intérieur d'elle-même. Si Sakura n'avait jamais été membre de l'Akatsuki, jamais elle n'aurait osé déposer un baiser sur les lèvres du roux ; et vice versa. Depuis ces douze mois passés avec la fille aux cheveux rose, elle avait retrouvé le goût des choses le repas, qu'elle considérait auparavant comme une corvée, lui paraissait une chose amusante à préparer. Elle s'était améliorée, et après avoir découvert le secret de Zetsu, elle refusait obstinément qu'il la remplace.

Le vide qu'elle ressentait dans sa vie était rempli d'un sentiment inconnu pour elle jusque là : le bonheur. Tout cela depuis une année entière.

* * *

Une longue année de frustration pour **Hidan** qui visionnait une cassette pour adulte. Devant ses yeux, pendant 365 jours, se tenait la créature la plus ravissante qu'il avait rencontrée. Bien qu'il avait rencontré de nombreuses filles plus sublimes les unes que les autres durant ses missions, Sakura l'avait séduit avec sa candeur naturelle.

Il n'était pas amoureux, pas le moins du monde, mais il la voulait, sachant qu'il n'en aurait jamais la possibilité. D'un côté car elle était systématiquement entourée par Sasori, Deidara et les autres, et d'un autre, elle était devenue forte, peut être plus forte que lui.

Néanmoins, sa beauté augmentant au même fil que sa puissance, cela devenait une véritable torture mentale pour le Jashiniste.

* * *

**Tobi** chantonnait joyeusement en aiguisant ses shurikens. Tobi était heureux depuis un an, depuis l'arrivée de Sakura. Tout le monde semblait se préoccupait un peu plus de Tobi. Même Deidara, pour faire plaisir à la jeune fille, jouer avec Tobi à des jeux plus stupides les uns que les autres.

Tobi aimait beaucoup Sakura. Elle parlait gentiment à Tobi, lui souriait, l'aider dans certaines tâches, mais n'oubliait pas de lui crier dessus quelques fois.

Tobi avait une nouvelle amie dans la base, et cela faisait de Tobi l'homme sucette le plus comblé du monde.

* * *

Se bouchant les oreilles pour ne plus entendre le son insupportable qui sortait de la bouche de Tobi, **Deidara** tournait en rond au milieu de la pièce. Il réfléchissait, repensant aux bons moments qu'il avait passés en compagnie de Sakura et aux mauvais. Il ne pouvait le nier, il l'aimait. Jamais une telle sensation n'avait envahi son cœur et son esprit. Cela lui plaisait, prenant ça pour une nouvelle forme d'art.

Cependant, quand il voyait la kunoichi rire avec d'autres ninjas que lui, un pincement douloureux se faisait ressentir au niveau de sa poitrine. Il découvrait avec délice et tristesse ce sentiment que l'on appelle amour. Cela faisait un an jour pour jour qu'il souffrait, se reprenait, enviait et ainsi de suite.

Pour lui, sa vie était devenue un vrai cercle vicieux.

* * *

Il jeta un coup d'œil à **Zetsu**, assis à côté d'une plante en plastique. Celle-ci était devenue sa favorite. Elle avait bon goût, sa matière était agréable à manger, et surtout, elle avait quelque chose d'autre que les autres plantes n'avaient pas. Un charme fou s'en dégageait, et même si cela était contre nature, il l'adorait. Sa face blanche lui parlait, la noire la mangeait. Il songea à Sakura l'espace d'un instant, puis se mit à rire. Depuis son arrivée, il avait essayé de la manger une dizaine de fois.

Car de cette fille, se dégageait une aura plus attirante que celle de toutes les plantes.

* * *

Une pièce tomba de la table postée à côté de la porte d'entrée. **Kakuzu** la ramassa pour la remettre avec les autres, parfaitement empilées. Avec amour, il essuyait chacune des mille pièces dorées posées devant lui. Cela était devenu son passe temps favori depuis un bon moment. Grâce à Sakura en vérité. La jeune fille l'énervait tellement que c'était le seul moyen qu'il avait trouvé pour calmer ses nerfs. La joie qu'elle irradiait et sa force de caractère l'énervaient. Lui qui aimait les gens calmes et réfléchis, habiter sous le même toit qu'elle n'était pas de toute repos.

Mais il devait l'avouer : Il la respectait. Elle faisait des efforts et s'entraînait tous les jours pour devenir plus forte.

Ce côté la d'elle lui plaisait bien.

* * *

**Kisame** regardait dans le frigo depuis un moment. Tout ce qu'il voyait était du poisson ou provenait de la mer. Du thon, du crabe, du saumon, et toutes sortes d'espèces. Il en avait assez. Assez de manger des animaux qui provenaient du même milieu que lui. Depuis quatre mois, Sakura lui avait fait réalisé ceci.

_Si il aimait tant la mer, pourquoi mangeait il ses habitants_ ? Elle lui avait expliqué les techniques de pêche, et cela l'avait profondément attristé. Il s'en voulait d'avoir été dans l'ignorance aussi longtemps. Depuis, il avait fait une promesse : ne plus mangeait ne serait ce qu'une crevette rose.

* * *

En parlant de rose, tout ce beau monde n'attendait avec tension qu'une seule chose depuis trois semaines : **le retour de Sakura et Sasori**. C'était la première longue mission de la kunoichi. D'après les informations, les deux coéquipiers revenaient aujourd'hui.

Que dire de leur relation ? Elle avait évolué, certes, mais pas assez pour les considérait comme « amoureux ». Ils s'aimaient, cela était certain, mais aucun d'eux ne voulaient passer le pas. Sakura était aussi heureuse avec lui qu'avec chacun des différents membres de l'organisation.

Elle appréciait ces criminels, comme ils étaient.

* * *

Quant à **Sasori**, il était constamment en compétition avec son homologue blond. Les autres avaient le droit, tous les jours, à de violentes joutes verbales, qui se stoppaient quand Sakura criait ou les menaçait. Bien qu'il soit une simple marionnette, l'artiste savait bien quel était le sentiment qu'il éprouvait pour elle.

**De l'amour.**

Dans ses désirs égoïstes, il songeait à partir loin d'ici avec elle, l'emmenant hors de portée des autres ninjas. Néanmoins, elle semblait si heureuse entourée des membres, qu'il se résignait à chaque tentative.

Secrètement, il espérait qu'un jour elle le regarde et lui dise ces deux mots tant voulus.

* * *

Dans un claquement, la porte du salon s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître leur ange gardien à cheveux rose. Sasori la tenait dans ses bras, la jeune fille étant remplie d'hématomes et de coupures. Son coéquipier était légèrement blessé, mais rien qui puisse affoler les autres. Ceux-ci se précipitèrent tous autant qu'ils étaient sur la jeune fille, qu'ils allongèrent dans le canapé.

Des cernes s'étaient installées sous ses yeux, lui donnant un air malade. Néanmoins, même blessée, elle restait sublime.

Au bout d'un instant, elle ouvrit lentement les yeux, se croyant presque au paradis. Reconnaissant des visages familiers qui avaient partagé sa vie depuis une année, elle sourit. Enfin, avec une voix tremblante elle réussit à murmurer quelques mots.

« **_Je suis de retour à la maison… _**»

Une larme de joie coula le long de sa joue, puis **Sakura** s'endormit paisiblement.

Pour elle, le bonheur est à portée de main.

* * *

**Prochain chapitre : "_Merci_"**


	28. Remerciements

Juste un petit chapitre pour vous dire à tous, _lecteurs_ : **MERCI.**

**J'avoue que ce n'est pas très original, mais ceci étant ma première fanfiction, je voulais vous remercier.**

**Merci de m'avoir suivie durant tous ces chapitres.**

**Je le dis haut et fort : **

X

_**Je vous aime ! :D**_

X_  
_

**

* * *

**

Un grand merci aux **revieweurs**, qui m'ont fait rire, et qui des fois m'ont mis la larme à l'oeil...D'ailleurs, c'est votre moment de gloire les amis !

Une petite **liste** rien que pour vous :)

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOOOOoOoOoOoOoO

X

**Saruwatari Mayu**

**loveakatsukixD**

**melusine**

**ichigo**

**Komakii**

**Luka Tatsumi**

**Aquarii**

**deidara37**

**Jeff-La-Bleue**

**Narcisse**

**Aquarii**

**shikaamour-a-2**

**Naisalavanille**

**DatteBayo**

**EnterHappiness**

**Yuki kyoko_29**

**Lyrianna**

**chocapik**

**Cindy**

**Fafah'**

**sarahCHAN**

**bouille-chan**

**Saina**

**Arya Destiny**

**IkaruJi**

**Hime Akira**

**nee-san**

**lilidoll**

**Le Petit lutin**

**chocapik**

**Sephora4**

**zoeymew21**

**bulmavegeta57**

**BloodyVampire058**

**yuuri tsukiya**

**pansanni**

**Opalinn**

**Bacterie-ichigo**

**GirlLast**

**Le club**

**Makaleg**

**Mireba-chan**

**club 7**

**fan2kisame**

**Kilarii**

**Akabakatsuki**

**Sara**

**caroo15**

**nekojetto**

**milianneloke**

**bulmavegeta**

X

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOOOOoOoOoOoOoO

* * *

Cette fois ci, c'est la **fin**.

Plus précisément la fin de _cette_ fics, car je vous en réserve une autre** normalement**.(J'aime toujours être sadique...Ahaha )

X

**MP qui vous embrasse.  
**


End file.
